Honey, Honey
by Rikkaidai Fuzoku
Summary: For all the students in the whole Rikkaidai, why should it be Marui? Is it because of his red hair? His green apple scent? His so-called tensai skills? Argghhh…. Or is it simply because he's as sweet as Honey? MaruiXOC -COMPLETE-
1. Crash on You

**Author's Note:** Hi there, this story is all about our sugar lover Marui Bunta. Let's see if he can prove the _"Little Miss Perfect"_ Student Council President that women are clingy, weak and loud. Will Marui's happy go lucky attitude change the well-disciplined and conservative girl? And what if he discover that both of them are sugar addicts? At the first two chapter, Sanada will have many exposure, but please bear with me XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this story, all prince of tennis characters belong to Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crash on You**

There is a high tension among the Rikkaidai Tennis Club Regulars as they wait outside the Student Council's Office since Yukimura and Sanada are making negotiations to the Student President to increase their club budget and to help them convince some of their terror teachers to let the Tennis Club Regulars be excused in their class for a week.

"I am greatful to help you, but I can't promise to get the approval of the teachers since the exam week is coming.", a blunt reply by the serious Student Council President named Masaharu Eri.

Eri is a silent type and serious looking girl who is considered as the "Queen Empress" of Rikkaidai Fuzokou due to her outstanding accomplishments. She is hailed as the best student of the school and both hold the highest position of the Student Council and Student Paper. She doesn't stop there; she is also acting team captain of the Girl's Kyudo (Archery) club. She is a girl whose life revolves around the school, in short, a hopeless and boring girl. No wonder why no one ever dares to court her or even give her chocolates during White Day.

"Thank you Masaharu-kaichou to know that you are willing to support us.", Yukimura said as he give his heavenly smile that every girl will go crazy.

"No problem, my office is always here to support you and your team.", Eri replied expressionless.

"Well then we will leave, thank you for time.", Sanada said as he put back his cap on his head. (It is a common courtesy for Sanada to take-off his cap while talking to someone he respects.)

Outside the room, the Tennis regulars are still waiting. As Yukimura and Sanada open the door, they are so excited to hear the outcome of the negotiation. Then they leave the place and walked to the tennis court.

"Yukimura-buchou, what did she say?", Akaya asked enthusiastically since he doesn't like to come to class for a week and he think it is cool to have a week long tennis practice outside the school.

"She said we have her support and she will talk to the teachers and the budget committee regarding our request.", Yukimura replied.

"Geez… I still can not believe that you have convinced her Yukimura.", Niou commented.

"Huh?", Yukimura blinked. "Why? She isn't that snob after all, but I think Sanada is the one who really convinced her."

Everyone gazed at Sanada making him blush a little.

"Tarundoru! Why are you starring at me! I used to play with her when we were young that is why she called me Geni-kun earlier.", Sanada defense himself from the malicious mind of his team mates.

"Ohh, is that so Geni-kun? That is a surprise that you are close to kaichou. So how did you address her in return?", Marui teased as he blow his green bubble gum.

"Shut the hell out of you Marui, Eri-chan is nothing but an old childhood friend, that's all.", Sanada yelled.

"DENIAL!", they replied in synchrony pointing their finger at the poor Sanada.

"What the…" , Sanada's words are interrupted.

"Hmm…so you call her Eri-chan in return, I never think that a noble and traditional boy like you can affectionately address a girl like that, and that's not all, for all the girls in the world its Masaharu-kaichou.", Yagyuu said as he rub his chin.

"Puri.", Niou exclamined.

"You polluted minds!", Sanada shouted.

Suddenly, a worried and panicked Eri bumped at Marui's back as she run at the corridor making the red head loose his balance and fall on the ground with her crashing on his back, making the scene like a police who caught a criminal on the ground.

"Sorry.", Eri apologized as she get up from crashing Marui to the ground and continue running away.

Sanada's eyes widened.

"What's with that girl?", Marui asked as he get up from the floor blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah… do you think she hear us talking about her?", Yukimura asked worriedly.

"There is a 80% probability that she hear everything that we say.", Renji commented.

"It's all your fault, idiots. Eri-chan is a far relative of mine, don't you get it?", Sanada confessed.

"WHAT!", they are all surprised.

"Eh, is that true fukubuchou? Why didn't you tell us earlier?", Kirihara asked.

"And why would I tell all of you? Did you ask me?", Sanada replied making everybody convinced to put off the issue.

"But speaking of kaichou, why is it that she is in a sudden haste?", Kirihara asked out of curiosity.

Suddenly, they hear a loud siren; it's an ambulance that headed towards the Kyudo Dojo.

"What's that?", Yukimura saked.

"Don't concern yourself too much Yukimura, we should be starting the regular practice.", Sanada remind his captain.

"Hmm… there is a 95% probability that an accident happened at the Kyudo Club.", Renji predicted.

Reji's prediction is true because a kyudo girl accidentally pricked an arrow to her teammate's thigh as they were fooling around. It is something that is forbidden on the Kyudo world to do since it is a dangerous sport that can kill somebody in just a blink of the eye.

"Eri-kaichou, I.. I didn't mean to…", the girl is still trying to explain when suddenly she just feel a burning sensation on her right cheek. Yes, you're right, Eri slap her.

Without any word, Eri left the stunned girl and walked away with the medics that carry their injured teammate. It is a very serious issue since the Kyudo Club can get suspended for what had happened and as the acting captain of the team it is her responsibility to keep everyone in line.

After begging for forgiveness from the parents of the victim, finally Eri can proceed to her daily schedule. She is supposed to go back to school and review the budgetary allowance of the tennis club and made a letter of recommendation to the school principal to allow the tennis regulars for a week long absence in class, but since its dusk, she just decided to set aside her work and take a break. She is also thinking the red headed boy that she just bumped that afternoon.

"Hey Akaya, come on let's go to that candy store. Look, it says that they are now offering 50% discount.", Marui asked his kohai with eyes glittering as he look at this heavens delight store.

"But Marui-senpai…", Kirihara tries to refuse because he knew what would happened next, Marui will just ask his kohai to treat him all the stuffs he wanted.

Suddenly, a spark of idea crossed Kirihara's mind. While Marui is still examining the candy displays outside the store, he sneaks out and left his senpai.

"Let's go now inside and treat me some chocolates, ne Aka…", Marui said as he turned to his back only to find out that Kirihara is no longer at that place. Instead, he saw a petite young lady carrying a traditional bow who is quite surprised of what he just said.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I am supposed to be talking to my kohai but I think he left me.", Marui explained as he clenched his fist in embarrassment. "Damn Akaya, you will pay for this.", he said to himself.

"No its alright. By the way, you are that boy that I bumped this afternoon, right?", the girl asked.

Marui tries to avoid answering her question by looking away. "Nah, never mind, I know you're in a hurry that time Masaharu-kaichou.", he replied.

"Come on.", Eri invite.

"Come to where?", Marui asked and blink.

"Inside the candy store, I hear you said earlier that you want some sweets. I'll treat you since I owe you from that bumping scenario.", Eri reiterate.

"Ok.", Marui answered in uncertainty as he walked with Eri.

Marui can not decide on what sweets he will take, is it the big twirl lollipop near the counter? The box of bear-shaped chocolate? Or the fluffy cotton candy that is powered with milk? Ah, and there are so many choices that he likes. Drooling, that is the best word to describe him. But of course he can not take all what he wants since it is only a treat, and thinking the person who will give him this treat, he can not become too opportunistic. It's their kaichou after all, the Little Miss Perfect of Rikkaidai.

"Have you decided already?", she asked while holding a handful of the heavenly delights on her hand making Marui gulp in jealousy.

"Ah, yes. I just want this.", Marui replied as he hand over a box of strawberry flavored Pocky.

Eri can not believe it. The guy whom everybody called as a sugar freak just chooses a box of strawberry Pocky.

"Are you sure its that all?", she asked.

"Well yeah.", Marui replied but still looking at the stuffs that Eri bought as it passed the barcode scanner.

As they leave the store, Eri handed him the strawberry Pocky and tell him that they are now she owes nothing to anyone, then she leaves.

"Such a pride girl, no wonder since she share the same blood with Sanada.", Marui said to himself and open the strawberry Pocky.

* * *

**Author' Note:** So how is the first encounter? Please review.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter, i wish that you use your creative imagination to picture the scenarios. Enjoy XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**

The next day, Marui hunted Kirihara at the school. He brought Niou with him and bullies their poor kohai.

"Ahh! Niou-senpai, let me go! Marui-senpai, give me back my wallet.", Akaya pleaded while Niou hold his both arms.

Marui opened his kohai's wallet and count all the money. "Ne, Akaya, I'll borrow all of this. Promise I'll return it to you tomorrow."

Kirihara clench his teeth in anger and is turning to devil mode. "Give it back to me senpai.", he demanded.

Marui and Niou noticed the sudden change in their kohai that is why they let go of it and give back the money.

"I'm just joking, and why would I get your money? I just want to retaliate with what you did to me yesterday.", Marui said.

"I hate you Marui-senpai! You will just ask me to treat you yesterday that is why I leave you!", Kirihara yelled and run away.

Later that day, Eri came to the Tennis court and discuss the decision of the Budget Committee and the principal to Yukimura and Sanada with is being overheard by the curious tennis members.

"By the way Geni-kun, don't forget your promise to drop by at my house this evening.", Eri reminded the ever stoic and pretending to be gentle Genichirou Sanada.

"Yes, I'll surely come.", he replied impassively.

Those who hear their little conversation whispered to each other aside from the regulars who seem to have no interest at all since they know Sanada's relationship to the girl.

"Tarundoru! Get back to practice!", Sanada yelled out of consciousness to the Rikkai players.

"Don't be too harsh, Geni-kun. Just slap them but do not scold, too much scolding can give you laryngitis (inflammation of the larynx due to overuse of the vocal cords).", Eri warned Sanada.

While walking away, she passed Marui chewing his favorite apple flavor bubble gum while looking at her.

"How imprudent.", she said under her breath.

That evening Sanada went to Eri's house. Eri opened the door and saw Sanada, but he is not alone, along with him is this red headed Marui Bunta.

"Hi.", Marui greeted her as he blew his bubble gum.

Eri ignore the red haired boy because she is starting to get annoyed on how it chew and blew the green apple bubble gum. She could feel a chill in her spine every time she looks at the boy doing it over and over again. The weird feeling that she is suffering was caused by too much reading of trivial books since one time she have read that male species who always chew bubble gum are horny creatures.

Eri live in a traditional house but smaller than of Sanada's. The place is quite dim and nostalgic which suited Eri's dark blue yukata with bambo print. They paused in front of a room which seems to be the living room.

"Throw it.", Eri glance at Marui.

"Throw what?", he asked without any idea of what the girl is asking him to throw.

"That bubble gum inside your mouth. It is so disrespectful to enter my house with you chewing like a goat.", she bluntly said.

Somehow Marui's ego was insulted of what Eri tell him, but what he can do, Eri is so conservative and maybe she is just doing it so that he will have a good impression to her parent being Sanada's friend.

Gulp. Yes, our self proclaimed tensai swallowed his precious bubble gum.

"What did you do, you idiot!", Eri asked him trying to lower her voice.

"You said throw it , but I don't see any trash can around, that's why I just swallow it.", the tensai replied.

"Tarundoru Marui. Do not cause me humiliation. As I suspected, you are not supposed to come with me.", Sanada said.

"Ok, I'll try to behave.", Marui assured them.

Inside the leaving room is Eri's father who has a resemblance of Sanada's stern face.

"Oto-san, Genichirou is here.", Eri said with her head looking at her feet.

Marui can't believe what he is seeing. First of all, a daughter should not be that formal while talking to her own father. Second, Eri doesn't called Sanada on his pet name. Third, Eri's father looks like an old version of Sanada.

"You may leave us now.", Eri's father replied.

After being introduced by Sanada to Eri's father, Marui excuse himself by telling that he had to phone his parents that he will come home late. Actually, he made it as an excuse since he can not relate about the kendo and iaido though he find that Eri's father is not that scary as Sanada.

"I'm sure you are bored that is why you leave them?", Eri said as she walked towards Marui who is sitting nowhere and starting to open a chewing gum.

"I'm not interested in martial arts, you know. I just came with Sanada because I will get my English book that he borrowed from me after this mini-family reunion of yours.", he replied when suddenly Eri snatched the bubble gum on his hands.

"I said bubble gum is not allowed.", she reiterate and throw a chocolate bar to Marui's head.

"Aww!", he reacted as he picked the chocolate bar. "I thought you are a Yamato Nadeshiko but you're not."

"You said Yamato Nadeshiko? Not at all, I have my own identity. I'm not a fragile woman who needs to be protected every time.", Eri replied.

"Whatever. Women are always clingy, weak and loud.", Marui cited as he indulges himself of eating the chocolate bar.

"You sugar freak, how dare you to compare me with your fangirls?", Eri commented.

"Don't call me sugar freak, I have a name. My name is Marui Bunta.",he said.

"I know your name red hair sugar freak! Why would I not know the sugar monster on whom all the girls at Rikkaidai offer their homemade cakes?", said Eri wanting to slap Marui.

"Hay… I can't believe that is so easy to get upset. Anyway, I'm not serious when I say those things.", Marui said and give a chuckle.

"And why are you giggling? That's not funny! Hmpp…", Eri retorted and roll her eyes.

"No", Marui objected. "This is so funny. Kaichou is acting like a girl now, since I get her upset by saying girls are so clingy, weak and loud. Say kaichou, aren't you clingy whenever your special someone is around?."

"I have no special someone, sugar freak.", Eri replied.

"Oh? Is that so? Wondering you always buy chocolates for yourself.", Marui sarcastically commented.

"I don't need a boyfriend. It's just a distraction to me in performing my duty as the Queen Empress of Rikkaidai. And one thing, I have the money to buy things that I like, I am not an opportunist to take someone's money for my own pleasure.", Eri retaliated.

"So you see when I try to grab my kohai's money this morning. But why didn't you report me to the teachers.", Marui asked.

"Because you returned your kohai's money after you see him transforming into his Devil Mode.", Eri replied and walk away.

"Where are you going?", Marui asked.

"It's almost time for dinner. I will prepare the dinning table.", she replied leaving Marui alone in the nostalgic portico.

After an hour of conversing with each other, at last Sanada and Eri's father come out from the living room. They now went to the dinning room with Marui. It's so strange to see that nobody is there except for the four of them. Eri's mother is in Osaka visiting her ill grandmother that is why the place looks too quiet.

The meal is well served, as expected it is a kaiseki (traditional multi-course Japanese dinner) style with 15 dishes. It is such a pleasant picturesque that Marui wanted to devour already. All the dishes taste great especially the mizumono (seasonal dessert) that Marui truly adore.

After the sumptuous dinner, Sanada and Marui bid goodbye and continue their way unto Sanada's house.

"Thank you for lending this book.", Sanada said as he hand the English book to Marui.

"It's me who had to thank you, I got a wonderful dinner tonight. I can not take the mizumono out of my mind. The raspberry, the white chocolate… hmm…", Marui replied and walked away.

That night Marui has a nightmare or let's just say a strange dream. In his dream, he saw Eri wearing a mini yukata and running in slow motion cheerfully (with the sparks and pink glowing background) towards him carrying a saucer of mizumono.

"Marui-kun!...I made this mizumono only for you...", Eri said sweetly while blushing.

Marui take the saucer out of her hand and sniff it gently.

"Hmm… tres bien!"

As he is about to eat the heavens delight, the place becomes red, the pink glowing background disappears. Then he saw a ferocious shadow of a woman like the Kyubi (Nine-tail fox from Naruto).

"You sugar freak! You said women are clingy, weak and loud? Then I will prove you wrong!", the shadow scold as it lift Marui and sqeeze him.

"Hahaha!", the shadow laugh insanely.

"Wahhhh!", Marui screamed as he wake up from his nightmare. "Thanks, its just a dream.", he said grasping for breath.

On the morning practice…

"Hey Niou-senpai, why do you think Marui-senpai looks like that?", Kirihara asked.

"I don't know, maybe he dream something bad.", Niou replied.

"Hmm… I know! Maybe he dream of me beating and crushing him to the ground.", Kirihara assumed.

"I don't like mizumono anymore….", Marui say under his breath with a pathetic face being emphasized by his eyebags.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Marui, tsk, tsk, tsk. Again please tell me how you feel regarding this chapter. Please stay tune for the next chapter...


	3. Evil Brothers

**Author's Note:** Finally after a week, here's the next chapter. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Evil Brothers  
**

It is a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon, a perfect time to go outside and to spend time hanging around with friends. But not for our self-proclaimed tensai, this is not a "so glorious" day for him since he has to accompany his two younger brothers in the zoo.

"Ne, onii-chan, hurry up, I want to see the zebra being fed.", Marui's youngest brother yelled at him enthusiastically while running towards the zebra place.

Marui just follow his brother on the zebra's place in a slow phase. Actually he doesn't care at all even if his brother won't see the hungry zebras. All he wanted is to make the time past quickly so that his misery of babysitting will end up. He is thinking on how fun it will be if he is with Kirihara and Niou who are now at the newly opened arcade.

"Ok, the zebras are now full, you have seen them being fed, so let's go home.", Marui told his two brothers.

"No way!", his siblings shouted and ran away from him.

"Ok fine you win, but don't run to fast, you might get hurt!", he shouted back as he chase the two mischievous boys.

Too bad, his middle sibling tripped on a rock. Marui immediately run towards his injured brother and examine his brother's knee.

"Didn't I told you to be careful?", he asked in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry onii-chan.", his brother replied sobbing.

"Come on don't cry. It's just a scratch. Men should not cry over such simple injury.", Marui encouraged his brother.

"But it's bleeding.", his youngest brother emphasized.

Sigh. Marui run out of reason. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around his brothers knee.

"There you go.", he said as he pat his brother's head.

But afterwards his brother run again and told him that they want to play hide and seek. His two younger brothers split their way making Marui looks so hopeless of chasing them, until he gives up.

"Those kids….", the red hair tensai murmured while still panting for his breath.

Suddenly his attention was caught by someone familiar, Eri-kaichou sitting on a bench talking with someone over her phone. At first he hesitate to see the girl because of his previous bad dream about her but then he is so curious on whom Little Miss Perfect is dating.

"Eh? You can't come. But I'm already here at the zoo.", Eri complained.

"I'm really sorry Eri but I have to attend an urgent meeting.", the person on the other line replied.

"How about the flamingos, I thought you desperately wanted to see that, especially the vermillion one." , Eri tries to convince.

"May be next time, promise I'll go with you. I'm really sorry that I persuade you to accompany me today, and then I'm the one who does not appear. I'll hang-up now, bye."

"Wait!", Eri yelled at the phone but the person on the other line already hang-up.

"So your date will not make it today, is that so, Eri-kaichou?", Marui speak up as he walks toward Eri and sit beside her.

"Excuse me? Don't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop on somebody's conversation?", Eri asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately I'm not listening when they lecture me about that.", the red hair replied and he opened a bubble gum and start to chew it.

"How rude.", Eri commented while looking at the self-proclaimed tensai who is starting to blow a big bubble.

"I never thought that kaichou can still manage to go out for a date in spite of her very busy schedule.", Marui said.

"It's not your problem sugar freak and I'm not dating anyone. The one on the phone a while ago is my friend. She pleaded me to go with her in this place to see flamingos that's all!", Eri shouted at Marui.

"Oh, is that so. But please don't shout, you are creating a scene kaichou.", Marui replied in a calm voice while looking impassively at the people around that is looking at them.

Eri realized what she has done. Now, people around are looking at her and Marui. And based on their stare, you can read only two words on their face, and it spells like this: "LOVE QUARREL"

While in the state of blushing, Eri still managed to scold the people around. "What are you looking at! A romantic teenage story!"

Because of that, people around go back to their own business and not dare to take even a glance back. On the other hand, Marui is shocked. Actually in his mind, he is thinking that Eri would just run away from him just like a typical girl will do due to embarrassment.

"Hmmm… kaichou is so scary.", he replied.

"I'm not scary, you are nobody to me so why would I let them think that we are dating?", she said getting up from sitting.

"Oh, is that so.", Marui replied. "Hey, kaichou where are you going?", he asked.

When suddenly splashes of soda welcome Eri.

"What the…", Eri's words are interrupted.

Marui's eyes grow big on what he sees. His two younger brothers accidentally splash their can of soda on Eri's face and dress while they are playing.

"Uh-oh….", his two brothers said in sync.

"You, two!", Marui scold and pulled his two brothers away from Eri.

Eri just remain froze on where she stand. She didn't expect that prank. She get a tissue pack from her small bag and wipe her sticky face.

"I'm sorry for my brothers' rudeness.", the red hair tensai face Eri as he hold his two brothers' head bowing as well as he does.

"Unforgivable.", Eri replied and walked away.

The boys followed her and try to apologize.

"Forgive us onee-san, we didn't mean to drench you in soda.", Marui's youngest brother pleaded.

"He is saying the truth onee-san, we are really sorry.", the other one said.

Eri stopped walking and look at the boys. "Are you still going to follow me inside the rest room?"

The boys blinked and look at each other. Yes, they are in front of the ladies rest room.

Inside the rest room, Eri wash her face but still not decided whether if she will changed her soaked clothes or not. Her only option is to remain in her sticky soda soaked clothes or to wear the disastrous pink Lolita outfit that is inside her bag.

She just get the pink Lolita outfit a while ago from the tailor. Since the tailor shop is quite near the zoo, she volunteered to get that outfit to be used in their literature drama project.

"This is insanity.", she tell herself as she step out of the rest room.

Outside are the ever patient boys who are waiting for her.

"Onee-san, you looks so feminine.", said by Marui's middle sibling.

"Baka, what do you think of her, of course she is a girl.", the youngest one said.

Marui just watched his brother quarrel while looking at Eri.

"What are you looking at?", Eri asked.

"Obviously your otaku outfit.", Marui replied.

"This is all your fault red hair sugar freak!", Eri blamed.

"Yeah, I admit it, it's so troublesome to have brothers like them.", Marui replied.

"I know, why don't we invite onee-san on for an ice cream.", Marui's youngest brother suggested.

"Yes, I think we should treat her ice cream, right onii-chan?", the other one said.

"But-", Marui is trying to object.

"Please.", his two brothers pleaded doing puppy eyes.

"Whatever. But you must convince her first.", Marui replied and look at Eri.

The two little boys started to convince Eri. And for the sake of getting rid of them, she accepts their invitation with a promise that they will stop apologizing.

"You look so kind to your siblings.", Eri commented as he walked with Marui towards the ice cream parlor.

"Not really. Being the eldest is so troublesome. By the way kaichou, why don't you get too upset of what my brothers do", he replied.

"I never experienced being drenched in soda before. I do not have any siblings to do such prank on me, you know.", she stated.

"I see.", Marui replied.

At the ice cream parlor, Marui's brothers treat Eri so nicely. They pulled a chair for her, give her a menu and let her order what she likes while Marui stand near the ice cream display waiting for his siblings to order.

"So troublesome.", the tensai say under his breath as he pulled some paper bills from his wallet.

Actually, he is saving his money to buy chocolates and bubble gums before the tennis camp since it will be held in the mountains and there is no near convenient store at the location. But now, he is wasting his money in the most expensive ice cream parlor inside the zoo due to his manly pride. He doesn't like Eri to comment that he only treats her cheap ice cream at the zoo park. Damn his brothers for making him pay for their own mess.

"Wow, onee-san you surely know how to order ice cream. Can I have the cherry on top of it?", Marui's youngest brother ask.

"Baka, it's so impolite to her for that. Here I will give you mine.", Marui replied and scoop the cherry from his ice cream.

"Onee-san, what flavor is that?", the other ask Eri.

"The green one is called pistachio, while the white one is vanilla.", she replied.

"Wow, you know a lot about ice cream onee-san.", Marui sarcastically commented.

"Of course I know many things about ice cream because I always eat ice cream whenever I would like to cool down myself and so not to kill those annoying people who caused me angry.", Eri said making a fake smile.

"Ow… that's too bad.", Marui replied.

After the ice cream break, Eri bid goodbye to the boys, but the two mischievous young siblings started to cling on Eri's hands.

"Ne, onee-san, it will be boring if you leave us with our onii-chan. Could you accompany us to the flamingos?", the youngest one asked.

Eri looked at him and give a nod.

"Hay… I thought she will disagree… I really want to go home.", Marui said to himself following his brothers and Eri.

"So beautiful….", Eri commented on the flock of light pink flamingo.

"Yes, it looks like you're one of them.", Marui said passively.

"Huh? What do you mean.", Eri is wondering what does Marui mean.

"I say you look like one of them, look at your dress, it has the same color as the flamingos.", he replied. "Kaichou, I overheard that you are looking for the vermillion flamingo right?"

"Why have you seen it?", Eri asked.

"Yes, over there.", Marui said as he pointed a vermillion flamingo at the far side of the pond.

Eri immediately go to the vermillion flamingo and start admiring its beauty which is being illuminated by the ray of sunset.

After some moment, Eri told Marui's younger brothers that she is so sorry but she has to go home since its getting dark.

"That is so much onee-san, but can we ask you a last question?", Marui's younger brother ask.

"What is it?", Eri asked.

"Could we know what is your name?"

"Masaharu Eri.", she said and leave.

"Bye Masaharu onee-san.", they shouted as Eri walked away.

When Eri is gone on their sight, Marui fetched his brothers by their collar.

"Now, the two of you will pay for all the trouble you have caused me."

"I think not.", his middle sibling said with an evil grin.

"And why not?", Marui asked.

"Because we had this.", his youngest brother replied showing a picture of Marui and Eri talking to each other as if they are dating.

"Why, you! Give it back to me!", he said as he chased his brother who is waiving the digital camera.

"So onii-chan thinks everything that happened is just purely an accident. I'm so sorry for Masaharu onee-san, that we also make her as our victim.", his brother tell him.

At their house, Marui continue to plead to his brother not to show the picture to anyone. He explains that Eri will kill her if the picture will be replicated especially if it reaches Renji or Niou's knowledge.

Poor Marui, he gave all his money to his two brothers in exchange for the picture.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how does it goes? Please review.


	4. Flirty Tensai

**Chapter 4: Flirty Tensai**

Chocolates, candies, and cakes are seen everywhere. Don't get me wrong, Valentines Day is way to far from the calendar but it seems it's already like that in Rikkaidai.

"Ok, straighten up your line. Only one at a time!", yelled Niou while winking deviously on the bunch of fan girls who have any kind of confectionery on their hands.

At the end of the line is our self-proclaimed tensai with his doubles partner guarding a big pink box that has a big sign posted on it, "DONATION BOX".

"Are you sure that this will be alright?", Jackal asked worriedly on how his best buddy is acting.

"Of course yes, all the sweets looks great.", Marui replied while looking at the heavens delight the girls are placing inside his so called donation box and whispering "I love you" on every girl that is giving him sweets. Actually he doesn't mean to say that heartedly to the girls since the recipient of those flattery words are the sweets itself. But of course if you are a girl and if you will hear him say those sweet words, you will think that he mean it.

Suddenly, Sanada and Yukimura arrived. As usual, our ever stern fukubuchou asked on what is the ruckus all about.

"I'm just accepting some pre-valentines gifts.", Marui replied.

Sanada twitched his eyebrow and give a death glare on the red haired boy. "Finish collecting it now or else I'll let you run 1000 laps."

"Ok, fine but don't get so mean Sanada.", the tensai answered back and continue collecting his precious sweets.

Meanwhile, Eri is walking towards the Kyudo Dojo when she overheard some of her female classmates going to the men's tennis court carrying some sweets.

"I hope Marui-kun will like this homemade cookies.", one of her classmate giggled.

"Of course he will, and for sure he will also appreciate this pack of green apple bubble gum.", another girl said.

"How about you Masaharu-kaichou? What are you planning to give to Marui-kun?", a girl asked her.

Eri look at her classmates. "I have nothing to offer that sugar monster. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to the Kyudo Dojo."

At the Dojo, Eri could hear some kyudo girls whispering the same thing. It's all about the red haired tensai and the sweets, but she tried to avoid all the gossips and continue her target shooting practice. Standing with the perfect square stance, she get an arrow from her quiver, knock it on the string of the bow, gently raise the bow and pull the string while aiming for the target, then release. Perfect! It landed nowhere on the target butt.

"What the-", it's all that she can say.

Again she tries and tries to shoot the target but it doesn't work. The kyudo girls are also surprised. Their acting captain is failing to aim the bull's eye. This is very unusual and it only happens whenever Eri is being distracted so badly by important things.

Being frustrated on what is happening, Eri take a short break. She went to the source of her distraction while still wearing her kyudo outfit. She stands in front of the red hair sugar monster that looks like a little child sitting in a side of the court and is so busy examining the "OFFERINGS" he received from the girls.

"You, who tell you to declare this day as Valentines Day?", Eri asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

The red hair tensai just look on her. "Does kaichou also bring me a sweet? Because even if she does, I won't tell her 'I love you' since she might kill me."

"Of course I do not come here to give you any sweets. What am I asking is why did you cause too much trouble for all the girls! I receive some complaints from the teachers that many of their students came late and the worst is many are absent on their class.", Eri replied.

"But it's not my fault if they came late or even if they are absent. I do not tell them to do that.", Marui reason out as he open a chocolate bar and break it in two. "Do you want?"

"Unacceptable!", Eri refused.

"Cheer up kaichou, don't think of others problem since you can't do anything about it. Girls just love me that is why they can't afford to hear the bad news that I am confined in the hospital due to lack of stamina at our training camp.", the tensai replied while eating the chocolate.

"This is so shameful. You are using your fan girls just to have what you want. User!", Eri commented.

Marui intentionally ignore her that is why she leaves the sugar monster.

"That idiot. I really hope that he will be hospitalized while on their training camp.", Eri grumbled as she walked away.

"Don't blame me kaichou, if only you know that you are the reason why I was obliged to come up with this idea. You are the reason why I do not have any money on my pocket right now. Damn that picture!", Marui said to himself.

Suddenly, somebody's hand tapped his right shoulder. It was Sanada with a furious face.

"Tarundoru! How long are you going to sit there and eat your chocolate?", the fukubuchou scolded.

"All right, I'll gonna run 50 laps.", Marui replied.

"Did I say 50 laps? Its 100 laps!", Sanada yelled.

"How about 75 laps?", Marui tries to ask for discount.

"Tarundou! Just run!", Sanada scold and is now on his verge of getting annoyed.

"Ok fine.", Marui said and is about to start running.

"Wait!", Sanada stopped him.

"Now what?", Marui asked irritated.

"Did she give you a chocolate?", said Sanada.

"If you're talking about kaichou, she doesn't give me anything. She just came to reprimand me about this sweet giving event.", Marui replied and roll his eyes.

"I see. Now you may continue running.", Sanada said.

"What's with that Sanada, does he know something about that zoo event? Damn it! Is he there the whole time?", Marui is now being paranoid.

They ended their afternoon practice earlier in order for them to prepare their things for their training camp the coming day. Marui and Niou bully Kirihara by letting him carry the big box of sweets towards their club house with a promise to treat him ramen before going home.

"Come on Akaya, let's go home.", Marui said.

"But senpai you tell me that you will treat me ramen.", Akaya protested.

"Did I say something like that?", Marui asked.

"Yes, you told me.", Akaya replied.

"Sorry brat, but we are just joking you.", Niou said as he mess Kirihara's hair.

"Stop it Niou-senpai! I hate you! I hate the two of you!", Kirihara shouted as he run away from his two senpai.

"Hey Akaya wait!", Niou catch up with his kohai and hook up his left arm on Kirihara's shoulder.

"Of course we will eat ramen. Niou will pay.", Marui said.

"What? Why me?", Niou protested.

"Because you chase him, baka.", Marui replied.

Kirihara's face became happy, he knows his senpai just love to play prank on him, but they never break their promises to him.

At the ramen shop, the three boys are stunned. The place looks like on the Edo Period, considering the old design of the store, the place is crowded of Rikkai kyudo girls wearing their combat outfit with their bows and arrows on their side. The girls are so quite because it seems that they are meditating.

"Hey senpai, is this really a ramen shop?", Kirihara whispered to his two senpai.

"I.. don't know. Puri~", Niou replied.

The three of them order ramen then take a seat near the kyudo girls. Normally, Rikkai girls will greet them, but this group of girls does not. Suddenly, a group of boys carrying bows and arrows also came to place. The girls' calm expression changed, they look so worried.

"Geez! I think the kyudo club is having a group date. I wonder if we could also invite the women tennis club to have one.", Niou said.

"Che, it will just be a waste of my time. It is better to practice tennis than to date those lame girls who doesn't even win the Kanto Tournament.", Kirihara commented.

Marui just stare at the kyudo people which Niou noticed. "Hey Marui, what is with that face?"

"Nothing.", Marui replied and divert his attention to his ramen.

They were eating their ramen when suddenly; a sound of broken glass was heard. A kyudo girl accidentally breaks a glass because she tries to avoid a kyudo boy who wanted to put his arm around her.

"What's the matter with you, trying to act conservative like kaichou?", the kyudo boy said in quite a loud voice.

The girl can not react as well as her companion. Dissatisfaction, uneasiness and anxiety can be seen on the faces of the kyudo girls.

"Senpai should we help them?", Kirihara asked.

"Let me think of it.", Niou replied.

On the other hand, Marui shows no interest what is happening; he just got his phone and type some message.

"Remember you are all doing this so that your club will not be dismissed due to your misdeeds.", the kyudo boys' captain said.

"And what misdeed is that?", a powerful female voice asked.

The kyudo girls look at who is speaking. It is their acting buchou who came to rescue them. The kyudo boys' captain stood up and faced Eri.

"At last you came. I just invite your group for ramen, is that bad?", he said.

"I'm asking what misdeed are you talking about.", Eri retorted.

"Kaichou, kaichou, have you forgotten what happened to my sister? Until now she can not leave the hospital since her kyudo arrow accident. If you don't like your precious club to receive expulsion, just obey whatever I demand so that I wil not write a letter to the Kyudo Association.", the kyudo boy said and touch Eri's face gently.

"I order you to remove your dirty hand off my face.", Eri commanded.

The boy obeys Eri but then he tries to wrap his arm around her when suddenly somebody grasp the boy's wrist and squeeze it tightly.

"Let go off me.", the kyudo boy demanded but the one who caught his wrist give him sharp look.

Eri just stood between her oppressor and defender. She can't believe of what she is seeing.

"Don't dare laid your filthy hands on kaichou.", the red hair boy said and release his grip on the Kyudo boy's wrist. "Come on kaichou, don't waste your time with those kind of people."

Eri commanded her teammates to leave the place immediately, so they followed her order.

"Are you starting a fight? If you do, then how about your dream of the nationals?", the kyudo boy asked Marui.

"If you want to. But I don't think you will challenge me since you are also vying for the nationals.", Marui replied.

The kyudo boys just kept silent, they never think that Rikkai tennis boys are good at reasoning out. So they keep quiet.

"Akaya, finish it already, we are leaving.", Niou said.

"But senpai I'm only half-eaten the ramen.", Kirihara replied as if he doesn't care that his senpai are on the verge of getting involve in a fight.

Marui look at his kohai as if saying, stand-up-you-moron-or-else-we-will-get-in-a-big-trouble. But his kohai doesn't get what he mean that is why he just get the bowl of ramen away from Kirihara.

Outside the ramen shop, Eri is still speechless until Niou said something. "Hey kaichou, we're accompanying you home if you don't mind."

Eri just nod and thank the three boys for their offer. On their way towards her home, Eri's tears began to fall.

"She's crying. Puri~" Niou said.

Kirihara looked at Eri's face like an innocent boy since he wanted to see whether his senpai is right. "Masaharu-kachou, please do not cry."

"Let her cry, she's a girl after all. Girls are WEAK.", the self-proclaimed tensai said with a passive look on his face.

"Who said I am crying. There is just something that is caught in my eyes.", Eri give her lame excuse.

"Whatever.", Marui replied and pop his bubblegum.

After they ensure that Eri return home safely, Kirihara take a different route from Marui and Niou.

"I never expect that you will help her.", Niou commented on his teammate's attitude awhile ago.

"I just want to prove her something, you know.", Marui replied.

"What? That you like her? I pity you, good luck if Sanada will know about it.", Niou teased him.

"No, I do not like her. Let's just say I have offended her sometime ago by telling that women are clingy, weak and loud. So I must prove her that I am right, and seeing her cry a while ago only proves that she is a girl after all.", the red hair boy replied.

"Puri~", Niou said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok guys is the story progress getting more interesting?

Thanks to **EcstaticPetenshi**, **GothiqueMarionette**, **rebirthreborn** and **ice-creamy-life** for supporting this story.


	5. Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, I'm back! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! XD

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sleepless Night**

It is only the second day of the tennis camp but all the boys look so miserable. Well, except from the fact that the training is so rigid, they are training inside Sanada's property. But the worst of all is the food being served.

"I can't take it. I gonna die!", Kirihara wailed.

"This camp is a torture!", Niou grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you want some sweets?", Marui said as if he is the only one who is enjoying his diet.

The red hair tensai looks so happy with his life since he had a big box full of sweets which he acquired from the fan girls. He's just so lucky that he anticipated the nightmare of their lives to eat foods that are considered as "The Wrath of the Child of God" with Renji's special mix drink which he co-formulated with his so-called best friend Inui Sadaharu.

"Oh no! Here they come!", Kirihara cried as he look at their ever loving captain holding a platter of what he called food, if you may call it, since it looks like the fish is still alive. With him is Renji holding a pitcher of multi-layered color of juice.

"Why Akaya? It's so bad that you doesn't like to eat the food that I personally prepared, ne?", Yukimura asked in a gloomy voice.

"It's not that I do not value your effort buchou, but the fish looks-", Kirihara doesn't continue his words since Niou and Marui cover his mouth.

Yukimura just blink. "Why, is there something wrong with the food?"

"Uhmm…. Akaya just wanted to say that he is on fasting right now and he will not eat, that's all.", Marui said while Niou make Kirihara nod just to agree.

"Is that so? Maybe he could just try Renji's special juice. Surely he will be refreshed by its delightful taste.", Yukimura suggested.

"I don't want to die!", Kirihara shouted and run away from the group but its too bad since he collide with Sanada.

"What's with that behavior?", Sanada asked in an ever stoic voice.

"Fukubuchou, they will kill me! I do not want to eat and drink those horrible foods!", Kirihara beg.

"Oh my, is it true that the foods that I prepare that horrible, Sanada?", Yukimura ask.

Everyone is waiting for Sanada's response. Of course he does not like to offend Yukimura, all he can do is to lower his cap and bit his lower lip as a sign of guiltiness.

"I think we should call the Home Economics Club.", Yagyuu interrupted as he came to the group with Jackal.

"Yeah, that will be the best!", Niou exclaimed.

"But is is almost the exam week, so I think there is a 93.87% probability that they will not make it. The teachers will not allow them to get excused in the class.", Renji calculated.

"You might be right, so I think we have no option but to request the Student Council to help us.", Yagyuu said while adjusting his glasses.

There is a sudden change in Marui's face as he pop his bubble gum. "Why should we ask for that woman's help?", he said to himself.

"Is the food that I cook that horrible?", Yukimura is still on the state of shock.

"It's not like that Seiichi, but we should also consider the time that you have wasted in just preparing our food. You could have trained with us more.", Renji's sweet words to convince their captain who is on the verge of self-pity.

"I have the same opinion.", Sanada said since he always become the poison tester of the food that Yukimura prepared.

Yagyuu dialed Eri's number and everyone is eavesdropping.

"Hello, Eri-kaichou. I'm sorry to call you all of a sudden.", Yagyuu asked in a so gentleman manner.

"Just tell me what is your request Yagyuu.", Eri replied.

"Uhmm… could we ask for the Student's Council to assist us in the camp? We will need at least three people to assist us in preparing our food for the camp.", Yagyuu replied.

"I'm afraid the teachers will not allow three students to leave their class. It's almost exam week."

The boys who are eavesdropping at the conversation loose their hope, when suddenly Eri take back her statement.

"At least I can come and help you.", she said.

"But how about your exam?", Yagyuu inquire worriedly.

"Have you forgotten who I am, ne Yagyuu?", Eri asked quite sarcastic.

"Don't tell me you're planning 'THAT' again, Eri-kaichou, you don't have to do that for us.", Yagyuu said.

"It's alright since I owe some of your teammates. You are at Geni-kun's vacation house in the mountain, right?", Eri questioned.

"Yes, we are here."

"Expect me to come there this afternoon. Oh, by the way, I will need two assistant in preparing the food.", Eri said and hang up her phone.

The boys are relieved to hear that there will be someone to cook for them, but the biggest question that bothers them, except for Sanada and Marui, is Eri good at cooking?

"Yagyuu-senpai, is kaichou good at cooking?", Kirihara asked.

"Hmm… I also don't know.", Yagyuu replied.

"Yes, she is.", Marui replied out of the blue.

"How did you know? Did she give you a bento?", at last Jackal speaks up.

"No, I eat dinner at her house… once.", the red hair boy confessed.

Niou's eyes widened and a wide grin is painted on his face.

"That is the time I am suppose to get my English book from Sanada, but I ended up witnessing their mini family reunion.", Marui continued.

Too bad, Niou is disappointed because he is really expecting of something more.

"If Marui said that kaichou cooks delicious, there is a 80% probability that it is true. Maybe Seiichi and I can help her at the kitchen.", Renji said but everyone except from Yukimura object.

"Renji, I think we should let Akaya and Jackal work with kaichou.", Sanada suggested since he also do not like to taste the weird juices.

"Why me? I'm not good at kitchen.", Jackal complained.

"Then I volunteer. Puri~", Niou said.

"Tarundoru Niou! If you are planning to create any trouble I assure that you won't be able to eat for a week.", Sanada warned the trickster.

"If that's the case then I will work with kaichou and Akaya.", Yagyuu said and everyone agree.

"By the way Yagyuu, what do you mean by 'THAT' thing when you are talking with kaichou?", Yukimura asked.

Yagyuu sighed. "She is really a troublesome woman; she will not attend class and pretend to be sick so that she can do the things that she likes."

Sanada twitched his eyebrow. "And how did you know?"

"Whenever there are urgent things to accomplish at the Student Council or even the Student Publication, she always skip her classes and pretend to be sick. As a member of the Student Council, I know that.", Yagyuu explained.

"Cool! I never expect kaichou is a bad girl after all.", Kirihara commented.

At the afternoon while everybody is still busy for their cool down, Eri arrived at the cottage. She immediately goes to the kitchen and start preparing the supper. She also noticed the fish like thing that Yukimura just cooked but nobody eat. While still waiting for the food to simmer, the boys arrived.

"Hmmm… the smell is so nice.", Kirihara commented as he walked towards the source of the nice smell.

Since the Demon Ace is so hungry, he never noticed Eri's presence. He opened the casserole and savored the steam of the chicken curry, but Eri hit his hand.

"How imprudent!", Eri told him.

"I'm sorry kaichou, but I'm hungry.", Kirihara said.

Suddenly Marui throw a chocolate bar towards him. "Eat that to temporarily reduce your hunger."

Kirihara immediately devour the chocolate while Marui and Eri just stare to each other.

"Why do you come here?", Marui asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course to pay my debt.", Eri replied.

"I do not ask for anything in return. I help you last time because you are a girl and being a girl is weak.", the self-proclaim tensai tactlessly said.

"May I beg your pardon? At the first place I do not ask any help from you that time, so should you be grateful that I'm paying for your assistance to me yesterday.", Eri asked in a pissed manner.

"Whatever. What I've said is final, girls are weak. Next time I'll prove you that girls are clingy, isn't that ok?", Marui replied.

"Why, you!", Eri is suppose to slap Marui but he evaded it.

"Too bad you are not Sanada so I can evade your slap.", Marui said as if he is enjoying looking at the furious girl.

"Are you going to fool around all this time?", Niou interrupted the two as he turned off the gas stove. "The curry is pouring out and still the three of you don't mind."

Akaya still don't care of what Niou is saying while Marui and Eri are looking harshly on Niou with a don't-bother-us-or-else-we-will-cook-you glare.

"Puri~"

During dinner, everybody eat as if there is no tomorrow. Even Yagyuu, being the gentleman can not control himself from eating too much. Then there is the last piece of chicken in front of them. Everyone look at each other, trying to sense who will get the last piece, like a speed training, Niou get the chicken.

"Those baka.", Eri said under her breath as she watched the boys behind the door.

Even though she stays with the boys for a week, she didn't intend to join them in eating and other activities. She is the type of girl that treats them like a wind since she will not talk to them if they will not initiate asking questions. The persons whom she talks frequently are Sanada and Yagyuu since she knew those two personally. Yagyuu has been her colleague in the Student Council since her first year.

"Can't sleep tonight?", Eri asked the red hair tensai who is sitting at the balcony of the wooden house.

"Maybe… I have consumed a large amount of sugar after dinner so I'm like this. Later when the sugar subsides I will definitely feel sleepy.", Marui replied as he looks at the starry sky.

"I see.", Eri replied as she lean of the balcony and savor the gentle wind.

"It's late kaichou, you must go to bed.", the red hair said trying to avoid Eri's presence.

"It's alright, I always sleep late.", Eri replied.

"Why did you skip your class, this time is crucial, especially for your exam results.", Marui asked.

"Whenever exam came, I need piece of mind, and this time I choose this mountain to be my refuge. It may sound so ironic but I always do not attend class at least 3 days before the exam.", Eri explained.

"I never think that you are a very good actress to make the teachers convince that you overstress yourself in studying just to do your so called peace of mind.", the tensai commented.

"You don't know me.", Eri replied smirking.

"Of course I don't, I'm not a girl so I can't understand you.", Marui said passively.

"You're right, I'm a girl.", Eri replied and she continued. "And it is so hard for me to please my parents."

"What do you mean?", the tensai suddenly get interested.

"I'm an only child. My father is expecting to have a male first born, but unfortunately he has me instead. Likewise, I am not in good terms with my mother since she's so frustrated that she can't give my father a son. Even they don't tell me, I could see how they long to have a son and not a daughter. Do you still remember the time you were with Geni-kun at our house?My father is so happy that time.", Eri stated.

"Maybe you are just thinking of it too much. I'm sure your parents loves you for who you are.", the red hair boy tries to console the girl.

"Yeah, maybe your right. But I'm still trying to prove them that I am worth to be their daughter. I tried my best in academics, literature, kyudo, and leadership; all just to prove my parents that even if I'm girl I can be the best.", Eri continued her sentiments.

"You've got everything kaichou, the whole school respects and adores you. You are the untouchable Queen Empress of Rikkaidai, so you don't have to self pitty.", Marui reminded Eri.

"Yet holding to my title made me sacrifice a lot of things, my friends, my social life, my love-"

Silence took place, both of them doesn't speak a thing. Suddenly, a shooting star crosses the sky.

"Have you seen it?", Eri asked.

"Yes, I saw it and I make a wish.", the tensai replied.

"You are too quick to manage make a wish, so bad I don't.", Eri said.

"Anyway, I don't really believe in that falling stars can fulfill wishes, this is the first time I try to wish something.", Marui replied as he get down from the balcony. "Kaichou, I'm gonna go now, I could feel the sleepy effect of the sweets, I think you should also take a rest, good night."

"Good night…", Eri unconsciously said as the red hair boy leave her alone. Well, it is the first time that a boy tells her good night.

At the morning, the boys get up early, but to their surprise, there is no food prepared for them.

"I think she is still asleep.", Yagyuu said.

"Maybe there is someone who keeps her awake the whole night.", Niou commented while glancing at Marui.

Marui pretend to ignore the trickster's glance. "Damn Niou! So you're awake all the time! I have done nothing with kaichou!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be special since it will not affect the flow of the story even if you will skip reading it. I intend to do that so that those who doesn't like _**Rated T**_ fictions will not be offended but if you are curious enough, then stay tuned... _Something interesting will happen at the camp_.


	6. Pervert Senpai

**Author's note:** Please be reminded that this chapter could trigger your playful imagination. If you don't want such kind of work, skip this chapter and wait for the next publish since this chapter will not affect the flow of the story. But there is still a saying that goes likes this... _"Curiosity kills the cat."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Pervert Senpai  
**

It is the fourth day of camp and a disaster happened at the storage room; the door is open, rice is scattered, half eaten vegetables and meats are seen everywhere.

"According to my speculation, we're attacked by a bear.", Renji stated while still examining the storage room.

"This is the first time it happened, we always use this place but nothing like this ever occur.", Sanada said in dismayed.

"Well, looking the brighter side, nobody is hurt of the bear's attack. Good thing kaichou is still in her kyudo practice when it happened.", Yukimura tries to lighten the situation.

"If Eri-chan is here probably you would see a dead bear lying around.", Sanada said.

Everyone feels a shiver on their spine. They know that Sanada doesn't tell something that is so exaggerated.

"Geez, how scary. Can she really kill an innocent bear?", Niou asked.

"Her arrows can shot within a range of 50 meters and she never hesitates to release it if danger is on her way. But the worst thing that she does is when she slashed a sleeping python into pieces.", Sanada replied.

The boys gulped in fear and different thoughts are playing on their minds.

"She's a bad girl.", Kirihara said.

It is almost 5:00 in the afternoon and since there is nothing left to cook, the boys decided to go to the nearest town to buy their commodities. Kirihara and Marui were asked to stay in the cottage so that when Eri returned, she will have companions.

"Bears? How come? There are no bears in this area. Maybe its just some wild animals.", Eri said.

"Aren't you afraid kaichou? What will you do if the wild animal attack.", Kirihara asked while playing his Nintendo DS.

"I'm not afraid since I can kill it, unless it's a snake.", Eri replied confidently while playing with an arrow in her hand.

Things are getting worse since rain starts to fall heavily. Kirihara is already complaining because his senpai-tachi has not returned yet. The cottage becomes nostalgic and all you can hear is the heavy rain drops.

Marui is taking a shower in the bathroom upstairs while Kirihara is impatiently waiting for his senpai-tachi on the living room. On the other hand Eri goes to her room to change her clothes since her still wearing her hakama, when suddenly she rush out of her room screaming.

Marui heard her scream since both of them are upstairs. In panic mode, he immediately wraps a towel around his waist and rushed towards the door. Unfortunately when he pulled the door he tripped on it and fell to the unlucky girl who is rushing.

AWKWARD. VERY, VERY AWKWARD! That is how you could describe the way they fall. Marui on top with his half-naked body trying to avoid body contact with Eri whose hakama is not properly suited.

Now this is the best part, Kirihara Akaya walked up the stairs only to find out his most trusted senpai on a very obscene position with the Queen Empress. Kirihara's eyes widened and heat started to rush to his head. He immediately runs down the stairs trying to convince himself that he saw nothing.

"Whoa! I can not breathe. My eyes are too virgin for that.", he said while still blushing.

Meanwhile, Eri is still panicking and doesn't mind the obscenity of the situation. She pulled Marui towards her but Marui's reflexes are too fast to roll sideward making Eri on top of him pressing his shoulders. What a dominant girl!

"Ka..kaichou… is there a problem?", Marui asked with a blend emotion.

"Sugar freak, there is a big snake in my room…. It will swallow me….", Eri cried shaking in fear.

"Ah..ok…", that's all Marui can say getting a little embarrassed of their situation.

"Can't you hear me, a snake is in my room and it will swallow me!", Eri repeated.

"Yeah, I hear it. But please relax.", Marui replied tring to avoid looking at Eri.

"How could I relax? The snake's gonna swallow me.", Eri said.

"Kaichou, you are over acting, you are so big to be swallowed by a snake. Maybe it will just bite you.", Marui replied as if he is now enjoying what is happening.

"Even though, it will still hurt me.", Eri replied nervously.

"Uhmm… kaichou, if you don't mind… can you please… I mean….you're too close…", Marui uncomfortably told Eri.

That is the only time Eri realized the awkward position they are into. Her face suddenly turns red as a tomato and immediately get up from her position leaving Marui lying on the floor as if somebody harassed him.

"You know kaichou, I just realize that being a traditional girl has an advantage.", Marui commented making Eri think of what the red hair mean. He's talking about the bandage wrapped around the girl's chest which he saw when the girl is leaning on him.

"I don't get it, and I have no time for this, just remove the snake in my room.", Eri replied composing her stern posture.

"Alright I will look at the big snake you are talking about later, but please….", Marui really wanted to continue but he is too embarrassed. Eri couldn't get the can't-you-see-I'm-90%-naked stare from the tensai.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me.", Eri begged as she grabbed the tensai's right arm. Even though she tries to hide her fear, it is being implied by her actions.

"Kaichou, I'm going to put some clothes. Please stay here outside for a moment, otherwise you might see what you should not suppose to see.", the red hair teased Eri.

"How pervert!", Eri replied and waited for Marui outside the room.

"Girls are really clingy!", the red hair shouted in a melodic rhythm.

"I'm not!", Eri yelled back.

When the red hair tensai get out from the room, he had a katana on his hand. Sanada entrusted him the thing so that if in case of bear attack, which is so impossible to happen, they could at least defend themselves.

They entered Eri's room only to find out arrows struck on a cabinet. Marui gulped as a sweat dropped to his chin. Still holding the katana, he opened the closet to see the snake while Eri screamed.

On the other part of the cottage, Kirihara is battling with himself whether he should go upstairs and interrupt whatever is happening. He loves the sugar monster as a brother but he doesn't want him to do bad things to Eri. He runs upstairs when he heard Eri's scream.

Going back at the snake thing, Marui find the so called snake struck by three arrows. He dropped the katana on his hand thinking how pathetic Eri is to believe that it was true. The snake is fake and even if it is a real one for sure it will not live after being struck by 3 deadly arrows.

Now, Kirihara just reach Eri's room, but he doesn't attempt to open it. All he hears is the conversation of the two.

"Come on kaichou, it will not hurt you."

"Never!"

"But why?"

"It's so big! And long! Its so scary!"

"Of course it is. What do you expect? Hey!"

"Get away from me!"

"Not now."

*scream

"Kaichou, it's too tight in there. Come on."

"Of course it is. It's my first time to do this."

Phew! Kirihara can't breath and his imagination is turning wild. He can't believe he is just outside the door and hearing such things. He can't take the pressure anymore. He opened the door abruptly and get stunned for the second time around.

"Hey Akaya, could you help me here?", Marui said while still holding the rubber snake on his right hand while his other hand is trying to open a closet.

Akaya's jaw drop. "What are you doing Marui-senpai? Aren't the two of you-"

"What?", the tensai asked puzzled. "Just help me open this closet; kaichou locked herself inside in fear of this rubber snake. She could get suffocated if the door will not open, it's too tight in there."

"He..he..he… I see.", Akaya still can not believe that his speculations are false.

"Get lost!", Eri yelled.

"Have this.", Marui throw the rubber snake towards Kirihara. "Ok, I do not have the rubber snake with me now."

"Are you sure?", Eri is half convinced.

"Yes, I give it to Akaya. So please don't resist, open the closet now.", the tensai command.

Meanwhile Kirihara is examining the rubber snake. "So this is what she mean by big and long. If this is a real snake, definitely it can swallow a chicken.", the Demon Ace told himself.

Eri get out from the closet and looks really scared and still trembling. The red hair realized that Eri is not overacting; she has ophidiophobia or fear of snakes. He ordered Kirihara to keep the rubber snake in a bag.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you have ophidiophobia, I should have put it way at the first place because I think you're only exaggerating.", Marui apologized.

Eri clenched her fists and started to sob. The tensai started to pity the girl. He get a small blanket and placed it on Eri's shoulders.

"Can you stand up?", he asked.

Eri nodded and stand up while the red hair attempt to assist her but he hesitated. Instead, he just walked by her side feeling sorry for the trembling girl.

"I think you should take a rest, you can use our room.", Marui suggested.

They waited for Kirihara to come back and instruct him to get Eri's yukata which the later leaves lying on her room. The Demon Ace has no objection since it is not a time to be hardheaded.

When Kirihara returned, Marui get out of the room to give Eri privacy to change clothes. The two boys outside had a worried look on their face. They know that the rubber snake is Niou's prank but nobody anticipated that it will be that serious. If Sanada will know about the incident, Niou will surely get screwed, or at worst an intense conflict will occur.

Eri told the two boys that she already changed her clothes and that they can enter the room. The self-proclaimed tensai get some chocolates and sweets from his bag and give it to Eri but the girl refuses.

"It will calm you down a bit.", Marui said.

"I know, but not now…", Eri replied.

"Kaichou, if you will not eat those, then I will.", Kirihara volunteered.

"Hey, it's not for you.", the red hair objected and hit Kirihara's hand.

"But its your most especial sweets. You're so unfair Marui-senpai, why are you giving it to kaichou, I still remember that you even refuse to give Yukimura-buchou that kind of sweets when he asked you.", Kirihara stated.

"Baka! Of course kaichou is a girl.", Marui exclaimed.

Eri give a little chuckle and get a chocolate bar. "I think I'll eat one."

The red hair felt relieved a bit since he saw that Eri chuckled. It means that the girl is starting to go back to normal. Wow! He doesn't expect to see Eri in the verge of sanity.

"What are you looking at?", she asked while eating the chocolate bar.

"Nothing. I never thought that you became too immature sometimes. The kaichou I know is not like that.", the red hair replied.

"Yeah, definitely, the kaichou we know is great!", Kirihara interrupted. "So kaichou can I have this one?"

"I said its for kaichou not for you!", Marui scolded his kohai.

"Let him have that. Look at him, isn't he's so cute with his puppy eyes?", Eri asked.

"Whatever. Definitely he looks like a dog.", Marui said.

"I'm not a dog!", Kirihara cried.

It is midnight when the other boys arrived and Marui is giving a death glare to Niou. On the other hand Sanada is asking where Eri is since the girl doesn't come down.

"She's sleeping already…in our room.", the tensai replied.

Everybody get silent. The Queen Empress, on the boys' room? That is ridiculous!

"What happened?", Sanada asked with a very scary look.

"There is a snake on the cabinet of her room. But don't worry she killed it already.", Marui lied.

"Are you serious? She got snake phobia!", Sanada said and rushed towards the room followed by the other boys.

"Niou!", Marui called the trickster and signaled to go in the kitchen.

The trickster walked towards Marui. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Shut the hell out of you Niou, she is trembling in fear for two hours. I know you have planned it from the start.", said the angry tensai.

"How can you prove it?", Niou asked.

"You can not fool me, I'm a genius! You didn't spend the afternoon break with us; you come back to this cottage because you said you forget something. That is the time you created the bear attack, but it is very clear that Sanada and kaichou both testify that there is no bear in this place. Second, you place the rubber snake on kaichou's cabinet because you overheard from Sanada that kaichou is afraid of snake. Third, I know your habit of listening to the weather forecast every morning, you intentionally let the group leave even though you know that it will rain heavily.", the red hair pointed out.

"I never expect you to be that witty. Yes, I planned everything.", Niou confessed.

"You almost get kaichou in a very big, scandalous serious problem.", the tensai said.

"I'm sorry I didn't anticipate it will be that serious. But Marui, aren't you being too protective of her?", Niou diverted the talk.

The red hair boy stammered. "I.. I hate you Niou!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** How's this chapter? Did I disappoint you? Please review.

**Thanks to the following for:**

**Reviews-** EcstaticPetenshi, PurePrincess

**Favorites**- Genesis"Genrix"Syrix, Gothique marionette, hanonmm, Ice-Creamy-Life, jengurunghk, kallen-chan09

**Story Alerts**- weaseldale, shadowsnow, roonaty, rebirthreborn, iampastic


	7. Sweet Lips

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Sweet Lips**

The camp is over and the exam is just around the corner. The Rikkai tennis regulars are attending a weekend special class to cope up with their one week absence.

"Hayyy… could we just skip this special class senpai?", Kirihara sighed.

"Akaya, be thankful that the teachers will give us special lecture today.", Sanada scolded.

"But I'm so sleepy. Morito-sensei teaches so boring.", the Demon Ace protested.

"Well if you will fail his subject, we can not do anything but to kick you out from the team.", Renji threatened his kohai.

"Tsk, why should I learn that stupid English subject. I have no ambition of going to America.", Kirihara complained.

"Enough of your complain Akaya.", Yagyuu said as he entered the classroom with Yukimura and Jackal.

"Hmm… were Niou and Marui? Akaya did you know where are they?", Yukimura asked.

"Marui-senpai told me that they are going to buy some foods.", the kohai replied.

"Those baka, what the hell are they thinking, we're not going to a fieldtrip.", Sanada commented.

"But I think it is fine, we could tell sensei that we can hold a group study rather than a formal class.", Yukimura suggested.

"Yay, group study! I love it!", Kirihara is overjoyed.

"I do not think so Kirihara Akaya.", a voice said. It is Morito-sensei who just entered the room. "I could allow your senpai since they are in the same year, but for you, I will be the one to teach you."

Kirihara's world is doomed. He hate English subject and he hate his sensei. His senpai-tachi leave him with Morito-sensei waiving their hands making him more upset. At the middle of the lecture, his teacher received an emergency phone call from the hospital telling that his teacher's son was involved in an accident. The Demon Ace is so happy since it only means that he could be freed from his English nightmare, yet he feels sorry for his teacher.

"Hey, what are doing here, aren't you suppose to be with Morito-sensei?", Niou asked.

"Morito-sensei's son was involved in an accident that is why I'm free.", Kirihara proudly said with his hands tossed in the air.

"Don't celebrate baka, if you failed your exam, there is no Nationals waiting for you.", Marui commented.

Suddenly, a familiar girl entered their classroom.

"Is Kirihara-san here?", Eri asked.

Upon hearing his name, Kirihara tries to hide under the table, he knows that the teachers might find a replacement for Morito-sensei as his special tutor.

"Yes, he is.", Niou replied and point to a table where his kohai is hiding.

"Well, Kirihara-san I think you should go with me at the Student Council Office since I will be Morito-sensei's replacement.", Eri told the still hiding second year.

"You're not a sensei so why would you teach me?", the Demon Ace protested.

"I could manage it, remember that I'm the editor-in-chief. I could help you understand your lessons.", the girl persuaded.

"Tarundoru Akaya! Just go with Eri-chan!", Sanada yelled.

"Yes, you're just a distraction here.", the red hair said while blowing his bubble gum.

"So Marui, you're distracted… by whom?", Niou is starting to tease Marui.

"Of Akaya, who else should I get distracted?", the tensai replied and rolled his eyes.

The poor kohai has no choice but to go with Eri while his senpai continue their group study. At the Student Council Office, a pile of books are waiting for Kirihara Akaya. He gulped. He will surely die.

"Kaichou, please don't torture me. If you want we could just go to the nearest shopping mall. I will buy you a stuffed toy.", Kirihara tries to bribe Eri.

"Unacceptable! Is that what your senpai-tachi teaches you?", Eri scolded.

"No, but my sister always agree with that deal. So please kaichou, just let me go, I hate English.", Kirihara pleaded.

"If you hate English, then I will help you to love it.", Eri replied in a cold tone.

Lunchtime, the group was about to eat their lunch at the rooftop but without Kirihara. The second year is not allowed to eat his lunch until he doesn't get at least 70% correct answers from his mock quiz.

"Did I pass?", Kirihara asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately you only get 69% correct answers.", Eri replied seriously.

Kirihara is getting pissed. His eyes are turning red.

"Don't give me those bloodshot eyes Kirihara Akaya if you value your life.", Eri warned the Demon Ace while holding a pen knife in her hand.

Suddenly, the Student Council's door opened. The red headed boy together with his sea urchin haired friend entered the room.

"Senpai are not allowed inside. Kirihara-san is in the middle of his study.", Eri notified the two boys.

"We just want to give him this.", Marui said as he raised a small box of cake.

"Cake for lunch? How ridiculous.", Eri raised an eyebrow.

"Ne Akaya, how are you doing?", Niou asked as he snatched the quiz result out of Kirihara's hand.

"I failed. She tell me I can not eat lunch until I'm not able to get 70% correct answers.", Kirihara replied.

"How bad, I think I'm going to eat this alone.", Marui tries to envy his kohai.

"Kaichou, he's eating my cake!", Kirihara cried.

"Give him back that cake.", Eri commanded Marui.

"But why? Didn't you tell him that he could not eat lunch if he will not pass his quiz?", the tensai asked.

"I change my mind. I will let him eat his lunch but I will increase the passing rate for 75%.", the girl replied as she get the boy's bento.

Kirihara's eyes sparkled. He's really hungry and wanted to eat his bento. Without any hesitation, he opened it and after thanking for the food, immediately devours it.

"Hey Akaya, watch your manner. You eat like a dog.", Niou mocked his kohai when he saw something interesting.

"What is this?", the red hair asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious sugar freak? Of course a bento.", Eri replied quite pissed of the boy's reaction.

"But why?", Marui's out of the world reply since he is used to receive such thing from his fan girls.

"Let's just say as a payment for listening to my sentiments during the camp, but if you don't like I will just keep it.", Eri explained.

"How many times did I tell you that you do not need to pay me for anything?", Marui asked.

"I do not want to have debt in anybody, that's all. So, are you going to take it or not?", Eri replied in a casual tone.

"Whatever.", the red haired boy replied and took the bento out of Eri's hands.

Niou's grin grew wider again. It looks like that he discovers a secret in which the Queen Empress is involved. To make sure of his discovery, he asked Renji if the data master had any information if their kaichou had ever given a bento to anyone. Renji replied that Eri has no record of her giving a bento and the probability that she will do it is negative 13%.

In the afternoon, the boys get back to their normal routine. At last, Kirihara is free. The boy immediately runs outside the Student Council Office leaving Eri with the pile of books.

"So careless.", Eri muttered and start arranging the books which she will return to the library.

The sun is setting; the orange rays of the sun signal the end of the day. Eri is walking at the corridor carrying the pile of books which almost cover her face; suddenly she feels that the thing that she carries gets lighter. She looked at the boy who eases her burden of carrying books.

"Thanks.", she said.

"Never mind, Girls should not carry heavy things.", the red haired boy replied as they walked silently towards the library.

There is nobody at the library since it's weekend and it's already late in the afternoon. The red haired boy helped Eri to arrange the books.

"What is this feeling? I feel butterfly on my tummy… my heart is beating fast…", Eri talked to herself as she handed a book to the boy but it slipped on her hand.

"Is there something wrong? Are you sick? ", the red hair asked with a concerned look.

"No, I'm not.", Eri replied as she picked the book and simultaneously wipe her forehead.

"You're sweating a lot.", the red hair said and pulled out a handkerchief on his pocket and handed to the girl.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm alright.", the girl refused to take the handkerchief while avoiding to look at the red hair's face.

The red hair boy lean closer and wipe the girl's forehead.

"Are you flirting with me?", Eri asked with a blushing face.

"What if I does?", the boy replied with a seductive look.

"You're too close.", she avoided to answer the question.

"Will you get mad of me?", the red hair asked as he move his face near the girl's face, their lips just an inch away.

Suddenly she pushed the boy away from her. "Who are you?"

The boy was shocked at the girl's question. He immediately runs away from the Eri taking off his disguise. Too bad, Eri chases him.

"Isn't that Niou-senpai? Why is kaichou chasing him?", Kirihara said while looking at his alarmed senpai who is running for his life.

"There is a 84% probability that Niou made a prank on her.", Renji predicted.

"Don't let me catch you Niou Masaharu or else I will stab you to death!", Eri shouted as she pursue the trickster.

"Can somebody help me!", Niou shouted as if he is enjoying what is happeneing to him.

"I'll kill you!", Eri screamed making a scene at the Rikkaidai ground.

"Help!", Niou bawled as Eri caught his ponytail.

The girl seizes him to the ground and start throwing girly punches on Niou's body. She even tries to scratch Niou leaving three red marks on the trickster's handsome face.

"Masaharu-kaichou, please stop. You're killing me.", Niou pleaded but never fight back.

"Unforgivable!", Eri shouted.

The students who witness the ruckus started to gather around the two of them. It is a very rare sight to see their kaichou act so weird yelling and beating somebody in front of everybody.

"Stop it, Eri-chan.", Sanada commanded as he held the girl on his arms.

"Don't stop me Geni-kun, I'll kill that guy!", Eri tries to escape from Sanada's grip.

"Let her go Sanada, she will brawl more if you don't.", Marui suggested as he helped Niou to stand up sending a what-damn-prank-did-you-do-again glare to the trickster.

"Stay away from this Marui.", Sanada scolded the self proclaimed tensai.

"I'm just saying the truth, girls are so LOUD. Just look at kaichou, she's brawling about something that we can't understand.", the red hair remarked as he pop his bubble gum.

Eri abruptly change her mood, she goes back to her calm composure. It looks like the self-proclaim tensai can tame her.

"Get Niou to the club house. We have many things to ask him.", Sanada told the tennis regulars as he let go of Eri.

"Now, tell me what happened.", Sanada asked in a very gentle manner.

"Nothing.", Eri replied as she bit her lower lip.

"Did Niou peeped at the girl's room?", the stoic boy asked blushing.

"No! He don't!", Eri objected.

"Then what? What kind of trick did he do to you?", Sanada asked.

"You don't have to know.", Eri replied and walked away.

When Sanada returned at the club house, Yukimura and Renji have already started interrogating the trickster.

"Did she caught you peeping at the girl's room?", Yukimura asked.

"No! Why would I peep?", Niou protested.

"So if you do not peep, then there is a 100% probability that you play a prank on her. So what prank it is?", Renji calculated.

"I think I should have lied and just seconded their first assumption.", Niou said to himself. "Secret…"

"Tarundoru! You have created a big news! But since Eri-chan doesn't want to tell me anything about your prank, we will just leave it for both of you.", Sanada's verdict.

"But it's so ungentle man if Niou will not ask for her apology.", Yagyuu said while adjusting his glasses.

"Yagyuu is right, and aside from that, if Masaharu-kaichou becomes pissed of somebody, and there is a high probability that she will use her executive power to make rules that will bring hell to the one who offended her.", Renji pointed out.

The following day, Niou was asked to choose between two options. The first option is to apologize to Eri and the second option is to treat the tennis regulars in an 'Eat All You Can' restaurant.

"This is what I call abuse!", Niou protested.

"No it's not. You created a scandal so you should fix it.", Yagyuu explained.

"And will the 'Eat All You Can' stuff can fix it?", Niou asked sarcastically.

"Practically yes, because Genichirou will be the one to fix your problem if you chose the second option.", Renji replied.

"This is ridiculous! All of you just wanted to eat for free. I could see it in your eyes.", Niou complained.

"Let's just call it karma.", Marui said sarcastically.

"Huh, do you think I can't do option number one? Of course I can.", Niou fixed himself and walked towards the door.

"Were are you going?", Yukimura asked.

"To ask apology.", the trickster replied and winked at Marui.

The trickster went to the Student Council Office with his teammates stalking him. He found Eri sitting on her Presidential Chair reading and signing documents.

"Masaharu-kaichou…", Niou greeted.

"What do you want? If this is all about what happened yesterday, forget it. I don't want to think about it anymore.", Eri replied still pretending to be busy with her chores.

"Definitely yes. It's all about that incident, well I'm sorry, I really have no intention of going that far.", the trickster replied.

"Is that so? You almost kiss me!", Eri said in an angry voice.

"But it doesn't happen.", Niou replied.

"Get lost. I don't want to see your face.", Eri yelled.

"But Masaharu-kaichou, my disguise is so perfect yesterday, how did you found out that it is not Marui?", the trickster asked seriously.

"Your lips are not sweet as green apple bubblegum.", Eri replied in a casual voice.

"Oh, is that so? Puri~", Niou exclaimed.

The boys asked Niou if Eri accepts his apology. He told them that Eri wanted to put off their issue whatever it is. Everyone has gone to the courts except for Marui and Niou who were still in the change room.

"What the hell did you do to kaichou?", Marui asked with a piercing look.

"Do you want to know?", Niou said and took a deep breath. "I almost kiss her."

Marui abruptly grab Niou's collar with a very fierce look on his eyes. "How dare you!"

"Relax Marui, why are you so affected? Are you jealous?", Niou asked trying to tease the red hair.

Marui's grip loosens until he let go of Niou. "No, I'm not. Just leave her alone.", he replied in a calm voice.

"I just want to make myself clear, even though kaichou belongs to the type of girl i like, I am not the kind of person who will betray a friend.", Niou stated while fixing his shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, my internet connection is so weak, I should have published this together with the previous chapter. Anyway, did you like it? Next chapter will be so sugary sweet like honey, haha. Stay tune.


	8. Bittersweet Reality

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, enjoy reading. I will appreciate if I could get reviews from you XD**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: Bittersweet Reality**

The exam result is posted on the bulletin board of Rikkaidai Fuzoku; meaning another feather on the cap of Masaharu Eri. As usual, the girl landed the top spot on the list of the best students. Eri's life goes back to normal; the red haired boy together with his teammates seems to forget her.

"Hmm…chocolate or strawberry?", the girl said under her breath as she choose between the two syrups.

Strawberry? It's so unusual since chocolate is her favorite pancake syrup. But anyways, she decided to get the strawberry syrup and walked to the counter.

The queue is quite long and buying only a pack of skim milk, flour and syrup is so inconvenient. If only her friends didn't bother her to tell her make pancakes for them, she will not persevere to wait in the long queue. Before her is an old lady having difficulty in carrying a basket full of goods.

"Oba-san, may I help you?", Eri asked the old lady.

"Oh, thank you my dear.", the old lady smiled and handed her basket to Eri.

It took around 15 minutes before the old woman's turn to pay her groceries. As she leave the place, Eri is still eyeing her. The girl can not believe how cruel it is to leave an old woman shopping alone at the department store. After Eri paid the items, she get her bag from the baggage area and leave the store. At the bus station, Eri finds the old woman again.

"It's you again. The nice girl at the department store.", the old woman greeted Eri.

"Uhmm.. yes, it's me Oba-san.", Eri replied timidly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, a pissed red hair boy is trying to negotiate with the candy man of a candy store.

"Please, I do not want this prize.", Marui pleaded.

"But that is the first prize.", the candy man replied.

"But I want the second prize.", the tensai said.

"Oh boy, this is the first time it happened. Why would you exchange the original cake hairclip being used at the teenage popular 'Honey, My Love, So Sweet' movie for a chocolates gift voucher? Many girls are dying to get that hair clip.", the candy man asked.

"That's exactly why I do not like this prize, I'm not a girl!", the red hair cried.

"But you can give that hair clip to your younger sister if you want.", the candy man suggested.

"I don't have a sister.", Marui replied.

"Then to your mother.", the candy man recommended.

"It's too childish! Please just let me exchange this stupid cake hair clip into something that I can eat.", the red hair begged.

"Sorry but I can't do it. Why don't you give that hair clip to your girlfriend? But in your case I think you don't have one.", the candy man sarcastically said.

"Of course I don't have a girlfriend.", Marui replied.

"Then try to find one so that you can get rid of that hair clip.", the candy man suggested and turned his back so that the red hair boy will leave the store.

Still pissed of the candy man, Marui crossed the street and walked towards the bus station.

"There you are.", the old lady greeted the pissed boy.

"I'm sorry Oba-san if I let you wait for a long time.", Marui apologized.

"No its alright, I have met this sweet girl named Masaharu-san while I'm waiting for you.", his grandmother replied while glancing at Eri.

Eri's face suddenly turned red and she is speechless as she sit beside the old lady.

"Ka…kaichou?", Marui said in disbelief.

"Hi.", that's what Eri could say at the moment.

"Oh, you knew each other.", Marui's grandmother exclaimed in happiness.

"Well, uhmm… yes. A sort of…", the tensai replied scratching his head lightly.

"Very good then, I will invite Masaharu-san to join us in dinner tonight.", his grandma said.

"But …", Eri tries to make an excuse.

"No excuses Masaharu-san, you told me a while ago that you have spare time tonight, didn't you? Will you turn down an invitation from an old woman?", Marui's grandma tries to self pity in order to convince Eri.

Eri gives up, grandma wins! The poor girl ended up standing in front of Marui's house. Actually, it is quite a celebration because its Marui's youngest brother's birthday. As the girl enter the house, she feels butterflies fly on her tummy and her heart beats so fast again. Well, she only feel that whenever she is joining school competitions, but why in the world would she feel it now?

"Oba-san is home.", Marui's grandmother said in a loud voice as her two small grandchildren approached her gleefully.

"Oba-san!", the two small boys yelled and hugged their grandmother, then looked at Eri who is still outside the door.

"Isn't that the onee-san at the zoo?", Marui's youngest brother asked the older one.

"Yes, I'm sure she is that onee-san. But what is she doing here?", Marui's second sibling said.

"It looks like that you know Masaharu-san. Why don't the two of you show her around our house?", grandma told the two boys.

"Yay!", the two boys said as they hold Eri's both hands and lead her towards the living room.

"Oh, isn't it so nice? Masaharu-san looks like their true big sister.", grandma said with glittering eyes while looking at his oldest grandson.

"Oba-san…", Marui replied blushing attempting to leave.

"Where are you going Bunta?", grandma asked.

"I'm going to place this on the kitchen Oba-san.", the red hair said while lifting the basket of goods, but actually his true intention is to search for all the video cam, digi-cam, web cam and mobile phones which can be a source of picture taking. He doesn't want to be black mailed by his younger siblings again.

While grandma prepares the apple pie, the self-proclaimed tensai is out of Eri's sight. He is still busy hiding all the cameras. But if he is thinking that camera will be his brother's ultimate black mail, well it's not. His younger siblings had already started telling Eri his dark deepest secrets.

"Hey Masaharu onee-san, why are you here?", Marui's second sibling asked.

"Because your Oba-san invited me.", Eri replied with a fake smile.

"Really. I thought Onii-chan invited you because he wanted to introduce you to our parents.", the youngest Marui said while holding Eri's hand.

"WHAT! And why would sugar freak do that?", Eri exclaimed in a very defensive tone.

"Because we think you are his girlfriend.", the second sibling replied innocently clinging to her arm.

"So you call our Onii-chan as sugar freak. Is that how you show your affection towards him?", the youngest boy asked.

Eri is stunned of the little boys' questions. Are they interrogating her? And what about grandma? Is she the master mind of all that is happening to her? This is torture!

"Oh, Masaharu onee-san is turning red. Maybe she got a fever. Look, sweat is starting to drop to her chin.", Marui's second sibling noticed.

"Masaharu onee-san, do you know that onii-chan had a bad habit while sleeping?", the youngest boy asked.

"No, I don't. So what is it?", Eri asked out of curiosity.

"Sorry but we can not tell you unless you give us 100 yen.", the second brother asked.

"Uhmm.. ok.", Eri replied while opening her bag.

"Two hundred yen! Do not tell her anything.", Marui suddenly shouted.

"Oh, onii-chan is here. So Masaharu onee-san, can you give us higher than that?", the little boys challenged.

"Of course yes. 201 yen.", Eri is loving the situation.

"Three hundred yen!", the red hair bid again.

"Let me remind you oni-chan that this is only the first secret, we still have two secrets to bid and it is more embarrassing.", the youngest one warned Marui.

Marui's eyes widened and cold sweat started to appear on his forehead. "Ok fine, I lost the first bid."

"You hear that Masaharu onee-san? Give us the 201 yen first before we tell you the secret.", the middle sibling requested.

Eri handed the 201 yen and the youngest boy whisper something to her ears. Eri blushed to what she hear and chuckle.

"What? Don't make me look like a fool!", the tensai shouted.

"We simply tell her that sometimes you drool while you sleep.", the boys said in sync.

Marui banged his head on the nearest cabinet. "Please kaichou stop asking them silly things!"

"So what's next?", Eri asked the two little boys paying no attention to Marui.

"For 100 yen.", the younger boy said.

"Hey sugar freak, aren't you going to bid?", Eri asked.

"No, I'll pass.", the tensai replied with a horrible look.

"Oni-chan had tendencies of not changing underwear during weekends.", the youngest boy confessed.

"It's not true!", Marui objected.

Eri was shocked of what she heard. It's a big TURN-OFF! Well, don't blame the little boys; it's her choice to hear that deepest darkest secret of sugar freak.

"Don't believe them kaichou, of course I change my undies everyday!", the red hair shouted out of humiliation.

"Liar! Didn't you do that when you are younger? Okaa-san told us.", the little boys said.

"So Masaharu onee-san, are you ready for onii-chan's dirtiest secret?", the second sibling asked.

"No, the two secrets are enough for me.", Eri replied since she saw that Marui's mother just arrived from work.

"Come on Masaharu onee-san.", the little boys pleaded since they are interested of Marui's bid. For sure their oldest brother will give everything he has in order to preserve his secret.

"Sorry boys, but I don't want to offend your onii-chan too much.", Eri replied as she stood up fixing her uniform.

Marui's mother immediately saw Eri and gaveher a smile. "Who is she?", she asked his eldest child.

"Okaa-san!", Marui exclaim in shock since he didn't sense that his mother is already behind him.

"Huh?", his mother seems to be wondering why his son is acting strangely.

"Ah, Okaa-san, she is Masaharu Eri, our school president.", the tensai replied.

"Nice to meet you Marui-san.", Eri bowed before Marui's mother.

"Nice to meet you too Masaharu-san.", the red hair's mother also greeted. "Did my son did anything worst at Rikkaidai?"

"No madam, actually…", Eri's words are cut off by grandma's words.

"I'm the one who invited that young lady. She is so generous to assist me in the department store as well as to accompany me while waiting for Bunta at the bus station.", the old woman explained.

The dinner is ready when Marui's father arrived. Eri is so surprised to find out that the tailor who helped her find her pink Lolita costume is no other than sugar freak's father. Actually, the dressmakers refused to make that costume for her since they accept so many jobs, but she is too persistent that is why she even went to the tailoring shop where Marui's father works. Since he took pity of the girl, he called his friend who owned a cosplay store to help Eri.

Eri doesn't enjoy the dinner since Marui's family is asking her bunch of questions. They are asking Eri from her family background up to personal things like having a boyfriend. If only she could sink in her seat, she had done it already but unfortunately she can't. After the dinner, Eri told them that she is so sorry but she needs to go back to her house.

"Masaharu-san I hope you could visit us again. My children are so attached to you.", Marui's mother said.

"Ye..yes…I..will..", Eri replied with uncertainty.

"The next time you visit us, I will bake a strawberry cake for you.", grandma added.

Marui accompanied her towards the bus stop. While walking, silence is being observed until Marui speaks up.

"Sorry for all the trouble my family causes you.", the red hair apologized.

"It's alright, don't mind it.", Eri replied avoiding to look at Marui's face.

"Wait kaichou.", the red hair boy pulled something from his pocket.

"Why?", the girl replied.

"Could you open your palm?", Marui asked Eri while he stretched his arm with his fist close since he hides something inside it.

"If you're thinking to do a prank like you're sea urchin friend does, forget it. I'm not afraid of cockroach, spiders and worms.", Eri said with a twitched eyebrow.

"No, this is not a prank.", he replied sincerely.

Eri noticed that Marui is not playing a prank on her so she held her palms together. The red hair boy dropped something on her palm.

"A hair clip?", Eri muttered as she look at the shining thing on her hand.

"Well, I got it as a prize from a candy store but I don't know whom I can give it. Since my family caused you too much trouble, just accept it as my payment.", the tensai explained uncomfortably.

"But this is expensive. I heard about this hair clip from other girls, they are dying to get this thing. By the way, did I tell you to give me something in return?", Eri asked.

"Isn't that my line? ", Marui pointed out. "If you don't like it, you can simply throw it away, I don't mind."

"Certainly not, how could I throw the first gift that I received from a boy.", she murmured and continue walking.

"Did you say something kaichou?", the red hair asked.

"No I don't.", Eri replied.

When they reached the bus stop, there is awkward silence again. The cold wind started to blow mildly. Eri crossed her hands on her chest when suddenly Marui dropped his denim jacket on the girl's shoulders.

"Thanks.", Eri said as she tries to hide her blushing face.

"Put it on or else you can catch cold.", the red hair said casually.

When Eri returned home, her mother welcomes her at the door with a furious face. Eri tries not to have eye contact with her since she knew it will only scold her.

"Where have you been?", her mother asked in a stern voice.

"At my friend's house okaa-san.", she replied.

"Friends? Are you making me laugh? Kanzaki-chan and Wanazaki-chan came here a while ago looking for you.", her mother pointed out.

Well yes, how can she forgot that the reason why she went to the department store is to buy the ingredients she will use in making pancakes for her two friends who is coming to her house that evening.

"You're dating someone aren't you?", her mother bluntly asked when she noticed the denim jacket her daughter is wearing.

"No okaa-san, I'm not-", Eri's words were cut off when she feel a burning sensation on her right cheek and she taste something salty.

"Reiko, stop that.", his father showed up with his ever stoic voice and face. "Eri go to your room; a week detention for coming home late."

Eri immediately run towards her room. Getting home late? Isn't it only 7:30 in the evening? She even returns home around 10:00 yet she hasn't received any scolding from her parents. She thought that maybe because her friends came to their house and she is not there that is why her parents became angry at her. She never let tears to escape from her eyes; she hate it whenever her mother physically hurt her in all the displeasing things she does. She could even hear how her parents argue about her.

"Are you tolerating your daughter?", her mother asked in a very pissed manner.

"I got no issues with her. She top the recent exam in their school so I do not think that she is involve in dating.", her father replied.

"You don't know who your daughter really is Ichirou. Teenagers now have tendencies to become rebellious if you will not discipline them."

"And you don't know how to position yourself in this house Reiko. I'm her father and I should decide on what punishment to give her."

"If only I had a son, I will not suffer this kind situation of keeping a useless problem daughter.", her mother started to cry bitterly.

"Eri is not a useless problem daughter, she doesn't cause any disgrace to this family. ", her father clarified.

This is not the first time it happened to her. Whenever her mother got irritated with her, it will treat her badly. She opened her drawer and get some of her scapegoats; CHOCOLATES. Yes, eating too much of this sweets are her only refuge whenever she feels upset.

"The time that I fear has come, my daughter is now growing up.", Eri's father said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know you are quite shocked at the ending part, right? It will take days before I update this story so please bear with me. **Subscribe to story alert if necessary.**

By the way, I disclaim 'Honey, My Love, So Sweet' the movie. It is one of my favorite local movie of all time.


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note: **Yay! At last, I updated this story. So here it is. Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks XD

By the way, I put a link to Eri's picture on my profile, check it out under POT OC characters. Thanks to EcstaticPetenshi for teaching me how to do it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Hot Chocolate**

Eri is facing a big dilemma, bunkasai (cultural festival) is around the corner and she is grounded for a week. She already prepare the plan for the upcoming school festival but the Student Council officers can not picture what her exact plan is.

Later that evening, during dinner, Eri's mother opened up a conversation. Eri's father will not be around for a week due to his duty as a member of the Japanese Air force.

"The bunkasai's preparation is next week, right?", her mother asked.

"Yes… okaa-san. How did you know?", Eri replied.

"Yagyuu-kun together with his red haired friend came here a while ago.", Eri's mother said.

Eri stopped from eating upon hearing that the red hair boy dropped at her house. "Did they give you something okaa-san?"

"Yes, they handed me an envelope saying it's a report from your Student Council. So, its your school's plan for the upcoming bunkasai.?", her mother asked.

"Yes okaa-san.", Eri replied and bows her head with her hands clasp together. "Please okaa-san, lelt me lead our Student Council to prepare for the bunkasai. This is my last year in middle high. In exchange, I will do anything that you like."

"Is that so Eri? Alright, I will ask your oto-san to take away your punishment, but there is one condition."

"Anything that you asked, what matters to me are the students of Rikkaidai.", Eri said desperately.

Two days after her deal with her mother, Eri looked so exhausted while walking at Rikkaidai's corridor. She even bumped to some students but it seems that she didn't notice them.

"Hey, did you know the rumors about kaichou? It seems that she is dating someone.", a girl told her friend in a low voice.

"Eh? Really? So who is that lucky guy?", the other girl asked.

"I also don't know, but have you noticed her hair clip? It's the original cake hairclip used at the popular teen movie.", the first girl said.

"So it means, it's the guy who gave her that hairclip. Kya! I envy kaichou, I am dying to get it but my boyfriend can't get it for me.", the second girl commented.

Marui who happened to be near the two girls overheard the conversation. Is he the one the girls are talking about? Or are they talking of another guy?

"The bunkasai is just a week to go, each day we will have different concepts, the first day is themed as 'Survivors in Safari', meaning we will make Rikkaidai's botanical garden as a furious jungle and everyone should wear jungle themed outfit, you can be a lion, Tarzan or even a flower if you like.", Eri preside on the student council meeting trying to act enthusiastically.

Everyone in the room whispered to each other, it looks like this year's school cultural festival will be so exciting.

"May I continue now? The second day is a 'Musical Day', there will be battle of the bands, karaoke and hip hop dancing competition. Also, the Music Club will invite some singers from other schools to perform.", Eri said.

"Cool, I never think kaichou will think of this.", another one commented.

"The third day will be the 'Super Sentai Day' where everyone is expected to cosplay anime characters, there will also be an exhibit of manga, robots and arcade will also be set up.", Eri continued.

"Eh? Super Sentai Day, but only the boys will enjoy it. What is happening kaichou? I thought you hate those stuffs", the Student Council treasurer complained.

"Not to worry about that, the fourth day will be 'Fairytopia Day', a huge tent will be set up in the Rikkaidai ground and all 3rd year class should depict one fairy tale. The attire for that day is purely fairy tale costumes. There will also be stage play to be performed by the different clubs.", Eri's explanation satisfied the girls while the boys started to grumble.

"Now it sounds fun.", the girls giggled imagining themselves as Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty.

"And the last day is the 'Fun Day', there will be parlor games the whole day and a Masquerade Party at the evening", Eri speaks blushing.

Everybody is surprise; their kaichou wanted a Masquerade Party? Isn't she the one who always disapprove their proposals about having a ball?

"That's all for today. Don't worry about the traditional way of bunkasai because we will still set up cafés and booths on the places that will not be designed specially for the five different concepts. Meeting adjourned.", Eri dismissed the officers.

It is raining heavily so Eri decided to stay at the Student Council office. She didn't notice that she has fallen asleep due to her exhaustion on the compromise she made with her mother. It is past 7 o'clock in the evening she woke up and the rain has stopped. It looks like that she is the only student in Rikkaidai. She immediately grabbed her bag and headed towards their house before her mother think of something again.

"I'm sorry okaa-san. I oversleep at the Student Council office.", Eri explained to her mother but its too late since it already slapped her.

"Didn't I told you that we will meet Junko and his son this evening again? Are you still seeing your guy? Remember our deal Eri. I'm being too generous to you to ask your oto-san to take away your one week detention.", her mother scolded her and walked away. "By the way, I didn't prepare food for supper since Junko and his son invited me for a dinner even though you're not around, cook for yourself if you like to eat."

Eri went to their kitchen to cook but the fridge is empty, it looks like her mother cleaned it and throw the over left foods as well as the old for good vegetables. She just went upstairs to her room and started to find cookies from her secret drawer. Actually she has a drawer full of cookies, biscuits, chocolates and sweets. It is her survival whenever her mother purposely didn't cook for her and whenever she feels upset.

"Why does she think that I am dating someone? I didn't even see sugar freak the whole day.", she said to herself as she buried her head on the pillow and start thinking on how to solve the mistrust of her mother.

* * *

The following morning, she went to the tennis club house to look for someone who could definitely help her.

"Please Geni-kun, I beg you, talk to okaa-san that you will look over me, as you know the cultural festival is 5 days away, I need to stay over night here together with the Student Council members to finish the preparations.", Eri pleaded.

"Why Eri-chan? Did you tell them already that next week is bunkasai?", Sanada asked.

"Yes, I already do, even though they let me lead the preparation, okaa-san is still doubting of me.", Eri replied.

"Doubting of what?", Sanada asked again.

"Well, okaa-san doubted that I'm involve in dating.", Eri replied straight forwardly.

Sanada freeze form hearing Eri's words.

Geni-kun, promise I didn't do that, so please help me, talk to okaa-san that you will look over me and ensure that I'm not seeing anybody. You're the only one who can help me since they know you personally."

Sanada can't help seeing Eri so desperately. He talked to Eri's mother and guarantee Eri's safety at the school's overnight preparation. The news that Sanada will be Eri's knight spread quickly all over Rikkaidai. The Emperor's Fans Club confront her regarding that matter, Eri told them that she has no intention of getting Sanada away from them since they are 2nd cousins.

"Kaichou, we run out of materials to be used as vines.", somebody approached her.

"Go to the stock room and find old ropes, I think it would help.", Eri commanded.

"Kaichou, the hanging bridge has fallen.", another one reported.

"Reconstruct it again; it's the main attraction of the mini forest.", Eri replied.

"Kaichou, we lack materials for the animal mascots, we can not produce the lion outfit, the only option is to have a snake.", somebody asked for approval.

"I will give you the budget that you need, just don't put any freaking snake on the forest, ok?", Eri said.

"Kaichou, the Indian tents can not standup.", the second year representative told Eri.

"Change the concept of the tents, use the Arabian tents concept. It is easier to set up.", Eri commanded.

"Kaichou…", Yagyuu said.

"What?", Eri asked in an annoyed authoritative voice.

"Please take a break, its past 9:00pm and you haven't taken your dinner.", the gentleman replied.

"Thanks Yagyuu but the workforce is having a big trouble, I can not leave them in a situation like this.", Eri explained.

"If you will allow me, let me take control of the situation while you take your break. Please go to the Home Economics room, the food is already prepared for you.", Yagyuu instructed.

"Eri-chan, I think you must agree with Yagyuu, do not over exert yourself on the first day of preparation, save your energy for the following days.", Sanada tries to persuade her.

Eri listened to the boys' advice and together with Sanada, she went to the Home Economics room. To her surprise, she saw the red haired boy chatting with some girls wearing aprons. She tries to avoid looking at the red hair's direction but she feels so irritated especially when she saw the girls surrounding and flirting with Marui.

"Thanks.", Eri told the president of the Home Economics club who serve a warm soup for appetizer.

"Don't mind it kaichou, everyone is working hard for the upcoming festival and this is the only thing we can do as a support to you. Also, we are so thankful to Marui-kun and Jackal-kun, they volunteered to help us prepare the dishes for everyone.", the H.E. president replied.

Eri looked over Marui who is still with some girls. When the red haired boy noticed that she is staring at him, he winked. Eri abruptly avoid looking at him and rolled her eyes which makes Marui chuckled.

"Eh? Marui-kun chuckled at your corny joke.", a girl mistaken the tensai expression.

"Hmm?", Marui has no idea what the girl is telling him because his attention is caught by Eri.

It is the last night of preparation before the festival and there are still many things to set up. The big tent for the 'Fairytopia' is only half built. The Student Council members are loosing their hope when suddenly, a group of construction workers appeared.

"Kaichou, did you call outsiders to build the tent?", Yagyuu asked Eri.

"No, I don't. We don't have that budget to do that. Could you accompany me to where they are?", Eri replied when suddenly she receive a phone call from her mother. "Okaa-san?"

"Eri its me. Did the construction team arrive already?", her mother asked.

"Yes… they are here. Did you know them okaa-san?", Eri replied thinking that her mother might be the one who send them help.

"Yes I know where they come from. Actually I over heard a group of Rikkai students this afternoon that you are having problem to build up the big tent, so I called Junko to send some of her workers at their construction company to help you on your mess.", Eri's mother explained.

Eri was so disappointed upon hearing her mother's explanation but then thinking of the situation, she had no choice but to swallow her pride and let the construction team build the big tent. "Is that so okaa-san, I'm so happy that Junko-san sends some of their workers here."

"Of course I will tell her, by the way expect for his son and his friends to visit your school during the festival, I hope you will treat them well.", her mother said and hang-up the phone.

"Are you alright Eri-kaichou?", Yagyuu asked as he look with concern at the fatigued girl.

"Definitely I will be fine. We got a sponsor from a well known construction company to help us fixed the big tent.", Eri replied with a forced smile.

"Should we go to there location then?", Yagyuu asked.

"I will just stay here, go and meet them Yagyuu, I have to review the flow of the opening ceremony tomorrow, just give me a phone call if something happened.", Eri instructed then she faced Sanada. "Geni-kun, please go with Yagyuu, he might need some assistance from you, I will stay at the Student Council office."

"Yes, I understand.", Sanada replied and walked with Yagyuu.

"I really can't believe she can hold on until this far. She only get 2-3 hours of sleep from the last 5 days.", Yagyuu told Sanada.

"I'm also afraid if worst come to worst. She might collapse anytime during the bunkasai. I wonder how she can stand still like that without loosing per pace in taking control of everything.", Sanada replied.

Eri returned at her office and start reading the flow of the opening program when suddenly somebody place a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Take a break kaichou.", Marui started the conversation.

"I have too many things to do, taking a break is not an option. By the way why are you here?", Eri replied on a stern voice and sip some hot chocolate.

"Sanada told me to take a look after you since he will assist Yagyuu at the field.", Marui said.

"Did you get your denim jacket? Sorry I used my master key to place it inside your locker; I got no time to give it back to you personally." Eri apologized.

"Yes, I already get it." The tensai replied and pulled a trashcan full of chocolate and candy wrappers near Eri. "You're abusing yourself."

"Huh, I'm not superwoman to endure 5 days of nonstop work. Those sweets are to boost my stamina. I'm not surprised that you will figure it out since I get the whole idea from the sugar freak monster that I know.", Eri replied.

"Should I be glad of your sarcastic comment or what?", the tensai said and pulled back the trashcan on the corner of the room.

"By the way, why did you volunteer to help the H.E. Club?", Eri asked.

"I just feel that the girls need my help so I help them. You know, the Home Economics Club is my number one supporter; they even bake my specialized strawberry shortcake. Also, girls who wear their aprons are so kawaii.", the red hair replied.

"Oh, so it means you are flirting with those girls. How pervert.", Eri commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, just kidding. Why? Is there something wrong with that?", Marui said and started to chew a bubblegum.

"Bubblegum is not allowed on my office. If you do not want to throw it away, then you may leave.", Eri started to ignore him.

"Okay I will throw it away.", Marui said still thinking of his precious bubblegum. "Say kaichou, are you jealous of the kawaii H.E. girls?"

Unfortunately, Eri has already fall asleep and didn't hear his words. Hell yeah, hot chocolate has a sleeping effect on Eri. How could she forget that?

"Sleep well kaichou.", the tensai said and pulled the papers on Eri's hands. He even remove his coat and palce it on the girl's shoulders.

* * *

The first day of bunkasai is great. The students enjoyed themselves at the botanical garden. Yukimura required the tennis club members to wear bumblebee outfit except for Kirihara who wear a sunflower costume because he run out of bumblebee costume.

The second day of the cultural festival attracts a lot of students from the other schools and since it is an open house for Rikkaidai, they are welcomed warmly by the Rikkai students. But not for a group of outsiders who caught everyone's attention.

"Hey, is that..", Kirihara words are cut off.

"Hyoutei.", Niou continued Kirihara's words.

"So this is their so called bunkasai, ahn?", the guy with a tear mole installed on his face said.

"Don't ask a question that you already know the answer, Atobe.", Oshitari commented.

Atobe just sighed. "Do whatever you want on this place just don't cause any ruckus. I know their kaichou and she never tolerate any imprudent behavior, ahn.", Atobe warned his teammates.

"Tsk, it looks like you're afraid of her.", Shishido said annoying Atobe.

"Shut your mouth Shishido, Ore-sama is afraid of nobody, what I'm saying is that I don't want to damage the good relationship between our Student Council and theirs. I came here as the president of Hyoutei Gakuen not as the captain of the tennis club, ne Kabaji.", the pride Atobe Keigo replied.

"Usu.", Kabaji said.

"Whatever.", Gakuto irritatingly told the group.

"Aren't we missing someone?", Ootori inquire.

"It's gekokyuju", Hiyoshi said.

On the other hand, Eri is on a café together with Sanada. While on the other table was occupied by Renji, Yagyuu and Yukimura. Jackal and Marui walked towards their table to give their order when suddenly a boy joyfully shouting Eri's name run towards them which caught everyone's attention.

"Eri-chan! Eri-chan!", the boy shouts running towards Eri's direction with open arms.

"The probability that he will embrace kaichou and they will fall to the ground is…", Renji's words are cut off.

The red haired boy hindered the way so he is the one being embraced and fall to the ground with the mischievous boy looking for Eri. They are only inch away for a kiss. (ok, Yayoi fans rejoicing)

"So-sorry.", the mischievous boy with curly orange hair said.

Marui do not move from his position since the other boy's face is too close to him. When the orange curly haired boy notices that it is Marui he began to be hysteric. He eventually forgets about Eri but then focus to the self-proclaimed tensai.

"Marui-kun!", the orange hair exclaimed as he get up from pinning Marui to the ground.

Now Marui is totally screwed. His number one fan boy is literally jumping for joy and start ranting praises towards his genius volley moves. The orange hair helps him to get up and eventually hugged him gleefully.

"I love you, Marui-kun. You're the best.", the boy said.

"Jirou! So this is the place where you go, ahn.", Atobe told his teammate.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I put a link to Eri's picture on my profile, check it out under POT OC characters. Thanks to EcstaticPetenshi for teaching me how to do it.

* * *

Hmmn... what would happen to Eri now that Jirou came to the scene? And what will Marui do if he knew that Jirou is the one that Eri's mother approved to date Eri? But the best part is that, who will Jirou choose? Eri or Marui?

Also on the next chapter, somebody will pissed Marui too much. So stay tune.


	10. Serve with Love

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, sorry for the late update. So here's the next chapter. **Please REVIEW XD**

By the way, I find out that the link for Masaharu Eri's picture is not working, so I change its URL, hopefully it works now, try to view my profile to see her picture, I really got difficulty to get a kyudo girl picture, luckily I found a picture with the same hair and eye color like Sanada.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Serve with Love**

"Look Atobe, its Marui-kun! Gyaa! I can't believe I'm standing in front of him.", Jirou said in a hyper mode.

"I'm glad that you met him again, but don't act like a child, ahhn.", Atobe warned Jirou while looking at Eri.

"Whatever.", Marui grumbled and walked away.

"Wait… Marui-kun, where are you going?", Jirou asked the red haired boy.

"To the place where you can't find me, anyway I'm not the real person you are looking for.", the tensai replied and waves his hand as a sign of goodbye.

"Hey wait!", Jirou run after Marui.

The sweet pair ended up in front of a Yakiniku Stall which happened to be the tennis club's booth. For the sake of showing hospitality to outsiders, Marui let Jirou to tag along with him.

"Here it is.", Marui said and place a saucer of Yakiniku in front of his number one fan boy.

"Sugoi! I can't believe Marui-kun cooks for me.", the orange haired boy said as he eat the yakiniku.

"As long as you will pay me thrice the original price, it's alright.", the tensai replied.

"I will do anything just for you Marui-kun.", Jirou said as he eat.

Marui just watch his fan boy while leaning on the table. "Ne Akutagawa, why did you know kaichou?"

"Hmm... who's kaichou?", the boy replied.

"I mean Eri… Eri-chan.", Marui awkwardly said.

"Ahh… about Eri-chan, our mothers are best friends and they are match making Eri-chan and me.", Jirou replied innocently.

"Oh, is that so.", Marui said in a disappointed voice.

"Yes, actually we have been on a date once, but of course with our mothers, because my mother is afraid that I might just sleep during my first date with Eri-chan.", the talkative boy added.

"Tell me Akatugawa, did you like kaichou, I mean Eri-chan?", the red haired boy asked.

"Definitely yes.", Jirou replied.

"I see.", Marui avoided to look at the boy in front of him.

"But I like Marui-kun more than Eri-chan.", Jirou sincerely said and held Marui's hands.

"Geez, stop it Akatugawa, you're making me sick.", the tensai removed his hands from his fan boy's grasp.

"But its true.", the orange hair pouted.

"Why don't we play tennis. If you win, I'll hang around with you for the whole day.", Marui challenged Jirou.

"Yay! Marui-kun will hang up with me the whole day!", the fan boy tossed his hands on the air.

"That is if you won. But if you loose… promise me that you will disapprove of dating and even seeing Eri.", the red hair said while thinking how will Eri react if she knew that she is being part of a bet.

"Yup! I will not date and see Eri anymore. I will talk to my mother.", Jirou agreed on the conditions set by his tennis idol.

While the sweet pair is playing on the court, Yukimura invited the Hyoutei boys to their yakiniku stall. At first Sanada is so reluctant on why did their buchou invited the spoiled brats but when he knew the reason behind it, he agrees.

"Those baka… they will make those spoiled brats as their club's cash cows.", Eri say under her breath as she scoop an ice cream.

"So this is your yakiniku booth, ahhn? You are so lucky that Ore-sama will be your customer.", the Narcissus boy said.

"Buchou, should I put poison on the yakiniku that Atobe-san will eat?" , Kirihara asked.

"Ahnn? Are you saying something? Ore-sama would liketo request Sanada to prepare the yakiniku.", Atobe requested.

"Tarundoru! And why should I cook for you?", Sanada is so annoyed.

"Ore-sama is your customer, so you must do what I like.", Atobe demanded.

"Just cook for him Genichirou, we will charge him five times the original price.", Renji reminded Sanada.

Atobe take a seat on the farthest table being set up while the other regulars start to annoy the Rikkai tennis boys.

"Here's your order.", Sanada said as he place the yakiniku in front of Atobe and walk away.

"Just stay here, ahhn.", Atobe requested as he picked a piece of yakiniku.

"And why?", Sanada asked and pulled a chair near Atobe.

"Your cooking skill is not that bad, but Ore-sama's cooking prowess is still the best.", Atobe replied and eat the yakiniku.

"Did you ask me to stay just to listen to your sentiments?", Sanada asked in an annoyed manner.

"Its not that all. Look at the nearest court, it looks like Jirou is enjoying himself playing with your teammate.", Atobe commented.

"That Marui, didn't I tell them that nobody is allowed to play during the bunkasai.", Sanada angrily said and stand up.

"Let them play Sanada, it looks like they are only settling something, ahhn.", Atobe assumed while using his insight.

"Tell me Atobe, what is your real reason of showing up in our bunkasai?", Sanada asked bluntly.

"I really wanted to talk to you.", Atobe replied seriously.

"About what? If you're trying to ask me to be your tennis partner, I refuse.", Sanada said firmly.

"It's not about tennis.", Atobe replied. "It's about the Hyoutei girl who is under your familiy's custody."

"Hmmm... Why are you concerning yourself too much?", Sanada asked.

"As the president of Hyoutei Gakuen it is my responsibility to take good care of my schoolmates. I'm just worried about her, ahhn.", Atobe's alibi.

"Is it really you who I am talking with, Atobe? It seems that you suddenly become a loving and caring person.", Sanada sarcastically commented.

"It's not like that, ahhn.", the self-centered boy defensively said.

"Don't worry about Kanzaki-san, my family is taking good care of her. Also, Eri-chan is her friend and they frequently visits each other.", Sanada replied with assurance.

The boys talk was interrupted when Jirou rushed on Atobe and feeling so regretful that he lost to Marui. Sanada took the opportunity to get way from the Hyoutei's captain.

"It looks like that you have a serious talk with Atobe.", Yukimura commented.

"Not really, its just a usual boys' conversation.", Sanada replied.

"Hmm… usual boys' conversation, so it means Genichirou talks to Atobe about food, sports and…GIRLS. Ii data!", Renji assumed as he writes on his notebook.

"Girls?", Kirihara asked. "So fukubuchou like someone that Atobe-san know.",

"Tarundoru Akaya! It's not what you think!", Sanada defensively scolded his kohai.

"Admit it!", the regulars said in synchrony except for Yagyuu who is with Eri.

On the other side of the school, the battle of the bands has just started and there is an intermission number being performed by the invited schools.

"Change over!", the lead singer said with his one hand raised on the air.

"Kyaa!", the girls shouted.

"Whose that? I don't like his cockiness. ", Eri asked with an irritated face and crossed arms.

"He's Wakato Hiroshi from Josei Shonan, and he's also a member of their tennis club. He's quite famous among girls.", Yagyuu replied.

"Why would the Music Club invite such kind of person? How imprudent.", Eri commented again.

After Wakato 's performance, he asked the president of the Music Club on who is Eri because he noticed the girl's irritated expression while he performed. After he signed some autograph and take pictures with his Rikkaidai fan girls, he tries to find Eri on the school ground.

"So there you are.", Wakato greeted Eri while winking.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?", Eri replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Geez, come on Rikkaidai's kaichou, I know you also wanted to talk to me.", Wakato said.

"How boastful. And why should I talk to a person like you?", Eri is starting to get pissed.

Wakato laughed. "I can't believe you really have no idea of who am I. I'm Wakato Hiroshi from Josei Shonan, nice to meet you.", Wakato introduced himself and lend his hand for a handshake.

"Now that you have introduced yourself, could you leave now? I have no interest on you or even joining your fans club.", Eri said straight forwardly.

"Hmm.. you're like a rock.", Wakato said. "This is the first time that I encounter a girl like you."

"I don't really like your rough attitude mister. Not every girl could fall for a guy like you.", Eri replied.

"Alright, you know, I'm not only a good singer and model; I'm also good at playing tennis.", the boy said.

"Whatever. This conversation is taking nowhere, so excuse me.", Eri stated and walked away but then she paused and faced Wakato. "By the way, I would rather choose a self-proclaimed tensai rather than a self-proclaimed superstar."

Wakato is being challenged by Eri's sarcastic comments regarding him. He went to the announcement booth and publicized a shocking statement.

"I would like to inform everyone that I would like to ask your school's kaichou on a date.", Wakato stated.

Eri just went up to the yakiniku stall to discuss something with Atobe. She freezes upon hearing Wakato's proclamation.

"Che, it looks like that you've got some admirer, ahhn?", Atobe teased Eri.

"That bastard. This is so unforgivable! Who does he think he is?", Eri said burning in anger.

"Relax, it is just a date. It is like being with Jirou.", Atobe commented.

"No! It's not! Akatugawa is just a casual companion, but that Wakato guy is nothing but a teenager with raging hormones! He thinks that all girls are easy to get!", Eri is starting to get loud again.

"Hay… so do you like Ore-sama to help you, ahhn?", Atobe asked.

"No, it's alright, I can handle it. This is my territory.", Eri replied.

"As you said. I pity him for challenging the Queen Empress.", Atobe stand up and fix his uniform. "We're going back to Hyoutei now. By the way, Ore-sama commended your bunkasai."

"Bye Eri-chan, sorry we didn't have the time to talk, maybe next time.", Jirou said when he sensed that somebody is looking sharply on him. "Marui-kun! I'm going back to Hyoutei now, I hope we could play again!"

"Whatever, just don't forget our deal.", Marui replied.

"Of course I will.", Jirou swear with his right hand.

After the Hyoutei boys leave, Eri went to the Student Council office. Now, she is trying to find ways how to get rid of Wakato. Meanwhile, Niou is starting to flare up Marui regarding Wakato's invitation to Eri.

"So what will you do? You've got rid out of Akatugawa and now here comes another guy.", Niou asked the red haired boy.

"I can't do anything if kaichou likes him.", Marui replied.

"Is Rikkadai's tensai being insecure?", Niou grinned.

"Shut up Niou!", the red hair yelled in a bad mood, which caught the attention of some nearby students.

"Hey, cool down Marui. Speaking of that guy, he's going over here.", Niou notify.

"Hmm… so this is the tennis club's booth.", Wakato said.

"Yes, are you going to buy yakiniku?", Niou asked the wandering superstar.

"Ok, I'll buy. Just assure me it taste good.", Wakato replied.

"Of course it taste good, especially when cooked with love, ne Marui? Could you prepare his order?", Niou told the bad mood tensai.

While Marui is preparing the yakiniku, Wakato started to ask questions to them. Kirihara just arrived carrying a pitcher of juice and ice cubes.

"Does your kaichou really that snobbish?", Wakato asked.

"Not really. She's just a conservative girl who's mind is still on the Edo period.", Niou replied exaggerating.

"Really? Hay, should I take back my words of asking her out? Since she will only become a boring date.", Wakato assumed.

"Hell yeah, you're the first guy to ask her for a date, so I think you should really back off… especially if someone might poison you of what you did.", Niou said while looking at the tensai's annoyed face.

"Tell me, does your kaichou have a boyfriend?", Wakato asked.

"Boyfriend? Hey Marui, does kaichou have a boyfriend?", Niou passed the question.

"Yes.", Marui bluntly said and place the saucer of yakiniku in front of Wakato.

"Puri~", Niou exclaimed trying not to laugh at the tensai's word.

"Thanks.", Wakato replied and eat a slice of it. "And who's his pitiable boyfriend could be?"

"Marui-senpai!", Kirihara shouted when he noticed the empty chili sauce bottle. "You used all of this?"

Suddenly, Wakato is starting to panic due to the spiciness of the yakiniku he eats. "Water! I need water!"

Niou's smile grew wide as he talks to himself. "That Marui, so he really did it."

The red hair boy gives a pitcher of juice to Wakato to quench the spiciness of the yakiniku which he purposely made but it's too bad that Wakato throw up the foods and the juice, then he fainted.

"My, my what happened to him?", Yukimura just returned to the booth.

"He ate yakiniku and drink juice, that's all.", Marui explained.

"Yes, that guy ate the spiciest yakiniku on earth and drink the dreadful juice which Renji imported from his friend in Seigaku.", Niou elaborated.

"You mean Sadaharu's juice? Oh, I didn't know that Akaya bring it here for free taste. Actually, I should let you guys to try it first before we sell it.", Renji told them.

"Never!", the whole tennis club said firmly.

Girls started to crowd the yakiniku stall and find their adored superstar in a horrible situation. The news about what happened to Wakato reached Eri that is why she came to mock the boy. When she arrived, everyone give her way to see Wakato.

"So, this is the arrogant-ugly-stupid-goat-looking guy who asked me publicly for a date? How disgusting!", Eri insulted him in front of the crowd.

"You're so mean.", Wakato replied and tries to stand up. "Forget our date; all I want is to get out from this place."

Wakato's fan girls are quite disappointed but at the same time they feel glad that Wakato will not date Eri anymore.

"Eri-kaichou, is it true that you really don't like to date Wakato-kun?", Wakato's fan girl asked.

"Of course yes! I do not like that kind of person from the start. So don't worry, he's not the type of guy that I like.", she replied.

"Oh really? So what type of guy does kaichou likes?", Niou suddenly get into the girls conversation.

"Kyaa! Niou-kun!", the girls giggled.

Eri just glare at Niou then she noticed that Yukimura is talking with Marui.

"Gomen. The hot chili sauce is just an accident.", the tensai lied to Yukimura.

"I know it, but be careful next time. As a punishment, 50 laps around the court.", the captain said with a smile. "Akaya, Renji, run 20 laps with Marui for the ruckus that Seigaku's juice had caused."

"Hai!", Kirihara and Renji replied.

It is already afternoon when Marui finished his laps and everybody is in the gymnasium for the finals of the battle of the bands. He lied down on the grass with eyes closed while still panting for his breath; suddenly somebody dropped a small towel on his eyes.

"Thanks… kaichou…", he said.

Eri was mesmerized why sugar freak knew that it is her. She sits besides him while holding a bottle of energy drink and a chocolate bar on her hands.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the closing ceremony for this day?", Marui asked trying to build up his composure as he sit down.

"Yes, but I could let Yagyuu handle this matter. I'm afraid that they might request me to sing later. So I'm hiding from them.", Eri replied and handed the energy drink to Marui.

"Why? Aren't you are Rikkaidai's little miss perfect? Singing is just a piece of cake for you.", the red hair said and gulp some energy drink.

"I'm not good at singing and dancing. Even though I asked my friends to teach me how to do those sort of things, I don't have the confidence to do so.", Eri confessed.

"Is that so?", Marui take the chocolate bar from Eri's hands.

"Hey! Did I give you that?", Eri protested.

"It's your fault that I ran 50 laps today, so I assume that this is your payment for my heroic act.", the sugar freak said.

"What do you mean, sugar freak?", Eri asked.

"Come on kaichou, don't act as if you don't know that I intentionally put chili sauce on that Wakato guy's yakiniku and let him drink the special juice from Seigaku.", Marui stated.

"Ah, so now you are now demanding payment for the favor that you made. I thought you don't want anything in return?", Eri asked.

"Only this time, since I get so tired.", the red hair replied and break the chocolate bar in two. "Here."

Eri get the half of the chocolate from Marui. "Say sugar freak, why did you help me get rid of that Wakato guy?"

"This chocolate taste good.", Marui ignored Eri's question. "Kaichou, if a candman asked you why did you spend your money on buying expensive brand of chocolate, what will be your answer?"

"Is that something to be asked? Of course the answer is too obvious.", Eri twitched her eyebrow.

"Yes, even without asking, the candyman will surely know the answer.", Marui paused and look away from Eri.

"That I love the expensive brand of chocolate and even if I have to sacrifice I will, just to get it.", Eri replied unconsciously.

"You answer your question, kaichou.", the tensai stand up and face Eri.

"Hah? What do you mean?", Eri is wondering what is her question that is being answered.

"Lets go at the awardings, they might be looking for you.", the red hair said.

"Just go ahead, they might ask me to sing.", Eri replied.

"It's not a problem, just choose your favorite song… if you want I could sing with you.", Marui volunteered.

"No thanks. I bet you don't know how to sing Honey, Honey.", Eri replied with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So how is it? The next chapter will be the Super Sentai Day and the Masquerade Ball, so stay tune. Again, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, thank you._

_By the way if you don't know Wakato Hiroshi, he's the one whom Kaido faced at the Kanto Tournament. He's somehow arrogant and cocky and he even has a fans club. He also played with Kabaji at the Junior Invitational tournament under Hanamura-sensei, it is simultaneous with Atobe and Sanda's unofficial match._

_About that Hyoutei girl that Atobe and Sanada is talking about, it is one of Eri's best friends. Remember in Chapter 8 when her mother slapped her? She metioned that Eri's friends came to their house, the one is named Kanzaki-chan and the other one is Wanazaki-chan. This two OC will appear before the ending of this story since one of them will play the major role on the next fanfic that I will write. _


	11. First Time

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Supposed to be this is two chapters of the story, but I compress it to one chapter since my target chapter to finish this story is only up to chapter 15. Anyway, enjoy reading and **please leave a REVIEW**.

Oh, before I forget, the first part is about the Super Sentai Day, so expect them to impersonate some character from a very famous anime. If you don't know NARUTO, then probably skip that scene and read the second half of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11: First Time**

It's the third day of the school festival and Rikkaidai seems to be the playground of all boys. There are manga stalls on every café as well as robots and gadgets exhibit. But the best place to go is the arcade.

"You cheated me Marui-senpai! Niou-senpai!", Kirihara complained as he loose to Marui and Niou on a simulator car racing game.

"We didn't cheat. We are just better than you.", the red hair justified.

"But you tag team to beat me!", Akaya cried out.

"Hey bratling, could you stop complaining, why don't you go with me at the toy catcher machines and help some kawaii girls to get a stuffed toy?", the sea urchin head said.

"Che! It's so girly. Why don't you ask Marui-senpai to go with you and flirt with those girls?", the kohai replied.

"Oh, is this really Bakaya? Tell me where do you learn the word flirt?", Marui teased his kohai as he hook his arm around Kirihara's shoulder.

"Niou-senpai told me that word. He said you're flirting with a girl yesterday that is why you didn't attend the closing ceremony of the Battle of the Bands.", Kirihara childishly replied.

"Niou! ", the tensai grunted giving death glare to the trickster.

"Puri~", the sea urchin head replied and walked towards a group of girls playing at the toy catcher machine.

"Ne Marui-senpai, where did you go yesterday after finishing your laps?", Kirihara asked.

"Its non of your business Bakaya. I help someone to pick up an otaku outfit for this event.", the tensai replied.

"Oh really? Speaking of outfit, shouldn't we go back at the club house to change clothes?", the kohai said.

The three boys returned to their club house. As usual they get scolded by Sanada who is already dressed in cosplay attire. The three late comers almost burst out in laughter when they saw their poor fukubuchou.

"Cool… fukubuchou, what happened to you?", Kirihara have the guts to question their beloved vice captain.

"Tarundoru Akaya, what is with that question? Hurry and change your outfit!", Sanada shouted.

"Now I'm loving this cosplay, Puri~", Niou said while fixing his black cloak with red clouds printed on it.

"Hmm… should I be wearing this?", Marui raised a slashed forehead protector.

"Wow! Marui, you're good at cosplaying.", Jackal commented.

The boys are now fully dressed by their cosplay attire, but wait, isn't this supposed to be a Super Sentai Day? But all of the tennis club regulars wear a villain costume, and not only that, they are wearing the infamous Akatsuki cloak!

"If Marui-senpai is Akasuna no Sasori, then I am…", Kirihara's words are cut off.

"TOBI!", everybody said while Niou a.k.a Hidan throw an orange mask at their kohai.

"This sucks! I want to be Pain!", Kirihara protested.

"Sorry for you Akaya, I mean Tobi… as you can see our beloved Pain-sama is being portrayed by Sanada.", Renji said.

"Tarundoru Renji! Stop annoying me!", Sanada yelled.

"Don't be too mad at Nagato, he's only explaining at Tobi.", Yukimura stopped Sanada from yelling while folding a rose origami.

"It looks like that you are really into it, Yukimura. I mean Konan-sama.", Jackal said.

"Wait Jackal-senpai, you're supposed to be blue! Let me help you paint your head.", the Demon Ace volunteered.

"Akaya!", Jackal chase Kirihara while holding his props called samehada.

"Why are you so quiet?", Marui asked Yagyuu.

"I'm still not convinced on my look.", Yagyuu replied while looking at the mirror.

"Don't worry about it partner, I'll help you.", Niou grinned and start helping Yagyuu to place stitches tattoo on the gentleman's face.

And so the eight Rikkaidai tennis regulars become Akatsuki. Everyone's attention was caught as they walked through the aisle of Rikkadai. If they join the cosplay competition, they will surely win the Best Cosplay Award not until they saw another group coming near to them.

"Akatsuki huh? Tsk, what a bunch of loosers.", a familiar boy dressed in Sasuke's outfit commented.

"Teme!", Niou replied in annoyance. Well, definitely he will be the one to say it because he is portraying Hidan. And Hidan is fond of using rough words.

The atmosphere of the place changed. The boys are taking their cosplay by heart.

"What is this all about?", Eri suddenly appeared on the scene.

"Hey kaichou, nice outfit.", Niou greeted her.

"Shut up or I will tell your lord Jashin to kill you!", Eri replied on the tricksters greeting.

The one who is cosplaying Sasuke laugh out loud. "There's nothing bad going on here kaichou, I mean Sakura."

Eri freeze for the moment. What the hell! She forgot that she is wearing Haruno Sakura's younger outfit, and now standing in front of her is a guy dressed in Sasuke's costume, and the worst of all is that these group of boys who are now portraying Konoha's shinobi are the kyudo boys.

"Why don't you come with us, since you're dress as Sakura?", the Sasuke guy a.k.a. the kyudo boy's club captain invited her.

"I refuse!", Eri said.

"Come on, isn't it supposed that Sakura will be so attached to Sasuke?", the kyudo captain mockingly asked. "Say Sakura, aren't you supposed to do anything just for me?"

"This is so ridiculous! Stop this non sense childish play!", Eri yelled when suddenly Marui place his hand on Eri's head.

"Oh rejection. It looks like Sasuke has no appeal at Sakura anymore.", Marui sarcastically commented. "Sad to say, I will not let Sakura get away with me, remember our 9 days full blown episode that even Naruto didn't appear on the scene? Who knows if SasoSaku is better than SasuSaku?"

"You bastard! And what will you do now?", the kyudo club captain is so irritated.

"We are going to kidnap her.", Yagyuu suddenly said.

"Kidnap her? That is ridiculous.", another boy from the kyudo boy commented.

"Yes, we will kidnap her. And it will be the whole school's dilemma.", Renji assumed.

"Aside from the Best Cosplay Award, this is the highlight game for today; try to get kaichou from us to win the Super Sentai Award. All cosplay groups can participate. The mechanics is so simple; just get kaichou from us by all means. The price is one week voucher of free lunch and snacks at the cafeteria for your whole group.", Yagyuu announced since almost all the students are watching their mini showdown with the kyudo boys.

"The registration form is here. Register first before you hunt for kaichou.", Jackal said.

"Now Akaya, tie her.", Sanada commanded.

"Yes Pain-sama. Akaya is a good boy!", the Demon Ace lively said and tie Eri with a cute pink rope.

"Hey wait!", Eri tried to protest but its too late since Kirihara already tied her.

"Don't move too much kaichou.", Niou warned as he carry Eri and start running.

"Put me down!", Eri protested but Niou won't let her go.

While the group of cosplayers is writing their names on the registration form, Niou, Marui and Kirihara already brought Eri at their club house.

"Are you out of your mind?", Eri asked as she tries to untie her hands.

"Why? You let Yagyuu handle all the events for this day since you have no idea what boys really like.", Marui replied.

"So are you saying that boys like to see me being kidnapped? What do you think am I? A still doll?", the irritated kaichou demanded for an explanation.

"No, you are our hostage, Yagyuu-senpai told us that if nobody can rescue you from us, we will get the one week voucher of free lunch and snacks.", Kirihara confessed.

"You bratling, why did you tell her our purpose.", Niou messed Kirihara's hair.

For the whole day, Eri was guarded by the tennis regulars. All who attempt to get her from the so called Akatsuki failed. Who can stand Sanada's death glare and Yukimura's yips? And for some lucky groups, they faced the trickster's crazy pranks as well as Kirihara on a Devil mode. At the end, the tennis regulars get two awards, Best in Costume and Best Villain's Award since no hero can rescue Eri from them. Nobody won the Super Sentai Award.

"Yay! One week of free meal!", Marui happily raised the cafeteria voucher as he walked at the street.

"Don't act so childish.", Eri is somehow embarassed by how childish the red hair acts.

"Hmm? Are you following me, kaichou?", he asked.

"Of course not! I will go to the cake shop,I will meet my friends. How about you, where are you going?", the girl defensively said hoping that the red hair will also go on the same shop.

"I'm going to a maid café nearby, a group of girls asked me if I can spare some time with them.", Marui replied.

"Oh…", the only expression that Eri said.

Silence took over as they walked together, suddenly Marui bid goodbye since they are already standing at the maid café's door.

"Marui-senpai!", a girl called out cheerfully while waiving her hand together with her friends.

"Hi.", the tensai also wave his hand then look at the girl with him. "Wanna come with us, kaichou?"

"No thanks. I don't want to interrupt your kohai love, love date. Hmmp…", Eri replied and walked away with an annoyed face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street…

"Until now, I'm not satisfied with my cosplay a while ago.", Yagyuu remarked.

"It's over Yagyuu, we already win the Best Cosplay Award.", Niou replied as he munch a hamburger.

"But that Kakuzu outfit doesn't suit me, we have no similarities in any angle.", the gentleman sighed in disappointment.

"Puri~"

* * *

Fairytopia Day became every girls favorite since they are to wear princess outfits. Definitely all are happy except from their kaichou who is so upset of something that nobody knows. She is so mean during that day that is why she is being nominated in the Wicked Witch Award. So bad she doesn't win.

The last day of bunkasai, everybody is having so much fun on the parlor games. The traditional horse play is for the first year students. The last time it happened, Akaya turned to Devil Mode and get all the sash of all the contestants. There is also the tug of war and relay competition. While the students are busy, the student council members as well as some volunteers are preparing the rooftop garden for the masquerade ball.

"Marui-kun, can you get additional table cloth at the store room?", the Vice President asked.

"No problem.", the tensai replied and walked away.

"Did you notice, the tennis regulars are all here.", a girl volunteer whispered to another.

"Yes I notice it. Actually there is a rumor that they are forced by Eri-kaichou to help in preparing this place as a punishment for kidnapping her yesterday.", the other girl replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your talk, but can you please get the ribbons at the store room? It is placed on a basket.", Yagyuu politely asked the two girls.

"Hai!", the two girls replied blushing.

At the store room, Marui saw Eri smiling and holding a dress while looking at a mirror.

"Is that your dress for tonight?", the red hair asked.

Eri immediately hide the dress at her back. "No! I won't wear this; it's so splendid for me."

"Okay.", Marui replied.

Suddenly the two girls on whom Yagyuu instructed to get the ribbons came in the room. Unconsciously, Marui pulled Eri behind a divider as if they are hiding from the two girls.

"Hmm? Its so weird, isn't Marui-kun supposed to be here?", the first girl asked.

"Yeah, maybe he went to the wash room first.", the second girl replied as they get the basket of ribbons.

The two girls locked the store room leaving Eri and Marui.

"Are they gone?", Eri asked.

"Yes they are.", the red hair replied as sweat started to drop on his chin.

"Good.", Eri said in relief.

"Say kaichou, aren't you going to be mad at me? We are now locked here, unless you have a key to open it.", Marui asked.

"No problem, I have a key, I put it on the basket with the ribbons I cut into pieces earlier.", Eri confidently reply and walked towards the place where she placed the key, then she looked at Marui.

"Why? Is there something wrong?", the red hair asked as he started to chew a bubble gum.

"The basket is gone.", Eri replied calmly.

Marui stopped from chewing his precious gum upon hearing Eri's words. Eri tries to contact the Student Council members but her phone run out of battery. How lucky they are because Marui forget his mobile phone on his bag. Anyway, why are they thinking at the first place to hide from the two girls? Is there something going on between the two of them that others should not know? Those are the questions playing on their mind.

"All we should do is to wait for someone to get the table cloths since vice pres will notice that I haven't return yet.", the tensai assumed. "If that happened, go on first. But be sure to leave the door open."

"Ok...", Eri replied uncertain while blushing.

"Kaichou, is there something wrong? Why do you look so uneasy.", the tensai asked.

"No! I'm alright!", the girl replied defensively.

Marui blinked. "Re..relax, I'm just asking…"

The two of them seat at the floor with their back leaning on the wall without looking at each other. Nobody would like to start a conversation until Eri speaks up.

"How's your date yesterday?"

"Oh, you mean with the group of kohai? It's fine, they treat me cake and ice cream.", the sugar freak answered.

"Did they ask you to be your partner tonight at the masquerade ball?", Eri asked as she bit her lower lips.

"Yes.", Marui replied and face Eri. "But I decline to their offer."

Eri's face clears up upon hearing Marui's words. "So, it means that you already have a partner for tonight?"

"Who knows… How about you kaichou? Do you have an escort tonight?", the tensai asked and looked away from Eri.

"No, I don't have. Definitely nobody will ask me to be his partner since I will be too busy tonight.", she replied. "Besides, there's a lot of kawaii girls out there to be asked."

Marui chuckled. "I never thought that Rikkaidai's little miss perfect has insecurity on kawaii girls."

"Why? Isn't it true? You guys love attractive girls even though they are bird brains.", Eri release her sentiments. "You would say, 'Oh she is so kawaii, I like to be her boyfriend' or else 'I like the way she dress, it's so sexy.' Hmmp…"

The red hair boy can not prevent himself from laughing.

"Hey! There's nothing funny, so stop laughing sugar freak!", Eri yelled.

"You know kaichou, you're so funny. Yes, I admit what you said is true. But at the end of the day, the girl that we think is the one we truly adore.", Marui admitted, then he noticed an ant climbing at Eri's hair. "I think you are sweet, kaichou."

"Ha? What do mean by that.", Eri could feel the butterflies that are starting to fly on her tummy.

"Don't move, I'll get the ant climbing at your hair.", the red hair said and run his hand smoothly on Eri's hair.

Suddenly, the door opened. They got no time to execute their plan of going out the room, and the worst is that it looks like Marui is flirting with her. A wide grin is pasted on the face of the one who opened it.

"Oops, sorry for disturbing. I will just get the table cloths.", the sea urchin haired boy explained as Eri leave the room carrying the dress she is looking at the mirror. "Puri~"

The most awaited night came. All the male students wear their tuxedo while the girls wear their gown with their masks. The place is so romantic, since the stars on the sky shine like sprinkled diamonds. The pathway is being guided by pink Japanese lanterns and candles are being floated at the mini lagoon. The music is so soft and there is non alcoholic champagne being served.

" Niou-senpai, could we dance?", a girl asked.

"Sure.", Niou replied and walked with the girl towards the dance floor.

All of the regulars except for Kirihara are being asked to dance including the ever stoic Sanada Genichirou.

"Wah! Onee-san?", Kirihara was shocked when his own sister asked Sanada to dance her.

Unfortunately, Sanada refused. The only regulars who dance with the girls are Niou, Yagyuu, Renji and Jackal. (Geez, what do you think, nobody will dance with Jackal?) Yukimura doesn't dance since the girls might be fighting on who should he dance first. For Marui, he always makes an excuse that he is hungry and do not have the mood to dance.

"This is so unfair! Why would all the girls ask you to dance, but nobody asked me!", Kirihara protested.

"Because you're a bratling.", Niou replied as he gulp the non-alcoholic champagne. "Hey Akaya, come closer."

Kirihara come closer and Niou whisper something on his ears.

"I'll go get some refill.", Niou excused himself from the group to get champagne.

On the other hand, Eri is monitoring the place when somebody called her on her phone (she charged her mobile phone's battery already) telling her that her there is a girl fight on the dance floor. She immediately went on the crowded dance floor to find the girly fight.

The last dance was announced and Kirihara runs toward the dance floor.

"Oh no, this is bad, maybe he will snatch a girl from other boy to dance with.", Yukimura said.

"Tarundoru.", Sanada get up from his seat to follow Kirihara.

"Let me handle that Bakaya. Just stay here with Yukimura.", Marui volunteered and followed their desperate kohai at the dance floor.

The place is so crowded, and considering the dim lights, it's so hard to find Kirihara.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to step on your dress.", Marui apologize to the girl.

"No, its alright.", the girl replied half-heartedly since her attention is focused on something.

The music for the last dance started to play, and the spot light was set on the dance floor… well at Marui and the girl.

"Excuse me.", the girl said and turn her back.

"Wait.", the red hair hold the girl's left arm. "May I dance with you?"

The girl paused; she didn't know what to say. Then she faced Marui. "I never dance before… I don't know how to dance."

"Its alright, this is my first time to dance also, if you will allow me to dance you.", the red hair confessed.

The girl accepts his invitation and she rest her hands on Marui's shoulder. At the same time, the red hair place his hand on the girls waist maintaining a distance between them, unfortunately, the other dancers on the floor accidentally pushed the girl to Marui.

"I'm sorry… I'm so nervous.", the girl confessed as she forget her true intention of going into the dance floor.

"It's alright. I'm also nervous. I never expect that I will be so nervous to dance the Queen Empress. ", he replied.

"Sugar freak? Are you sugar freak?", Eri asked as she smell the green apple scent.

"So she doesn't know it was me.", Marui said under his breath and give Eri a smile.

"I… I'm sorry…", Eri said.

"Sorry for what?", Marui asked.

"I do not recognize that it was you from the start… But how did you know that it is me?", Eri wondered.

"I saw your dress from before, remember? You even told me that you will not wear it.", Marui replied.

"I see.", Eri said and lean her head at Marui's shoulder.

"Even without that splendid gown, for me you are the most kawaii kaichou ever.", the red hair whispered.

Eri blushed. "Stop flirting with me… I'm not moved by your words."

"It's not a flattery statement, I mean it.", Marui snapped.

"You can not hide your lies on your mask." , Eri replied.

"If that's the case…", the red hair removed his mask.

"Hey wait, what are you doing? You're not supposed to remove it.", Eri said as she looked Marui's face.

"Now kaichou, do you think I'm still telling a lie?", he whispered.

Everybody at the dance floor looked at the red hair boy. The girls are surprised since he told them that he will not dance with anybody. The music is finish and Eri run away from the dance floor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wee! Personally, I love this chapter so much! I always dream that somebody will ask me to dance during acquittance parties but unfortunately nobody does.

If you're wondering why Kirihara run to the dance floor, it is what Niou whispered to him. He should go to the dance floor when the last dance is announced. The made up girly fight report on the phone and the spotlight thing is Niou's work. Actually only Niou and Marui figured that Eri is the girl who is wearing the luxurious gown since they saw Eri holding it. Oh, and the one who pushed Eri towards Marui is no other than Yagyuu. He intentionally do it since he noticed that Marui is so tensed during the dance. Bad Yagyuu! I thought he is a gentleman.

**Anyway, there will be a great revelation on the next chapter. **


	12. Love Sick

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading and **please review**.

At the previous chapter, I intentionally didn't make it as a super duper romantic scene during the dance. Remember that it is their first time to dance and Eri is a very conservative girl. Leaning at Marui's shoulder during the dance is actually a big crime for her. If I would make it super cheesy (romantic), I don't think it will be nice to see two teenagers at the age of fourteen hugging or kissing each other on the dance floor. As Eri always said, "How imprudent!"

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love Sick**

"Wait! Aren't supposed you should tell me something?", Marui chase Eri until they reach the stairs.

Eri take of her mask and faced him. "I'm sorry…"

_Calling the attention of Masaharu-kaichou, your presence is highly needed for the fireworks display._

Marui's sense of hearing suddenly stopped. He froze upon hearing Eri's statement. Meanwhile, the girl continues to run until she is out of sight. The red hair returned to his teammates with droopy shoulders.

"Have you find Akaya?", Sanada asked since the bratling is still out of sight.

There are no words coming from the self-proclaimed tensai. He leaned at the table with a blank stare. Then Niou came and rest a bottle of the non-alcoholic champagne in front of Marui. The tensai looked at the bubbly drink.

"Tarundoru! That is not water!", Sanada scold the red hair boy who started to straightly drink from the bottle.

"Is there a problem Marui?", Yukimura asked in a concern voice.

"I bet he was dumped by a girl. Puri~", Niou replied.

Suddenly, the announcer for the event called on Eri for the closing remarks and awarding ceremony.

"Mina-san, our school's cultural festival has now come to an end. I hope that every one of you enjoy this years bunkasai. It has been a good opportunity to know other students irrespective of their year level. I thank everyone who made this bunkasai a great success. To my colleagues at the Student Council, I will never forget how you stay with me though some of my ideas are impossible. To the different clubs and volunteers, thank you for your continuous support to my administration. Personally, I never expect that bunkasai will be this memorable to me. There are so many good things that happened and I will truly treasure it my heart. Thank you, thank you very much!", Eri speak and bow before the crowd.

Eri received a standing ovation from the crowd. The queen empress chant was heard at the place. It is only an indication how they adore and respect Eri as their kaichou.

"Thank you.", she replied again.

"Surely kaichou you are Rikkaidai's queen empress. We owe you the success of this bunkasai though you almost win the Wicked Witch Award.", the master of ceremony teasingly said. "So moving on with our program let us call on the winner for the best costume, best couple, darling of the crowd and best dance partner award. Say kaichou, it seems that you didn't dance at all.", the master of ceremony asked.

"No… I dance…", Eri confessed.

Rumors are being heard through out the crowd since they never see Eri at the dance floor. Of course, she already changed her dress and removed her mask.

"Eh? We never expect that. Anyway, do you know that there is a legend in Rikkaidai that lovers who dance during the last dance ended up together?."

Eri's eyes widened upon hearing the commentator's words. "Well… that's ridiculous… tell me it's not true…"

"Geez.. it looks like kaichou believe in my prank… of course its only a bluff…. Well a sort of right, but don't worry, it will only happen if both of the dancers have a mutual feelings for each other. But if it is only a one sided love, you will end up hating each other for the rest of your life.", the master of ceremonies explained.

The winners are being called. Among the tennis regulars, Niou is the only one who get an award as the darling of the crowd. After the awarding ceremony, the fireworks were lightened. The place looks so fancy as the colorful fireworks pops at the dark sky. Eri stepped down from the stage looking for the red hair boy which she leaves earlier. She finds the boy on a distant place away from the crowd.

"There you are.", she walked closer to Marui who is starring blankly at the firework display.

"If you come here to explain further… what I hear is already enough.", the self-proclaim tensai replied not looking at Eri's face.

"I don't get it. What do you mean sugar freak?", Eri has no idea of what the red hair is talking about.

"Could you stop making me look so stupid, Eri…", he grunted.

Eri's world is shaken. The red called her by her first time. "What is the problem with you? What did I do wrong?"

"It's alright if you don't like me at all.", Marui replied.

"What are you saying? You know, I think you've overdose drinking the champagne though it's non-alcoholic. Talk to me when you are on your right mind.", the girl irritatingly replied and walked away.

"You are always like that, you always pretend that you do not know what I'm telling you.", Marui pour out his sentiments as he hold Eri's wrist. "Yeah, how foolish am I to expect too much…"

"Let me go. You're holding my wrist too tight.", the girl demanded with mixed fear and curiosity on why Marui is acting so weird.

"Thanks for fooling me.", the red hair said when he felt a burning sensation on his cheek.

"I do not know why you are acting like this since that scenario on the stair! All I say that time is '_I'm sorry I have to go change my dress.'_ Is there any wrong with that? What do you like? To let them know that I am the one who danced with you? If you really care for my reputation, you will understand why I run from you earlier.", Eri's very long explanation.

The self proclaimed tensai do not know what to say. After all it is his entire fault since he jumped up to conclusion upon hearing the words _''I'm sorry"_ simultaneous to the announcement that Eri's presence is needed at the closing ceremony.

"I hate you Bunta! All I want is to watch the fireworks with you…", Eri said in a broken voice as she run towards the exit door.

"So it's a misunderstanding after all.", the trickster suddenly appeared.

"Not now Niou, I'm not in the mood to play around with your pranks.", the red hair replied gloomy.

"So what will you do now? You know Marui, it is not kaichou who is slow… it is you. She is already acting in a mutual way, but you don't realize it. Tell me, who is the only guy in whole Rikkaidai that she give a bento, confess her personal life and become her first dance? She is even willing to give in a kiss, when I impersonate you… Think about it...", Niou advised and tap Marui's shoulder.

"Yeah I know, it's my fault.", Marui accept his mistake.

"By the way, Yagyuu told me that the Student Council spends too much for this 15 minutes fireworks display because kaichou insisted…", the trickster shout as he watch the red hair rushed towards the exit door.

Marui tries to look for Eri but it's too late since he saw her getting on a car. Eri's father is actually waiting at the parking area to pick her up any minute she likes to go home. Now it is truly a disastrous night for the two of them.

The following morning…

"So how's your bunkasai?", Marui's mother asked her depressed son.

"It's fine…", he replied as he torture the omelet on his plate.

"Are you sure it's fine? So, how many girls did you dance?", Marui's father asked.

The red hair looked at his curious parents. "Only one."

"I bet it is during the last dance. So who is that sweet girl that you danced with?", his mother asked.

"Are you interrogating me?" , the tensai asked in an annoyed manner.

His parents looked at each other with a worried face. Then his father speaks. "I remember the last dance when we are in senior high; your mother was so beautiful that night. But unfortunately, I do not have the opportunity to dance with her."

Marui stopped from toying the omelet in front of him and looked at his father. "But why?"

"Because she danced with our senpai that time…", his father replied and chuckled.

"Honey, stop that…", Marui's mother warned his father.

"But it's true Tamara.", he said with a smile then talk again to Marui. "Your mother is my best friend so all want is the best for her, and during those years the senpai whom she danced with was hailed as Rikkaida's king emperor."

"King emperor? That's a ridiculous title.", Marui commented as Eri's face cross his mind.

"Everyone in Rikkaidai respects him. He excels in academics, leadership, kendo and iaido. Hay… no wonder that even your mother fall for him. But you know, in spite of many beautiful girls that time, he asked your mother for the last dance.", Marui's father narrated.

"So you're jealous during that time.", the red hair teased his father.

"No, why should I? I have my dance partner that night.", his father said.

"And who is that unlucky girl?", Marui's mood is starting to change. He is now becoming curious on his parents love life.

"Let me think…honey do you still remember who's that lady?"

"Her name is Matsuri Akane-san, dear. I think she married that scary Kirihara-senpai from class 3-D.", Marui's mother replied.

Marui burst out in laughter upon hearing his mother's statement. "That is so funny oto-san! So, how did Kirihara-san and you ended up? I bet she hates you for the rest of your life."

"Hmm… so until now Rikkaidai students believe the running gag that those lovers who dance during the last dance will end up together. While those one sided love couples will hate each other for the rest of their life.", his mother said.

"You also know it?", Marui is surprised.

"Of course we know it, but its not true.", Marui's father replied and look at his wife. "If it's true, then I should not be here today with your mother."

"I see.", the red hair look back on the tortured omelet.

Meanwhile on the other part of Kanagawa, Eri is still lying on her bed.

"Get up from bed Eri. I saw that the storehouse is so messy. Your father and I will go to Tokyo today, so clean it before going to your cram schooling.", Eri's mother instructed her.

"Sorry Oka-san, but I feel I have a fever today.", the girl replied.

"Excuses again? Why don't you get up from bed instead of complaining?", her mother twitched an eyebrow.

Eri can't do anything but to obey her ruthless mother. "Hai.. oka-san."

"One more thing, what did you do to Jirou-kun? His mother told me that Jirou-kun doesn't want to see you anymore.", Eri's mother asked.

"I don't know.", Eri replied as she fold her blanket when suddenly, her mother grabbed and pulled her hair.

"O…oka-san… please let go of my hair…", she pleaded.

"Not unless you told me the reason why did Jirou-kun doesn't wan to see you anymore. Now tell me!", her mother demanded.

"I.. I also don't know…", Eri replied.

"Liar!", her mother tightened her grip while still pulling Eri's hair. "Now, tell me!"

"Reiko! What are you doing to her?", Eri's father asked in a very stern voice.

Eri's mother abruptly loosens her grip on Eri's long hair. "I'm only asking her Ichirou."

"About what? Eri, tell me, what is this all about.", her father asked.

"It's… it's about Akatugawa-san. Oka-san set me on a date with Akatugawa-san, but now he doesn't like to see me anymore.", Eri confessed.

"You bastard child! I'm only doing that for you! All I want is to find you a man who came off from a wealthy family!", her mother shouted as she slapped Eri on both cheeks.

"Stop that Reiko! How many times did I tell you not to force Eri for a set up date? I will not allow my daughter for a fixed marriage like what happened to me.", Eri's father said.

"So you're regretting of marrying me?", her mother asked in a hopeless voice.

"Oto-san… oka-san… please stop that…", Eri pleaded with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hmmpp…", Eri's mother walked away.

"Eri, are you alright?", his father asked.

"Hai… I'm alright oto-san, please do not cancel your date with oka-san at Tokyo.", Eri told her worried father.

Though not feeling well, Eri obeyed her mother to clean their storehouse. Actually, it's not so messy; all it need is some dusting and sweeping the floor. As she squat on the floor, her attention was caught by an old wooden chest at a corner. She came close at the wooden chest and opened it. It contained old books, letters and medals. She picked an old book and a picture dropped on the floor.

"Geni-kun..?", she said but then afterwards confirm that it is not Sanada, but her own father with a girl that looks familiar to her, but definitely its not her mother. The picture was taken during New Year's Day at the shrine.

Eri started to get curious about the contents of the chest, but she finds no other interesting pictures or letter except from the one that dropped on the old book. After she finished cleaning the storehouse, she went to the cram school.

"Masaharu!", her teacher called out.

"Strawberry cake with vanilla icing.", Eri replied unconsciously as she wake up from her nap during the class.

Everybody on the room was shocked on her out of the world statement, but nobody dares to laugh since their teacher gets so furious.

"Sorry to interrupt your dream Masaharu, what is happening to you? This is the first time that you sleep in my class.", the angry teacher demands for an explanation.

"I'm… sorry sensei. I'm not feeling well today.", she bow her head as she apologized.

It is already 5:00 in the afternoon when Eri finished attending her cram schooling. Her parents obliged her to attend cram school though it's so obvious that she didn't need it at all. While crossing the street, she could feel that her head is spinning wildly and her vision is turning green, until she collapsed. Good thing that there are only minimal vehicles on the place. A woman get out of her car to check Eri.

"Are you alright?", the woman asked.

Eri opened her eyes and looked at the woman, and then she totally fainted. "This woman… I know I see her before… and she looks like the one on the picture…"

The woman rushed Eri to the nearest hospital. She looks at Eri's mobile phone to call Eri's parents. She phoned Eri's mother but nobody is answering the call. She tried five times but still no response from Eri's mother, until it said that the number is unattended. Again, she tries to find another number, this time Eri's father. The phone rung and Eri's father answered the call.

"Hello?", he greeted but no response is heard from the caller. "Hello? Eri is that you?"

"He..hello… Ichirou-senpai…", the woman replied.

Eri's father froze upon hearing the voice on the other line. Sweat started to form on his forehead as he gasps for words. "Ta…Tamara? Is that you?"

"Y-yes… it's me. I'm with your daughter.", the woman replied.

"What happened? Are you alright? How about Eri?", Masaharu Ichirou worriedly inquire.

"I will not tell you anything if you don't relax Ichirou-senpai, first of all your daughter collapsed on the street. Second, we are alright, my son is watching over her since I have to buy her medicines. And third, the doctor told me that your daughter suffered from stress that is why she fainted but now her condition is stable."

"I'm glad to hear that my daughter is in your protection. At where hospital are you? I will go there immediately.", Eri's father asked.

Suddenly, Eri's mother walked towards his father. "Who are you talking to?"

"Ok, I'll be there. Goodbye.", Eri's father ended the phone call and looked at his wife. "Your daughter is in the hospital."

"What?", Eri's mother was alarmed. She remembers that Eri told her in the morning that the girl has a fever but she only ignore it.

"Come on, we have to go back to Kanagawa immediately."

At the hospital, Eri is hallucinating due to her high fever. She grabbed the hand of the one who is watching over her.

"Please stay… don't leave me…", she said unconsciously.

"Promise I… I would not leave you...", he replied and held his hands together with Eri's hands.

Suddenly, the door opened and the woman who found Eri enters the room with a paper bag of medicine.

"I already called her parents. They will be here for at least 30 minutes. Could you wait for me at the parking lot since I have to talk to them, Bunta?", the woman asked her son.

"Hai.. oka-san.", the red hair boy replied and remove his hands gently from Eri's grip.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wee! This might not be a humorous chapter, but instead this is more of a serious tone of drama. What do you think will happened next? The story is on twist, so please stay tune!

BAD MARUI! HE PROMISE ERI THAT HE WILL NOT LEAVE HER, BUT HE DOES!


	13. Broken Heart

**Author's Note:** As I promise, here's the update of the story. **Enjoy reading and please review.**

For better understanding and appreciation of the story, you could read chapter 12 again. By the way, I will use the following names on this chapter so don't be confused:

**Masaharu-san / Ichirou-senpai** – Eri's father

**Honda Reiko **– Eri's mother

**Marui-san / Tamara** – Bunta's mother

**Wanazaki Natsumi** – Eri's friend (see picture on my profile)

**Kanzaki Sakura** – Eri's friend (see picture on my profile)

I have divided the story into three parts. If you find the second part boring, skip it and read the third part. Actually my main reason of writing the second part is to introduce new OCs that I will use on my next fanfic. I plan to write inter related fanfics regarding the Rikkaidai regulars.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Broken Heart**

Rushing footprints are heard through the corridor of the hospital. As soon as he arrived, Eri's father opened the door.

"Eri…", he said as he walked toward his sick daughter.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine.", Marui Tamara assured the man in front of her.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter… Tamara.", he replied with sincerity as he touch his daughter's forehead.

"Anyone who saw a girl lying on the street will do the same as I do. It all happened that I'm on that place, Ichirou-senpai.", Marui's mother replied.

Deep silence covered the place. There are many questions to be asked but none of the two matured people on room would like to start.

"Where's her mother?", Marui-san asked.

"She went to the doctor who attended Eri to further discuss our daughter's situation.", Eri's father replied.

Again, silence filled the place….

"How are you, Tamara? It has been 15 years…", Ichirou's words are interrupted.

Marui-san gave a little smile on her face. "I'm fine Ichirou-senpai. You don't have to worry anything."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything.", Eri's father said.

"You don't have to ask apology to what happened tha time Ichirou-senpai. I'm a stupid ambitious girl who expect too much. That's all.", the woman sarcastically replied.

"You never become a stupid lady in my eyes Tamara. Everything that happened to us is my fault. I let you wait for 10 years in vain.", Eri's father started to reminisce the past.

"You don't know how much I waited that day of your come back from the Japanese Air Force… but anyway, everything is history. I'm already married now and have three sons. There is nothing I could ask for.", Marui-san replied while side glancing at Eri.

"I know that, I have heard from some friends that you're married with three sons. Your husband might be a good man.", he commented.

"Yes, he is. He's my childhood best friend after all. From the day you leave me, he became my crying shoulder and fills up the emptiness in my heart.", a heartbreaking statement from Marui's mother.

Eri's father can not say a word. He know Marui's mother very well. Marui Tamara is a very outspoken woman and she will not take everything by herself. But confronting each other after 10 years could ease the pain they are both hiding.

"I have no feeling of resentment towards you. I know that you marry Honda Reiko because it's your parents wish. I understand that being the firstborn in your family you have to bear all the sacrifice.", she added.

"You never change Tamara. You're still the Yamato Nadeshiko I know.", Eri's father praise her.

"No, I'm not. You didn't notice it but Honda Reiko deserves that title rather than me.", Marui's mother said with a grin.

"And what made you say that?", Eri's father asked with a twitched eyebrow.

"Because she still doesn't give you up in spite of your stubbornness and insensitivity. You haven't recognize it but she's doing and enduring everything just to make your marriage work.", Marui-san explained.

"Maybe you're right…", he replied.

"I better leave now. Your wife might come any minute and I don't want to see her hysteric reaction if she saw us… together… well, not really, since Eri-chan is here.", Marui's mother said as she rise from sitting.

"Tamara, again thank you for taking care of Eri. Thanks for your time.", Eri's father said and bow his head slightly.

"It's nothing Ichirou-senpai. Eri-chan is a sweet refined girl according to my son…", she said and leave the room. "But I'm sorry I could not allow my son to have the same fate as I have for loving someone like you."

While Marui Tamara entered the elevator, it's the time Eri's mother leaves it. They got an eye contact for a while until the door closes. When Eri's mother arrived at her ward, she immediately deals with Eri's father.

"At the way here, I saw your kohai or should I say your ex-girlfriend. Tell me Ichirou did you see her?", Eri's mother straight forwardly asked.

"Yes, I saw her. She's the one who bring Eri here in the hospital.", Eri's father replied.

"Damn Eri! So now she's the reason why you have met your ex!", Reiko brawl as she try to reach her daughter who is still unconscious.

"Could you stop it Reiko! I don't understand why you are so mean at Eri.", Ichirou asked while holing his wife's arms from reaching Eri.

"Who could love that bastard child? She's not even born out of love!", Reiko cried out.

"What are you saying? She's our child. She carry our blood.", he insisted.

"Is that your definition of acknowledging her as our child? Though its true that she carry our blood, tell me Ichirou, are you happy to have a daughter rather than a son?", she asked. "I know deep inside you, you're regretting of marrying me since I cannot give you the son that you wanted. If only you have married Tamara-san, she can give you the son that you desire."

Eri's father loose control upon hearing Reiko's words. He slapped her momentarily upon hearing Marui's mother name.

"Tamara is out of the topic, so do not include her. What do you still want me to do Reiko? You're the one I married; you're the mother of my child.", he asked in frustration.

"Yes, I'm the one you married but I never had your love.", Eri's mother replied hopelessly.

"You're the one who is only thinking of that. From the moment I exchange bow with you, I'm all yours. I kill my feelings and never look on other woman except from you.", Eri's father said while looking directly at his wife's eyes. "Look in my eyes Reiko…"

Eri's mother tries to evade looking back at her husband's eye. "You're a great liar Ichirou…"

"No, I'm not.", Eri's father whispered and loosen her grip on his wife's arms and pressed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips which is eventually accepted by the later.

It's the same time when Eri woke up. All she saw was her parents kissing each other in a passionate yet in a gentle manner.

"Am I hallucinating? Maybe this is just a dream.", she told herself as she keep her eyes half open watching her parents in an intimate moment.

Meanwhile, on the parking area. Our self proclaimed tensai is becoming impatient since his mother is taking too long to return. He turned on the radio of the car and listened to the music.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made… (and the song continues)_

"What take you so long oka-san? Your genius son is so hungry now.", the tensai asked.

"I settle something, that's all.", Marui's mother replied in a bad mood.

"I see.", the red hair said.

Marui is enjoying the music as her mother drives the car. He even started singing the song. "_There were moments of gold, And there were flashes of light, There were things I'd never do again, But then they'd always seemed right, There were nights of endless pleasure…"_

"Could you stop that music Bunta!", her mother scolded as she stopped from driving.

"Aww!", the red hair exclaimed upon hearing his mother's irritated voice. "But the song is so good. Why oka-san, is there a memory that is coming back to you now?"

Marui's mother unlocked the door of the car. "Do you want me to throw you on the street?"

"Hey, oka-san, that's too cruel. How could you do to your genius son?", the red hair is starting to get scared by the weird actions of his mother. "Ok, I'll turn off the radio."

"Very good then.", Marui's mother replied and continue their way going to a restaurant.

At the restaurant, Marui ordered so many desserts. While he is eating, her mother told him a very shocking request.

"Oka-san, what is with you? I… I can't do that."

"And why?", his mother asked in a serious tone.

"I… I like her oka-san.", the red hair confessed.

"I'm your mother Bunta, so I know what is the best for you. Starting from now, you must avoid Masaharu Eri by all means. You are so young to get hurt."

* * *

Two days have passed and Eri is still not coming to school. The kyudo girls club is having a dilemma on what to do since the Empress Cup (Kyudo Competition) is only four days to go. When suddenly, an expensive black car stopped in front of Rikkaidai's ground.

Two girls wearing different school uniforms stepped out of an expensive car, both possessing a valiant aura. The first girl has a grayish white long hair with lazy dark crimson eyes and the other girl have a long black hair and deep brown eyes. As they walk through the aisle, everybody is giving them way and are very puzzled whom this two students are.

"Hoy omaera… Seigaku and Hyotei girls, what are you doing here?",, Kirihara dare to asked the two intruders.

The two girls glanced at the Demon Ace and ignore him eventually. Kirihara got embarrassed by what happened so he go after the two girls and tried to pull their hairs but they are too fast to face the naughty second year and give a handful slap on the Demon Ace's both cheeks.

"How badly behaved.", the girl with the white hair commented.

"Is that what your senpai teaches you?", the other girl with a black hair asked.

"Che!", Kirihara said as he hold his right cheek.

The three of them started to get the attention of the students. As the chairman on Public Morals Committee, Sanada came to settle the dispute.

"Tarundoru! Akaya, what happened to you do?"

"Senpai, those girls, they bully me!", Kirihara reported what happened to him pointing his finger at the two girls who is walking away.

Sanada go after the girls to ask why they are in Rikkaidai's territory. He politely called the attention of the two girls. At the same time, the other regulars saw that their ever stoic fukubuchou talking to the two girls.

"Hoy, hoy, isn't that Sanada? Why is he talking to those two chicks. Too bad Yukimura is not around, nobody can interrogate him. Otherwise I will pretend to be Yukimura. ~Puri.", Niou said.

"That will bad Niou-kun.. Maybe we could only spy to them so that we might hear what they are talking.", Yagyuu suggested.

"Marui, are you not coming? It seems that you're always spacing off recently.", Jackal asked.

The red hair boy shrugged. "Did I? Just go with them, I'm going somewhere."

"Ok..", Jackal replied in a worried face.

Sanada lead the two girls to the Kyudo dojo. The kyudoka are all surprised to see the girls who are with Sanada. Somebody from the group approached them and asked their intention of coming to the Kyudo practice.

"It looks like you're slacking off while Eri is not around.", the gray haired girl commented as she pick up an arrow and twirl it on her palm.

Sanada's eyes narrowed as he talked to himself. "This girl, she's not just an ordinary kyudoka."

The kyudo girls got insulted of the gray haired girl's comment. They challenged her in a showdown but the black haired girl opposes since the Empress Cup is coming.

"I know them!", Renji suddenly exclaimed.

"You know those chicks? Yanagi you're a stalker. Puri~", Niou teases.

"How slow am I not to recognize those two… the queen and the empress.", Renji said with an opened eyes.

The other regulars looked at their Data Master. They think Renji is also going nuts like Marui, since the later looses 3 consecutive matches that day with some unknown non-regulars.

"What did you say?", Yagyuu asked.

"Queen?", Jackal said.

"Empress?", Akaya added.

"Hey Yanagi, this is not tennis, this is kyudo. And we are talking of girls. Come on, who are they? Female version of Atobe and Sanada? You're making me laugh.", Niou said.

Renji faced his teammates and open his so called data book. "The gray haired girl in Seigaku uniform. Her name is Wanazaki Natsumi, who proclaimed herself as the Queen. There are rumors that she has challenged all the best students in Tokyo and win. The only Tokyo student whom she doesn't compete with is that black haired girl named Kanzaki Sakura."

"So now you're saying that maybe she came here to challenge Eri-kaichou.", Yagyuu asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Hey look!", Kirihara interrupted his senpai's discussion and gaze on the black haired girl.

"For those who don't know me, I'm Kanzaki Sakura. We didn't come here for a challenge. We are only helping Eri to select those who will compete for the Empress Cup.", the black haired girl announced.

Murmurs are heard at the dojo until someone got the nerve to speak up.

"But the two of you are opponents. How could we trust you? Even if you win two consecutive years in the Empress Cup doesn't mean that we will hold back."

"I will not join this year's cup.", Sakura said sadly.

On the other hand, the regulars have no idea on what is going on. They are all waiting for Renji to speak his data to them.

The kyudo girls started to fall in line. They are to challenge Kanzaki Sakura by shooting only one arrow at a time. Those who can get a bull's eye or higher score than Sakura will be selected as their clubs representative at the upcoming Empress Cup.

Sanada just stay at one side of the dojo with his arms crossed as he watched the girl release her arrows. "Now I can prove if she's really worth to be called as the Empress. Her title is a tarundoru in my ears."

The selection process was finished and only two kyudoka hit the bull's eye.

"This is ridiculous! It is so impossible from the start to shoot a bull's eye in only one try! I want a true game with you, Kanzaki-san.", a kyudoka protested.

Natsumi walked towards Sakura and handed five arrows which she finds lying on the floor. "Finish it, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and get the five arrows at Natsumi's hands. "So you really wanted me to show you THOSE techniques don't you?"

In only a minute, Sakura ended the game with all her arrows stock with each other at the center of the target. All are mesmerized by Sakura's prowess. Even the boys can not believe on what they saw.

"Are they really girls? Kaichou's friends are scary.", Niou said as he wipe his forehead which is covered with sweat.

* * *

At the hospital, Eri is sitting on her bed looking outside the window. Suddenly, the nurse entered her room and told her that she got a visitor.

"Sugar freak?", she say under her breath as her face is again tinted in pink.

"How are you, kaichou?", he greeted and presented a bunch of purple hyacinth and a slice of cake to Eri.

Eri accepted the flowers and told Marui to place it on a vase. She watched the red hair boy as it arrange the flowers on the vase while she starts eating the strawberry cake.

"Why did you come here? Geni-kun might be angry to you if he notices that you are not attending your practice.", Eri said with concern.

"It's alright since Sanada got some girl visitors from Seigaku and Hyoutei so maybe he will cancel our practice this afternoon.", Marui replied and sit on the chair next to Eri.

"Oh yeah, I remember, my friends are going to visit the kyudo club today. I'm glad that Geni-kun helped them.", Eri replied looking at the tensai's face.

"Kaichou, are you still mad at me?", the red hair asked shyly.

The girl chuckled at Marui's facial expression. "What question is that? Would you stay here talking to me if I'm still mad at you?"

"That is a relief… but then, will you get mad of me if I tell you that…", Marui clenched his fists.

Eri listened attentively at Marui's next words. Her heart is beating too fast and she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. She stops eating the cake and place it on the nearby table. She is really expecting of a confession from the self proclaimed tensai.

"That?", she bravely asked.

"That I can't be there for you anymore.", the tensai courageously speak looking at Eri's eyes sadly.

The girl was petrified. She didn't know what to reply to the aggrieved red hair boy in front of her.

"Forgive me Eri, but this is the best for the two of us.", Marui's final words as he get up from his sit and kiss Eri on the forehead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Are you still in the trail of the story? If not, kindly send me a **PM** or write it under **review**.

By the way, violet hyacinth means "I am sorry" or "Please forgive me."

Empress Cup is a real Kyudo Competition. Actually I am also surprised to know that such title really exist in real life.

Just a little hint, based on the profile of my new OCs that is posted on my fanfic profile, you could possibly guess who will be the next POT characters that I will pair with them. Don't worry, I will not focus Honey, Honey on this new OCs.


	14. My Predicament

**Author's Note: **Ok guys, I told from the previous chapters that I will end this fanfic at Chapter 15, but now I change my mind. Compressing the events in one chapter is not a good idea since I receive only one review from the previous chapter. Thanks to _**PurePrincess**_.

So here is the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy reading it. And please leave me some reviews! XD

* * *

**Chapter 14: My Predicament**

The Rikkaidai Student Council calls for an emergency assembly at the gymnasium. New rules regarding protocol are being presented including tardiness, attending tournaments, gift giving day, doing pranks and cancellation of events like Valentines and White Day. But the worst rule is…

"No junk foods are allowed in the entire school. The cafeteria will no longer sold out any kind of junk foods including candies and chocolates. All sweets will be confiscated and will only be returned at the end of the day. Students with sports are not exempted as well as those who have sugar addiction. Energy drinks are available at the cafeteria."

"Kaichou, how about Marui-kun, we can not let him run out of stamina because you forbid all the sweets.", Marui's fan girls pleaded.

"He can manage it. Believe me.", she replied seriously.

"Whatever.", Marui said and place his hands on his pocket and walked away.

"Hey Marui… she's still speaking.", Niou notify the pissed red hair but it only ignore him.

"Before I forgot, there is still one rule that I haven't mentioned. Couples are not allowed to show public display of affection in the school. I have received so much news that some students are caught doing inappropriate deeds during the bunkasai. This is unacceptable! Counseling will be done for those who are caught."

A student step forward and start bad mouthing Eri. "Why are you restricting us too much? You have gone so far in interfering on our love life. Go find yourself a boyfriend and stop bothering us!"

Yagyuu and Sanada immediately go after the fierce girl to calm her down.

Eri just looked at the girl who is throwing tantrum until Yagyuu calm her; or should I say she was calmed by Sanada's death glare.

"One thing that I realize during bunkasai and this previous days… We came here to study not to have a teenage romance. Study should be our priority and not to flirt with other students around us.", Eri told the students in a very calm manner.

The students looked at each other and slightly nod their heads. Their kaichou is really admirable for her self discipline. She's really one of a kind.

"You're only saying that because you're scary and not attractive to boys.", the girl that Yagyuu calm down said.

Eri twitched her brow and shouted on the microphone which stuns everybody. " If you disagree with me, you better leave this school and go marry your boyfriend, now!",

"She's like my mother! She's so strict!", Niou whined.

Yukimura, who happened to be near Niou only chuckled. "My, my… she's so valiantly kawaii when she tells that."

Those who hears Yukimura's statement stare at him. "Yukimura, are you serious? Even though I'm not that girl's boyfriend, I feel embarrassed on what kaichou said. ", Niou asked.

"Meeting adjourned.", Eri dismissed the crowd.

Sanada and Yagyuu take the girl who protested earlier to the guidance office for counseling. The other tennis regulars went to the tennis courts to practice except for Niou who is waiting for Eri.

"No public display of affection inside the school huh?.", Niou teased Eri while he leaned at the door of the gymnasium.

"What do you want?", Eri asked.

"Hmm… I think kaichou will also go to the counseling office since I caught her with Marui at the storeroom ALONE.", Niou teased with an evil grin.

"Its an accident, you know.", Eri's face turns red and she is starting to become defensive.

"Oh! really? But why is he brushing your hair gently with his hand? Did something happened between you and Marui?", the sea urchin asked deviously.

"He is only trying to remove an ant that is trailing on my hair, that all."

Niou place his hand on Eri's head and mess it lightly. "Liar…"

"Stop that, you sea urchin! I'm not a liar!", she replied as she brushed away Niou's hand.

"You know kaichou, the new rules are restrictions for the tennis club especially for Marui. Don't deny it; you have a quarrel, right?"

"We're done.", Eri replied while looking at the ground then she walked away.

"Puri~"

During the tennis practice, Yukimura called out for Marui. "It has been a week since you start slacking off. Tell me, is there a problem?"

"No I don't have any problem. Maybe I need is some inspiration.", the red hair replied.

"Fix yourself Marui, next week is the Nationals. Loosing is unacceptable.", Yukimura reminded him.

"I'll never loose, no matter what. I'm a genius after all.", the self proclaim tensai said with confidence.

The day of the Empress Cup finally came and the host school is no other than our beloved Hyoutei Gakuen. The school's gymnasium will serve as the venue for the elimination round. The place is so conducive since it is not an open air. Approximately, there are 232 participants in the said tournament coming from all the schools all over Japan. Rikkaidai has three entries for the tournament, Eri and the other two kyudoka that her friends selected during their visit at Rikkai.

Before the start of the competition, Kanzaki Sakura, Eri's friend, gave her speech as the two consecutive year title holder of the Empress Cup. Unknown to everybody, Sakura is hoping that either of her two friends can get the championship.

"You're so lucky you are in the different bracket as me. See you in the semifinals, Eri.", Wanazaki Natsumi told Eri mockingly.

"Don't be so sure of that Natsumi, I won't hold back though I know that you just recover from your injury.", Eri replied sarcastically to her friend.

"Hey, stop it. Both of you are taking it by heart.", Sakura warned her friends.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll definitely get the championship for you.", Natsumi assured and winked to her two friends.

"I'll be the one to get it.", Eri said as she glare at Natsumi and walked away.

"Beat the Queen if you can.", Natsumi challenged.

The elimination round took a day to complete. As expected from Eri, she qualified for the semifinals but the other two kyudoka from Rikkaidai doesn't make it. She is so happy since she is near of fulfilling her promise to Sakura but at the same time worried since she will face Natsumi in the quarter finals.

"Eri-chan! You're really good!", Jirou happily shouts while waving his hand.

"Akatugawa-san?", she whined.

The orange hair boy run towards her and give a very tight hug. "I miss you, Eri-chan."

"Ok fine, but please could you loosen your grip, I cant breath.", Eri requested as she tries to escape from Jirou's arms. "How imprudent!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so glad to see you.", Jirou release Eri. "You're so kawaii in your hakama."

Again, Jirou hug the poor girl in front of everybody. Some Hyoutei girls started to arch their brow at Eri.

"This is what I call harassment.", Eri said as she pulls Jirou away and slapped him on the cheek.

Jirou was shocked for a while and pebble like tears started to form in his eyes. Then he sobs as he went behind Atobe pulling the latter's sleeve.

"Atobe, did you see that. Eri-chan is so mean.", Jirou told Atobe.

"Ahnn?", Atobe hummed.

"Don't do it again Akatugawa-san or else I will ignore you for the rest of my life, hmmp..", Eri warned the orange haired boy.

"Ok, promise.", Jirou replied swearing by his right hand.

* * *

Eri and her two colleagues from Rikkai were at the bus station when suddenly, a car stops in front of them. It is Jirou; he opened the window of the car and called Eri.

"Eri-chan, don't you mind if we could have dinner together, then I will drive you home later?", Jirou asked.

"I have my colleagues with me.", Eri replied but her two co-members in the kyudo club told her that it's alright even if Eri leaves.

Jirou is the playful type of guy so Eri doesn't worry that he might do wrong to her. Inside the car, Eri remained silent as Jirou started to tell her how he fall in love with tennis.

"Then I was so amazed on how Marui-kun used his tight rope walking technique. Sugoi! Marui-kun is really the best!", Jirou is so enthusiastic.

"Sugar... freak…", Eri muttered.

"Hmm? Are you saying something Eri-chan? I know, maybe you are already hungry. Don't worry we are near the restaurant.", the orange hair said.

Eri is surprised to see the restaurant Jirou is talking about. Actually it is a cake and pastry shop that also served heavy meals. The ambiance of the place is so friendly since it looks like a bread castle. The music is so fancy like those of a fairytale and the attendants are dressed in medieval suit.

"I like this place and the foods taste good.", Eri commented as she scoop a chocolate parfait.

"Yay, this place is really nice. Actually Marui-kun is the one who told me regarding this place.", Jirou confessed.

"Sugar freak? But why?", Eri is so curious.

"Yesterday, I receive a phone call from him; he said that you are coming to Hyoutei today. He also told me to ask you for a dinner at this restaurant since you might be worn-out by the tournament. Then he also canceled our bet… Ooops, haha, never mind, about the last sentence.", Jirou looked away from Eri.

Eri stops from eating. "What bet are you talking about? I demand an explanation, Akatugawa-san."

"It's nothing. I promise him not to tell anybody. He will get angry with me.", Jirou replied.

"And you're not worrying that I will also get angry with you!", Eri said and rise from her sit.

"Eri-chan, please don't leave me. Ok, I'll tell you, but please don't let Marui-kun know that I spill our secret.", Jirou pleaded with his two hands clasped together.

"Ok, so tell me what is it all about.", Eri returned to her sit.

"During your bunkasai he challenged me in tennis. If I win, he will accompany me the whole day, but if I lost, I will ask my mother to stop seeing and dating you. Unfortunately I lost to him, so I keep my promise.", Jirou explained.

"So now I know why you reject of seeing me without giving any explanation. Did you know how much trouble your bet has caused me?", Eri scolded Jirou which caught the attention of nearby customers.

"But, isn't that what you want?", Jirou asked.

Eri fixed her composure and sighed.

"Ne Eri-chan, is Marui-kun going to watch your match tomorrow?", the orange hair asked.

"Definitely no, because they are not allowed to leave their class just to cheer for sports events. Actually, it's the rule that I made…", Eri replied.

"That's so bad, I can not tag with him tomorrow. I am planning to tour him around Hyoutei.", Jirou said.

When the two of them reached Eri's home, her mother is already expecting to see Jirou with her. She welcomes Eri with a kiss and even asked Jirou to stay for a while but then Jirou refused. Eri's mother is so happy on what is going on.

"So what happened to my dearest daughter that she is now going out with Jirou-kun even though I didn't set up a date?"

Eri just looked at her mother with a fake smile.

"If only you will obey me, we will have nothing to argue about my sweet liar rebellious bad daughter.", her mother sarcastically said.

The following morning, while Eri is walking at the train station, her arrows slipped of her quiver causing inconvenience to the passers by. As she picked up her arrows, a very familiar figure lean down and helped her.

"Thanks... sugar freak. ", she said with a tint of pink sprinkled on her cheeks.

The red hair boy fixed his uniform as he stand up and leave without saying any word. Eri feels so upset yet glad to see Marui that time, but she wanted a respond from the boy so she chased him even though the train going to Tokyo has arrived.

"Wait!", she called out.

Marui paused for a while from walking upon hearing Eri's voice but then he continued walking.

"What are you doing here?", Eri asked the red hair boy since she knew that Marui never take the train on going to school.

Marui looked at Eri on a casual way. "I'm only passing by, you have nothing to worry, kaichou."

Eri shook her head and try not to show any sign of emotion. "Why are you doing this to me? Why does it seem that you're helping Akatugawa-san to get closer to me?"

"Because it's the way things should be.", he replied and look at the train monitor. "The train going to Tokyo will arrive, you better go now or you will be late."

"Is that all that you want to say? I hate you sugar freak! If I loose this match, it is your fault!", she said and turn her back ready to leave when Marui pulled her loose pony tail lightly.

"Your hair is too long, you better tie it properly during the tournament.", Marui replied and pulled a rectangular box out of his coat and give it to Eri.

"What's this?", Eri asked as she opened the tiny box. "A ribbon…"

"Akaya wanted to give that to you as a gift since he passed his English test. He can not find you, so he told me to give that to you.", Marui replied.

Receiving a present is definitely a sweet thing, but telling that it does not come from the one you are expecting to give it to you is surely irritating.

"Tell Kirihara-san that I'm so appreciative of his present, maybe I could repay him a chocolate cake after the Empress Cup. Oh, maybe I could also invite Niou to join us eat the cake.", Eri irritatingly replied and walk away.

"Good luck kaichou.", Marui said as he is totally flared up by two things. First and foremost, the ribbon is actually from him. He only makes Kirihara as an excuse and now the seaweed headed bastard will benefit from his alibi. Second, Eri will bake a chocolate cake and he is not invited to eat it. Why in the hell would Eri invite Niou to eat the cake? IT should be HIM not Niou and Kirihara.

"Liar… who would believe that Kirihara-san will take effort to give me a ribbon? He already thanked me the other day after he gave me a lily then he runs away.", Eri talked to herself as she board the train.

The Empress Cup quarter final is so intense. It is being held at Hyoutei's Kyudo Dojo. The place is so serene since it is so traditional. The spectators are seated on both sides of the open field. The weather is fine and the wind can not affect the directions of the arrows being released.

"It looks like your supporters have come to cheer you.", Natsumi told Eri while fixing her bow.

Eri looked at Natsumi then to the crowd. "Those idiots, didn't I told them that they are not excuse in class?"

"So bad they are stubborn and do not listen to you.", Natsumi replied as she tie her long grayish hair.

"But that is my prerogative as their kaichou.", Eri replied and pulled the ribbon from the small box.

"Well yeah, definitely that is your prerogative as their kaichou to let them obey you, but it is also your privilege to receive their support especially if I'm the one you will battle with.", Natsumi replied.

The semifinals is so intense. Block A is already finish and to everyone's surprise a beginner from Rokkaku Chu advanced to the championship after beating Shintenhouji's kyudoka. While on Block B, Eri is still struggling for the win over Natsumi. It is a very long tie break since they are sharp shooters.

"Hmm… those are unpredictable shots. Actually I can not calculate the probability that it will hit the bull's eye. But one thing is for sure, the inconsistency of her form is an indication that she has an injury.", Renji assumed.

"Wah! So it means kaichou can not win over her if she had no injury?", Kirihara asked.

"Probably yes but that is so tarundoru. She's compromising her right shoulder in order to win.", Sanada speaks up.

Suddenly, the match was stopped and Eri was called by the facilitators.

"What does it mean? I thought the kyudo incidence last month is already settled.", Eri protested and is nearly to cry.

"We are so sorry Masaharu-san, but right now we receive a protest against your kyudo club from the family of the injured kyudoka. As the acting buchou, the recklessness that happened at the kyudo dojo is being blamed to you by the brother of the injured kyudoka. We are so sorry but you are disqualified from the match.", the facilitator explained.

Eri's tears started to fall. "No… it can't be… I already came this far…."

Natsumi noticed the unusual gestures of Eri who is quite near to her. She walked over her friend and asked for what happened. Suddenly, an announcement was made that Natsumi is the winner in Block B. Uproar was heard from the Rikkaidai students. They chanted the infamous Rikkai's chant.

"_Rikkaidai! Rikkaidai! We're invisible Rikkaidai! Beat them, beat them Rikkaidai!"_

"What happen?", Sakura tries to comfort Eri.

"The facilitators decided to disqualify her from the tournament because the bastard brother of the injured kyudoka in Rikkai protested today.", Natsumi replied.

"I can not loose this…", Eri cried bitterly while wiping her tears.

Still pity her friend, Natsumi walked at the announcer's microphone and face the ragging Rikkaidai students. In a flick of her finger, they stop their chant. "I forfeit my match. It is the queen's pride not to accept this kind of victory."

"Huh, so she really did it. Right Kabaji?", Atobe Keigo said.

"Usu.", Kabaji replied.

Eri is shocked of Natsumi's declaration. She never imagined that Natsumi will give up the Empress Cup. She met Natsumi halfway the dojo and asked why the girl forfeited her match.

"Baka! My right shoulder is in pain because of you. If I continue further I will go back to the rehabilitation center again."

"But your promise to Sakura?", Eri asked.

"It's alright.", Sakura suddenly showed herself and poked Eri and Natsumi on the forehead.

"Aww… what's that for?", Eri asked.

"Loosing is unacceptable.", Sakura replied and chuckled.

The Rikkaidai students walk out the dojo. Even Natsumi declined the match, Eri is still disqualified. And so the declared winner of the Empress Cup is the unknown girl from Rokkaku Chu.

"It's so disappointing that Eri-kaichou is disqualified.", Yagyuu said.

"But the winner is also good at kyudo.", Niou seems to defend the Rokkaku girl who won.

"Should we look for kaichou?", Kirihara suggested.

"Hey, Akaya.. it looks like you're getting close to kaichou this past days.", Niou teased his kohai.

"Leave her alone, her ego is so much hurt and it is not good if we will interfere with her.", Marui said.

"Marui is right, she has her two friends to comfort her.", Yukimura agreed with Marui.

Before going back to Kanagawa, the Rikkaidai boys decided to play street tennis at Tokyo. While some of them are playing, Kirihara, Niou and Marui decided to buy some drink.

"Hahahaha… did you kaichou's reaction when the facilitator told that she is disqualified? That bitch, she deserves that for being so stubborn and high headed of always embarrassing me. What the hell is her comment to my girlfriend during the assembly? She told in front of all Rikkaidai students that I should marry my girlfriend.", the Rikkaida's kyudo boys club captain tell his allies.

Meanwhile, the three tennis regulars came near the kyudo boys to buy drinks from the vending machine.

"Hey Marui, our kyudo friends are here.", Niou whispered.

"Ignore them.", Marui replied.

"Whoa! So kaichou's supporters are here. Tell me, did kaichou win?", the kyudo boys captain mocked.

"Stop asking questions that you already know the answer.", Marui replied with a sharp glare.

"Oh, so she lost. Poor kaichou, she suffers her first defeat. Hmm… maybe I could ask her to go out with me tonight; I'll surely comfort that bitch with pleasure…"

Without any word, the kyudo club's captain received a solid punch right through his face and blood rushed to his mouth. The other kyudo boys came to rescue but Niou and Kirihara stopped them.

"Fight us if you want. Puri~", Niou grinned as he copied Devil Kirihara.

On the other hand, Kirihara is starting to lick his lips and his eyes are turning red." Let me dye you red."

The boys fight was interrupted when Yukimura and the others came to the scene. At all means, Yukimura tortured the kyudo boys with his loving sadistic smile and alluring voice that drives them insane.

"If you tell anybody regarding this mess…", Yukimura pouted while using his IPS. "I'll drag all of you to hell."

The kyudo boys shout hysterically as they shook in fear of the DemiGod.

"Now, I want you guys to sign this waiver that you are not joining the Kyudo Boys Tournament and also sign this letter of apology that you are the one that started this fight.", Yukimura said gently as Renji handled the two letters to him.

Yagyuu assisted the kyudo boys in signing the two letters since they are in the state of mental block. After signing, Yukimura smiles again and get the two letters from the kyudo boys. "Come on guys, let us leave."

Marui got a bruise on his right cheek while Niou had a small wound on his lips. As for Kirihara, he got a black eye. The three of them never receive scolding from Yukimura or even from Sanada so they are quite nervous.

"Ne buchou, aren't you going to punish us?", Kirihara said while playing with his two thumbs.

"Hmm… why Akaya, do you like me to punish you?", the beautiful buchou asked.

"No… of course no!", Kirihara replied in fear.

"I hate people who use dirty tricks to hurt others. I'm glad that the three of you know how to respect a girl, so I will not punish you. Ne Sanada?", Yukimura said.

"Actually, Genichirou would also like to beat those guys to the ground, good thing Yagyuu manage to calm him down.", Renji revealed.

"Oh, I should have seen that, for sure fukubuchou can kick their ass.", Kirihara said.

"Tarundoru!"

"Geez, Marui, I never thought that you're a good puncher.", Niou teased the red hair.

"Of course, I'm a genius.", Marui replied as he place an icepack on his swollen cheek. "I'll never allow anyone to bad mouth Eri… I still like her…", he said under his breath.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how's the fight scene? How I love to see a sadistic Yukimura (smiles evilly).

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I will not post the next chapter if I will not get at least 3 reviews from this chapter! Bwahahaha! (laughs like Akaya)

Just kidding!


	15. Despicable Kaichou

**Author's Note:** As I promise upon getting at least 3 reviews I will publish the next chapter. So here it is, enjoy reading and leave a **Review**.

Thanks to Lumihiutale89 & QueenofHearts27 for adding my story to one of their favorites and to PurePrincess, RebirthReborn and asianFrustration for their review.

Also thanks to jigokunooujo for Author's Alert.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Despicable Kaichou**

Eri spend the whole night crying. Aside from the fact that she had her first lost on a competition, what really annoys her is the fact that somebody sabotage her. Also, she received degrading words from her mother since she lost the Empress Cup. Her mother reiterates how weak and useless she is that she can not even win a kyudo tournament. She knows that the captain of the boys' kyudo club is the one who appeal to the competitions facilitators to disqualify her. She's totally angry and she will not be satisfied unless she got her revenge. Nobody despise the Queen Empress!

"Is kaichou around?", Yukimura greeted as he entered the Student Council office together with Sanada.

Everyone in the room blushed as they see the so called "child of god". "Yukimura-senpai, she does not come here today."

"I see. Could you then accompany me to the Principal's office to give this letter?", the DemiGod asked with his undying smile.

"Ha..hai!", the Student Council member replied.

Yukimura and Sanada give the apology letter that the kyudo club members signed to the principal. They said that the kyudo boys are bad mouthing Eri which caused the fight between the tennis regulars and the kyudo boys. The principal knows the reputation of the tennis club especially Yukimura and Sanada so she believes everything they reported.

"Sanada, answer me, do you think Marui went too far in fighting those guys yesterday?", Yukimura sighed.

"I believe so, but I don't want to interfere with his personal life. I have noticed that he is too attached at Eri-chan for the past month.", Sanada replied.

Yukimura chuckled. "You know Sanada, you are so sensitive for those person you love. Don't tell me you will punish Marui for being close to kaichou?"

"It's not like that Yukimura! Eri is my cousin and she's almost a younger sister to me…", Sanada explained panicking.

For the whole day, nobody dares to speak regarding the Empress Cup. They don't like to add up the sorrow their Queen Empress is holding inside her heart. Everybody is acting normal, so as Eri does even though you can see on her eyes that she cried for the whole night.

"Gyaa… Marui-kun what happened to your face?", a home economics club member asked.

Marui touch his right cheek which had a plaster. "Oh, you mean this? It's nothing."

"Did your seaweed bastard kohai did that to you? We saw him with a black eye.", the other girl asked.

"No, don't mind it girls. Why don't you bake me a strawberry cake? I'm so hungry, as you know my precious candies and chocolates are forbidden.", he avoid answering the girls inquiry.

Starring blankly on the grey sky is what Eri is doing at the rooftop. It is four o'clock in the afternoon and she still do not visit any of the clubs she is affiliated. Behind her are three letters addressed to the Student Council, School Publication and Kyudo Club.

"It looks like somebody come first in this place.", Marui greeted the gloomy girl and sit beside her.

"Public display of affection is forbidden inside the school.", Eri replied in a casual tone.

Marui burst out laughing at Eri's words. "Kaichou, do you really know the meaning of PDA? It is only for lovers, and… we're not…"

"Oh yeah, I know that, but being with someone of the opposite gender, doing stuffs like lovers do is also an act of PDA.", the girl replied.

"But we are not doing anything. I'm not even holding your hands, wrapping my arms around you… and I'm not even kissing you.", Marui enumerated.

"Baka!", Eri suddenly buried her face on the red haired chest and start crying bitterly.

"Ka..kaichou…", Marui is surprised and is fearful if somebody caught them.

He taps Eri's back lightly as the girl continue to cry. Marui noticed the three resignation letters near Eri but he doesn't speak up about it. The rain falls heavily as Eri's tears blend with it. When the girl calmed down, she let go of Marui.

"I'm sorry…", she said and grab the three wet letters on the floor.

"Are you going to resign your post?", the red hair asked.

Eri avoided looking at Marui's eyes. "Yes."

"But why? Being disqualified yesterday at the Empress Cup is not the end of the world. Eri, listen to me… even us, the Rikkaidai Tennis Champions loose to Seigaku at the Kanto Tournament, but we never quit! Don't be so carried away by your emotions.", the tensai encouraged Eri.

"I'll make the one who ruin my record pay no matter what, even if I sacrifice my title as the Queen Empress.", Eri replied.

"I already punch that guy yesterday so don't bother him anymore.", Marui confessed.

"You did? Is that the reason why Niou, Kirihara and you have those injuries?", Eri asked.

The red hair boy nodded. "Don't resign Eri, I beg you."

"You are nobody to me so stop calling me by my name. You are only a nuisance in my eyes that I used to play with for the past month.", the girl lied.

"Your actions defy your words. I don't believe you.", Marui replied while clenching his fists.

* * *

The following day, Eri was called at the principal's office. A student reported that he saw Eri at the rooftop with a Rikkaidai male student hugging each other in the middle of the rain. The witness does not clearly see who is with Eri.

"Is the report true, Masaharu-san?", the principal asked.

Eri looked at the principal. "Yes, it's true."

"Is this some kind of prank? Masaharu-san, this is not a good joke.", the shocked principal asked as she hit her table.

"Whatever that bastard see is true.", Eri replied.

The principal can not take Eri's rough words. "Masaharu-san, what is happening to you?"

"I'm so tired of being Rikkaidai's little miss perfect. All I want is to be myself. Sensei, forgive me but starting from now, I resign my posts.", she presented the three resignation letters in front of the principal.

"Masaharu-san! This is insanity!", the principal shouted. "I will call your parents for an explanation regarding your weird behavior."

"Call oka-san, so that she will kill me literally. Oh, how nice it will be to see her dreadful face.", Eri replied and leave the room.

On the hallway, she met some members of the Student Council. They are actually looking for her since they notice that all of Eri's stuffs are missing in their office.

"Is that so difficult to understand? I resign my post.", she said.

The Student Council members do not absorb Eri's words quickly, so Eri left them. The rumors immediately spread through out Rikkaidai. Sanada even confronted her before the start of their class but all he received are rough language from Eri. The day is finish and Eri is seen nowhere in Rikkaidai. Sanada can not concentrate on playing so Yukimura dismissed him early. He asked Marui if the red hair knows what is happening to Eri but he also don't know what to say.

"I also don't know Sanada. After she cried bitterly yesterday, I beg her not to resign to her posts, but all I receive is an insult.", Marui said.

"It is also what happened to me when I talk to her.", Sanada replied.

"I thought you know kaichou very well.", Yagyuu joined the conversation.

"What do you mean?", Sanada asked.

Yagyuu adjusted his glass before he speaks. "The new rules that she set in Rikkaidai, at first it looks like a restriction to the tennis regulars, right? But the truth is, those are restrictions she made for herself so that she will not be on her worst self. Eri-kaichou is not the valiant sweet girl everybody knows. Are you wondering why Rikkaidai never had school riot since she take over the leadership? Why Rikkaidai doesn't have any gangsters?"

"Tell us what you know, Yagyuu.", Marui begged.

"Rikkaidai's rebels are under her control. Our school will never be the same again. You could see how much sacrifice kaichou has done to make everything in place. She has already reached her limit of patience. I bet she will hunt the kyudo boy's captain for what that guy do at the Empress Cup."

When Eri returned home, it is almost midnight. Her mother and father are waiting for her in front of their house door.

"Why are you so late?", her father asked with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I got a meeting.", Eri replied.

"Meeting? Your school principal called your mother this afternoon telling that you resign from your three posts.", her father said.

Eri looked at his father. "Yeah its true. Why? Are you going to get mad at me?"

"Eri! What is happening to you!", her father scolded her in the middle of the night.

"There is nothing extra-ordinary happening to me. You just do not recognize who really I am.", she replied.

"Ichirou… look at her hair!", her mother's face looks so dreadful as she pointed on her daughter.

"Don't be too hysteric oka-san, I only dye it pink so that it will look more appealing if you will pull it again. Wanna try?", she challenged her mother while showing her pink hair.

Eri's father is controlling himself from hurting her but she is so good in provoking him. She received a heavy slap on her face that made her loose her balance.

"Fix yourself before coming back to this house.", he said and leave Eri.

"I know your rebellious nature Eri, but I don't expect that you are this worst. I will call at Genichirou's house so that you can stay there for tonight. Your father is so angry.", her mother told her as she assist Eri.

For the first time in her life, Eri feel the concern of her mother. But it's already too late since she had already made her mind. Anger has already overtaken her. She hates her parents for always ignoring her, she hates Marui for breaking her heart, she hates Rikkaidai because she stereotype them like the kyudo boy's captain and she even hate to see her friends since she do not want their sympathy.

"Don't pretend that you care for me. You hate me, don't you?", Eri told her mother as she remove her mother's hand from her shoulder.

"This is insanity Eri."

"Hell yeah, I am insane. Tell me whatever you like because I don't give a damn about it.", she replied.

"Are you in drugs?", her mother asked.

"I don't need drugs to show my dark side oka-san. Don't worry I'll never cause any disgrace to oto-san's name and your name.", she replied and walked away while waving her hand.

Three days have passed regarding that incident, Eri never show up at school. The Student Council's chairman's desk is still vacant as well as the publication's post. The kyudo girl's club dojo is being dominated by the kyudo boys so the kyudoka never had their practice.

"Going again early?", Niou asked Marui who is already packing his things.

"I'm a tensai, I do not need to watch those matches.", Marui replied.

"Your mind is not on this National Tournament.", Niou said.

"As long as I win my match, it's alright. That's our rule right?", the red hair replied and swing his tennis bag on his shoulder.

Niou scratch his head. "Tomorrow is the semi-finals, so be sure to come early."

"Yeah, whatever.", Marui said and leave.

Since the day he knew that Eri is missing, he tries to search for the girl. He had visited almost all the arcades and places where rebellious middle schoolers hang out but he didn't saw Eri.

"Hmm? So why are you interested in this chick?", a rebel student asked Marui as it looked at a photo of Eri.

_(If you are wondering why Marui had a picture of Eri, well it is the picture that his evil brothers take while they are in the zoo. Yes, he didn't delete the pictures. Refer to Chapter 3: Evil Brothers)_

"She's missing for three days, have you seen her?", the tensai asked.

"Yes.", the rebel replied.

"Tell me.", Marui asked eagerly.

"Forget about her red hair. She'll definitely kick your ass if you try to come close to her. She's a gang leader. Recently she showed up in meetings and she is planning to crash somebody."

"Do you know where can I find her?", Marui asked.

"Are you a stalker or what? Anyway, even if you know where she's staying, you can not see her since her gang will totally beat you up. Try to find her at the secret club downtown, near the subway. There will be a dart competition today and whoever wins will get a chance to date her, but if you failed, you will pay 10,000 yen. But if you are lucky enough, you will dance naked in front of everybody."

Marui can't believe what he hears. Eri is involved in a very dangerous gaming and gambling event. He never wasted any time, he went to the club that the rebel student told him. The place is somewhat scary since its dark and the loud heavy metal music caused his heart to beat fast. The eyes of the rebellious teenagers are on him as they smoke.

"Outsiders are not allowed here.", a punk with lots of piercing hold Marui's shoulder.

The red hair gulped and sweat dropped on his chin. "I'm.. I'm going to join the dart tournament."

"Oh! Really? Then better prepare your 10,000 yen and also prepare yourself to dance naked in front of everybody. Did you see that suspicious dude over there? He's the dart champion here and nobody can beat him."

Marui doesn't know if he is still doing the right thing. Involving himself with such kind of people is really dangerous. One wrong move and he will surely be beaten up. The tournament started and a loud cheer rage. He managed to win the first two rounds but then the greatest horror of his life came. He has to face the so called dart champion. His tensai skills have no match with him, so he lost. But the worst of all is that he never saw even Eri's shadow in the place.

_Dance naked! Dance naked! Dance! Dance!_

That is the cheer coming from the crowd of rebellious girls. Marui sighed as he courageously unbuttoned his shirt slowly. The girls squeal at the top of their lungs as they watch the poor tensai but they all stop from squealing when a girl dressed in black tank and mini-skirt enter the place and sit at the sofa. Marui's eyes widened, is that girl his really purpose of coming to that place?

"Hey! Why did you stop stripping, red hair!", somebody shouted.

Again, the wild cheer of the crowd was heard. Eri is only looking at Marui expressionlessly as if she doesn't care on what humiliation the boy will receive. The red hair totally removed his shirt making him half naked before the crowd. The girls immediately get his shirt and started giggling.

"Now, remove your pants, dude!", the boys shouted as if they are enjoying seeing Marui get totally bitched by the girls.

There is no turning back. Marui knows that nobody can save him from those guys. Is that what he deserved for being too concerned about Eri? As he unbuckled his belt, he is starting to realize that the girl in front of him is not the Eri he knows. He feels so stupid to go in that place. The girls pulled him close to them and started making flirty gestures when suddenly somebody reprimands them.

"Stop bitching him or else I will make the hell out of you!", Eri shouted as she fiercely snatch Marui's shirt from a girl.

"But Masa-chan, he's so damn cute. We want to see him naked, don't you like to see him like that?.", the girls complained.

"I said stop bitching him!"

Everybody stopped from what they are doing. They could see anger in Eri's eyes as she looked at the crowd. Marui is stunned upon seeing how Eri changed her mind. The girl handed him his shirt and signaled him to come with her.

"He's mine!", she declare to the disappointed girls as she grabbed Marui's hand and walked away.

"What the f-!", the boys exclaimed.

"Puri~"

At the backdoor, while Marui is still buttoning his shirt, Eri slapped him gently.

"What are you doing here?", Eri asked.

"Isn't you're the one whom should I ask that question?", the red hair replied.

"Do you know that those girls will harass you? They are damn serious to see you totally naked!", Eri asked again.

Marui groaned as he fixed himself. "And why don't you allow that to happen? Are you jealous? And what is with that last statement?"

"I…I… I am running out of excuses from them, that's all. Please leave this place.", Eri begged.

"Not until you come with me. Look at yourself kaichou, you're ruining your reputation as the Queen Empress."

Eri shook her head in disagreement. "I have been part of this society since last year, way back when I was offered to become Rikkaidai's kaichou. During those times, there are five gangs in Rikkaidai and they are always causing commotion outside the school. At first, my only goal is to abolish all the gangs but as I listen to their stories, they are similar to me."

Marui tries to listen on every word Eri is telling him. They sat at the floor and lean at the painted wall of the arcade.

"I have succeeded in uniting the five gangs and control behind the shadows. Though they are being outcast as rebellious good for nothing teens, I have managed to encourage them to come to school.", Eri told Marui.

"You're so amazing kaichou. But, you do not have to renounce yourself as the Queen Empress just for them.", the red hair said.

"They are not the reason why I leave my posts. Tell me, do you think it is appropriate to take my revenge if I am still a kaichou? What would the other schools think if they know that Rikkaidai's kaichou is involve in beating somebody?"

"But you are destroying yourself. Don't tell me…", Marui's heart beats fast again as he stand up.

Eri nodded and get up from sitting. "Yes… before I went here, I planned to sabotage that bastard kyudo captain. But unfortunately, its too late since a student from Yamabuki Chuu already beat him to the ground. Damn that Akutsu!", Eri sighed and continue. "He almost drench him in blood and broke his two arms. I wish I'm the one who do the final blow but Akautsu stopped me…"

Her words were suppressed when Marui pinned her back to the wall. Marui corner her with his hands placed behind Eri's face as he leaned closer to her.

"Enough already Eri, don't provoke me to loose my high respect on you.", he said maintaining an eye contact with the girl.

"What if this is the real me, Bunta. Are you dismayed?" Eri talked back.

"Then…forget the day that we met. At the first place, you are not the type of girl that I like. YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ME.", Marui replied and pulled away from Eri.

The girl never expected to hear those serious words from Marui. She tried to stop him by grabbing his arm but he brushed it away. Marui meant what he said. Maybe his mother is right for forbidding him to get close with Eri.

"Tell me, what type of girl do you like?", she asked.

"Someone who will leave this place and get away from a gang. I prefer a girl who will return to her house, give me a cake-shaped chocolate and will tell me directly on how imprudent I am. I like the girl who is wearing a hakama and has three hairclips and three loose red ribbons on her long black hair while drawing an arrow on her bow. I want a girl who can top the exams and is being respected by everyone due to her outstanding leadership. But unfortunately, she is missing right now.", Marui replied and faced Eri. "I love the girl named Masaharu Eri."

Eri started to cry. She totally turned Marui down because of her reckless actions. She become so insensitive on the efforts Marui give to her. She never thinks of the consequences it will cause her just to take her revenge to the kyudo boy's captain as well as to show her rebellion to her parents. She wanted her parents to see how disastrous she become because they do not let her feel the love parents can give to their children.

The red hair get a handkerchief from his pocket and give it to Eri. "Do you know Masaharu Eri? If you see her, please tell her that I miss her so much and I'm waiting for her to come back. She's the sweetest girl that I know."

The following morning before Rikkaidai faced Nagoya Seitoku, Niou share a very interesting story to the group.

"Do you know that I win a dart tournament in a secret club last night?", Niou started.

Marui's eyes widened as he swallowed his green apple bubblegum.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So how do you like the chapter? Are you surprised? Well I always give a hint that Eri is a bad girl _(refer to the chapters that her mother always pointed it out)_

**I need your opinion so leave a Review.**

By the way, based on Rikkaidai's Databook, Marui is fond of girls who has ribbons on the hair. Also, Niou is good at dart games.


	16. Unsweetened Honey

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the delayed story update. So here is the next reading and **REVIEW**

I will not publish the next chapter unless I will not have at least 5 reviews on this, XD

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unsweetened Honey**

It is a very peaceful morning for Eri; when suddenly a loud alarm breakout on her room. She abruptly wakes up and almost jumped in bed for being shocked by the clock. She read the time; well it's quite early in the morning.

"Where am I?" she asked herself puzzling. She glances at her surroundings and found out that she is on her own room.

Her heart beats so fast and she started to panic. She looked on herself at the mirror and checked her hair color only to find out that nothing in particular changed.

"So everything is just a dream…" she told herself as she quickly leave her room and go downstairs.

"It's so early in the morning and you are already making noise!" her mother scolded.

Eri can't believe it! Everything is only a dream! She smiled at her mother and gave her a hug. Her mother is so confused why her daughter is acting like that so she brushed her away.

"What's the matter with you? Is that the effect of sleeping 12 hours? How shameful, do you know that Genichirou take effort of bringing you home after you collapse at your school?" Eri's mother asked with a twitched eye brow.

"Did I really collapse yesterday?" she asked smirking.

"Crazy daughter." her mother mumbled as she continues arranging flowers on a vase.

Eri confirmed, she is now back in reality. The woman in front of her is no other but her true mother; a very cold, cruel and unloving woman. How illusionist she is to think that her mother will act so concern to her like what had happened to her dream. But wait… if everything is only a dream so it means that she's never become part of a gang. Hell yeah, she is only too carried away by writing her latest short story entitled "Bad Girl". How about Marui's confession? Is that also part of her beautiful nightmare? Oh, why does it seems that Eri prefer her dream to become a reality.

She hurriedly fixed herself for school and went to Sanada's house to ask him what really happened to her.

"Ne Geni-kun, did I really collapse at school yesterday?"

_Flashback_

_Starring blankly on the grey sky is what Eri is doing at the rooftop. It is four o'clock in the afternoon and she still do not visit any of the clubs she is affiliated. Behind her are three letters addressed to the Student Council, School Publication and Kyudo Club. Suddenly, Marui appears at the place and had a little conversation with her. At first, the Eri warned the red hair about being caught together in the act of Public Display of Affection. Marui just laughed at the girl's comment and emphasize that there are no chance for them to do such kind of act since they are not lovers._

_Afterwards, Eri began to cry, due to frustration of her first lost on the Kyudo competition. Rain starts to fall as the tensai tries to say encouragement to Eri but it seems useless. Then he noticed the three resignation letters beside the girl._

_The red hair boy nodded. "Don't resign Eri, I beg you."_

"_You are nobody to me so stop calling me by my name. You are only a nuisance in my eyes that I used to play with for the past month." the girl lied._

"_Your actions defy your words. I don't believe you." Marui replied while clenching his fists. "But if you will insist it, then maybe I should find another girl who could reciprocate my feelings."_

_Eri walked away, leaving the red hair alone on the rooftop still feeling guilty of what she said. Marui had already told her that they can't be together but why does it seemed that the tensai is still there for her. On her way downstairs, there are so many things that are spinning on her head._

_She continued walking downstairs until she didn't know how to separate fantasy from reality. Then she faded._

_End of Flashback_

"Yes, you are soaking in water when I saw you going down the stairs. Good thing that when you collapse, good thing that it is only two steps before the floor and Akaya is passing by that is why you didn't hit the ground." Sanada replied while he walked together with Eri going to Rikkaidai.

"So it means that I crash on Kirihara-san? Maybe I should apologize to him." Eri replied.

Sanada looked at Eri with concern. "Tell me, what are you doing at the rooftop yesterday? What about the three resignation letters on your hand that time?"

"Uhmm…" Eri blushed. "You know Geni-kun, don't ask me question that you already knows the answer."

Sanada's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow arched. "Don't tell me you are with Marui yesterday. That is so tarundoru!"

"Well, it all happened that he also came to that place. I am so depressed of what happened during the Empress Cup so I cried…" the girl explained hesitantly.

The ever stoic fukubuchou of the Rikkaidai Men Tennis Club looked at Eri with suspicion. "So you made him as your crying shoulder; is that what you want to say?"

"Yes… but promise, we didn't do anything…" Eri said.

"I'm not asking of any explanation Eri-chan, so you don't have to be so defensive. How about the resignation thing? Does it something to do with Marui?" Sanada asked.

"Oh, about that stuff…" Eri's face becomes serious. "I want to be free from my responsibilities. The Empress Cup is over so I don't see any point of joining the kyudo club."

"Kyudo is only one thing that you would like to resign, now tell me why do you want to leave your post in the Student Council and the Publication?" Sanada would like to clarify.

Eri glare at Sanada. "Are you interrogating me? As I told you, I am so depress yesterday that is why I act so reckless."

"And now you are saying you are alright? I never know that Marui could be that convincing to bring you back to yourself." Sanada commented.

Actually, Sanada is trying to tease Eri but the girl misinterprets it into an insult.

"I hate you Geni-kun! Sugar freak has nothing to do with my decisions! Well… partly yes… but my dream yesterday make me realize how reckless am I!" Eri replied childishly.

"I see. How about your revenge to the kyudo boy's captain?" Sanada asked.

"Never mind that bastard, I've heard that he owes Akutsu Jin so I bet he will face his doom in no days. And also, sugar freak told me that he already punched that guy's face, so it's alright." Eri replied shyly.

"Is that so…" Sanada pulled out a leaflet from his coat. "By the way, Sakura wanted to give this to you. She said that it's an invitation for the Queen's Cup. "

"Queen's Cup? What is that?" Eri asked as she get the leaflet from Sanada and scan reading the paper. "A kyudo tournament?"

"Yes, she told me that Atobe wanted to sponsor a kyudo tournament entitled Queen's Cup since he is not fully entertained by the Empress Cup. Damn that Atobe, if I know he only wanted Sakura to get the Queen's title…" the ever stoic fukubuchou said.

Eri's eyes gleamed. "I see nothing wrong with it Geni-kun… Oh! Must it be that you are jealous over Atobe?"

"I'm… I'm… not" Sanada stammered.

"Relax Geni-kun… you have nothing to explain to me so don't get too defensive." Eri teased back and winked at the stammered boy. "Ne Geni-kun, I noticed that you're calling now Sakura by her name and not referring her as Kanzaki-san." _(refer to the conversation between Sanada and Atobe in Chapter 10: Serve with Love )_

Sanada lowered his cap and look downward, "Well, because it's the way it should be.,. though it is so awkward to call her like that."

"By the way Geni-kun, Monday is the start of the Nationals, right?" the girl asked.

"Hmm. Why did you asked?"

"Nothing.", Eri replied.

Eri is acting so unusual that day which surprise everybody. She smiles at every student whom she encountered and asked the Student Council members for a lunch together. She even talked to the principal to suspend the class during the Tennis National Tournament.

"You seem to be so happy today, Masaharu-san though I've heard that you just collapsed yesterday.", the principal noticed.

"Indeed sensei, but what happened to me while I am unconscious yesterday make me realize how careless am I." Eri replied truthfully.

"What do you mean, Masaharu-san?"

"I always tell how imprudent other students are but in reality I am also like that.", she said while tears started to form on her eyes. "Forgive me sensei… but yesterday, I almost file my resignation letters for my clubs."

The principal walks toward Eri and tap her shoulder. "But you didn't resign Masaharu-san, and that's what matters now… So tell me, what is your intention of coming here in my office?"

"Sensei, the National Tennis Tournament is on Monday. As the President of the Student Council, can I request for a class suspension for all year levels during the Nationals?", Eri asked with determination.

"Can I refuse from the Queen Empress? Actually I'm only waiting for your request to suspend the class during those days.", the principal replied.

"Thank you, sensei.", the girl replied as she bow.

As Eri leaved the Principal's office, she feels that everything is back to normal. Well, she is really the only one who thinks that she changed. While walking to the next building, something caught her attention. She saw a girl named Masataka Rika with Marui standing below the legendary big tree at Rikkaida's backyard. Curious as she can be, she hides herself on the wall, near enough to hear the conversation between the two.

Masataka Rika is actually Rikkaidai's sweetheart. She is the most popular girl in school when it comes to beauty. She is so good in singing and dancing and recently becomes a freelance model of a fashion magazine. Rika is definitely the opposite of Eri when it comes to skills, priority and attitude.

"I like you Marui-kun. I promise I will do anything for you… I will prepare a bento for you everyday, give you sweets and will always take care of you." Masataka told Marui bluntly while blushing extremely.

The red hair smiled at the confessing girl.

"Tell me Marui-kun, what is your type of girl? I'm willing to change myself just to suit your preference." the confessing girl desperately asked.

Behind the wall, Eri is shocked at Masataka's question. It's the same question that she asked Marui on her dream. Will the red hair replied the same answer that he said on Eri's dream? Or will it be the opposite.

"I like the girl who is not afraid to express herself. I like the girl who is responsible enough for the words that she said. I like a kawaii girl who is willing to do anything for me. Someone who could prepare me a bento and give me sweets." Marui replied then he messed the girl's hair lightly. "Who would not like a girl named Masa-chan?"

For the second time around, Eri's heart is broken. She wanted to show up on the confession site and slap Marui on both cheeks. If she could only pulls Masataka's pink long hair and wrestle her on the ground, she already did it. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but then she thinks that as the Queen Empress, she should act appropriately. Eri breathe deeply and choose only to pass by the big tree as if she is not affected.

"Public display of affection is prohibited inside the school grounds.", she said.

"Don't worry; we are not doing anything… Masaharu-kaichou." Masataka Rika replied.

"Well, it's only a warning Masataka-san. " Eri stopped from walking away, "By the way, congratulations for both of you, how lovely it is to see the Tensai and Miss Popular to be together."

Marui doesn't show any kind of objection on Eri's words as if he doesn't care. "Let's go to your dance training, Masataka-chan."

"Hai!", the girl replied immediately.

On the other hand, Eri went to the Public Address Room to give her announcement regarding the suspension of classes during the Nationals. Is she regretting that she asked for class suspension just because she wanted to watch Sugar Freak's matches?

_Minna-san, this is Masaharu Eri speaking, we all know that the National Tennis Tournament will start on Monday. Since this will be the third time that our Men's Tennis Club is vying for the championship, I hereby announce a suspension of classes during their matches. This has already been approved by our school principal. Thank you._

After giving her announcement, Eri distressfully looked at herself on the reflection of the window. After reminiscing what she witness at the old tree, she clenched her fist and punch the nearby table.

"You look so mad.", the red hair boy said as he leaned on the door of the P.A. Room.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you.", the anguished girl replied.

Marui come closer to Eri, "Is there something that is bothering you?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone! I hate you! Don't you get it?", Eri retorted.

The tensai shrug, "You hate me? But why?"

"Oh, don't act so innocent if you already know why I hate you! I don't want to see your face. Who do you think you are? A very popular bishounen that many women would like to be your girlfriend?", Eri replied very annoyed; or should I say, still jealous of Masataka.

"Why are you so bitter?", Marui asked starting to become impatient of the situation.

"I AM NOT BITTER, I'M JUST UNSWEETENED!" Eri replied with a forced smile as she slammed the door and walked away.

As Eri passed though the corridor, she could feel something strange. She is fond that the eyes of the students are on her whenever they see her walking, but this time, she really had a bad feeling. The girl tries to ignore the stares and whispers around her. When she reached the Student's Council Office, she saw Niou hindering the door.

"Hey kaichou, did something bad happen?" Niou asked while grinning.

"It's none of your business trickster! Now, get out of my way." she demanded.

"You know kaichou, there are three indications of a broken hearted girl… First, she pretend that she's not hurt to look strong." Niou started.

Eri gazed at Niou with astonishment, "I'm alright…"

The trickster gently placed his fingertip on Eri's lips. "I'm not finish kaichou. Second, she's saying that she is okay when she's not."

The girl's reaction suddenly changed. "Did you know something?"

"And the third on the checklist, she smiles in front of the person who hurt her the most…I bet you do those things, right kaichou?", Niou asked deviously.

"How.. how did you know?", Eri asked.

"Oh… who would not know that kaichou is not bitter, but only unsweetened?", the trickster's smile grew bigger.

The girl's eyes widened as her heart pounds so fast as she falls on her knees. "Don't tell me that…"

"Definitely kaichou, you forget to turn off the P.A. System when you give your announcement, so it means your conversation with Marui was aired though out the whole school. HOW IMPRUDENT! Puri~" Niou said as he watched the poor girl's terrible reaction.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how does the story goes? The mode of the story is back to normal though I prefer the dark side of Eri. Actually that is my real plan, but then I change my mind and make a third party in the character of Masataka Rika. By the way, I put a **l****ink of Masataka Rika's picture on my profile beside Masaharu Eri's link**

If you like this story so far, just subscribe to **story alerts** and don't forget to leave a **REVIEW!** Thanks


	17. The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note: **Try to read the side story "Boyfriend for Rent" featuring Niou X Eri. The behind the scenes of this chapter can be found there. Just a gentle reminder, I suggest you to read this chapter first before reading the side story.

Enjoy reading! **XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: The Sweetest Thing**

The Nationals take place and Rikkaidai made it to the finals. Well, that is something that you could expect from the No.1 team in the country. The final match between Rikkaidai and Seigaku began and Rikkaidai takes the lead. It is only a step ahead to be declared as the champion. Loud cheer of the Rikkaidai students are heard through out the stadium as a premonition of their school's third consecutive victory.

The next in line to play is no other than Marui and Jackal. As usual, the doubles partners do their ceremonial routine. Jackal shaves his head while the self-proclaim tensai eat his specialized strawberry shortcake.

"Is there something wrong, Marui?" Jackal asked while looking at his doubles partner.

"This cake taste different from the past cakes the girls prepare for me," he replied frowning.

"Of course it is different, it's not made by the H.E. Club," Jackal commented.

"Yeah, this one is from Masataka-chan," the red hair said and placed the half-eaten cake on the bench. Then he opened his bag just to find out that he doesn't have any stock of bubblegum.

The half-Brazilian boy watched the red hair as he stand up and walked away, "Where are you going? The match will start in 20 minutes."

"I'll find some bubblegum. My favorite one," Marui replied and leaves his friend.

As he walked on the stairs going at the store on the stadium, Masataka approached him and asked where he is going. He told the girl that he will buy some bubblegum. Masataka accompany him at the store and buy him a pack of strawberry flavored bubblegum since there is no available green apple flavor. The red hair seems to be so disappointed that he can not chew his favorite bubblegum during the match. Meanwhile, Eri meet them halfway on going back at the court. She tries to ignore them but later, called on Marui.

"Sugar Freak!" she shouted.

The self-proclaim tensai turns toward Eri as he unconsciously catches the thing that the girl throws to him. When he opened his palm, he saw a pack of green apple bubblegum. His mood suddenly changed and he smile at Eri.

"Goodluck," the girl said expressionlessly ignoring Masataka's presence.

"Thanks," he replied and winked on Eri.

Suddenly, Masataka grab Marui's arm, "Let's go now Marui-kun. You should not be late; Kuwahara-san might be worried about you."

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm still talking with kaichou," he protested.

"Eh? Don't bother her Marui-kun. I'm here so you must only think about me," Masataka replied and get the green apple bubblegum on Marui's hand. "I'm your lucky charm."

Eri saw that Masataka take away the bubblegum that she gave. She's starting to flame in jealousy especially when the girl claimed to be her Sugar Freak's lucky charm.

"How dare you call yourself as a lucky charm? How I wish Sugar Freak will lose!" Eri speaks to herself.

When Marui and Masataka reached the court, he snatched back the green apple bubblegum from the girl, "I'm taking this."

"But why? Didn't I give you a strawberry flavored one?" the girl asked.

Jackal interrupted the conversation between the two, "Because green apple bubblegum is his first love."

Masataka pouted, "I'm not talking to you, Baldy!"

Jackal only rolled his eyes and gesture to Marui to go inside the court.

The game started as Marui and Jackal take the scores, but afterwards the Golden Pair reached the state of synchronization. Even Jackal's defense and Marui's so-called tensai skills have no match with the Seigaku players. The Rikkaidai students are surprised to see their schoolmates loosing so badly. At the end, they lose the match.

Still panting for breath, Jackal helped his doubles partner to stand up and walked to Rikkaidai's place. Masataka is going to approached Marui when suddenly , she tripped on a rolling empty can of Ponta. Well, nobody seemed to notice it, except for one person…

"Puri~" the Trickster grinned as he saw another girl walking through Marui's direction and drop a towel on the tensai's head.

"Thanks… kaichou…" the red hair said without even looking on who's the one who drop the towel.

Without any word, Eri opened an energy drink and handed it to Marui. Masataka saw it and come closer to them.

"Let me handle it Masaharu-kaichou. You should not trouble yourself of taking care of Marui-kun," she said while taking a chocolate bar out of Eri's hand.

Eri faced Masataka, "I volunteer at the Health Committee today. So it's my job to take good care of the players."

"I see. So why don't you take a look at Kuwahara-san, he might also be so exhausted," Masataka replied sarcastically.

"Unfortunately I do not need any special attention. Let her tend to Marui's needs, she knows what to do better than you," Jackal said. Actually, he hated it whenever he is being made as a defense mechanism and especially when somebody called him Baldy.

Masataka rolled her eyes, "Just shut up you Baldy."

"Could you stop it, Ok?" Marui said irritated.

"Hmm… it looks like you have gained your stamina back," Eri told the red hair tensai as she carries a tennis bag.

"Where are you going? Whose bag is that?" the tensai asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I'm giving this to Niou," Eri replied.

"Until when do you become his assistant?" Marui asked while still looking at Niou's bag.

"You will know it later, after the finals," she replied and take a step away but then she stopped. "Oh, by the way, your lucky charm didn't work today."

The day is over and Rikkaidai lost. Everyone looks so frustrated of the outcome. Why did Yukimura lost to that Seigaku bratling? That is so impossible at the first place! But then, what can they do? They are only spectators of the final act between the Child of God and the so-called Prince. At their way home back to Kanagawa, Eri could see the pain of defeat on everyone's eyes. She hates the feeling of loosing to someone.

A week has passed and the tennis madness is starting to fade. The pain of defeat is subsiding and it marks another chapter in the life of the tennis players. Sanada is starting to yell at the courts again while Yukimura stays on the bench watching the whole scenario. Behind him is Renji who is so busy taking data from his teammates. Marui and Kirihara is playing a match while Jackal serves as their referee. It was a typical afternoon for them when suddenly, Yagyuu and Niou came.

"So you're telling that there will be a field trip?" Yukimura clarified.

"Yes," Yagyuu replied.

"Wah, field trip. I want to join, "Kirihara join the conversation of his senpai and leave Marui on the court.

Sanada yelled at Kirihara when he saw that the naughty kohai leaves the court but then he also went to listen at Yagyuu's news.

"Sorry Akaya, but the field trip is only for third years," Yagyuu explained further.

The seaweed headed boy frowned, "But that is so unfair, all of you are going for the field trip."

"Don't feel so sorry about that Akaya, it only means that you are the one who will handle the daily practices while we are away. Don't you like it?" Renji asked.

Kirihara's face enlightened as his crazy imagination of being the acting captain of the team take over his mind.

"Hey, Bakaya… Oh well, he's now day dreaming," Marui said then he faced Yagyuu. "So where will be the field trip?"

"At a bee farm," Yagyuu replied.

All the third year students will join a three-day field trip at a Bee Farm. Basically, the objective of the field trip is to appreciate nature since the bee farm is situated near the mountains. It will serve as the third year's stress reliever from their hectic studies and frustrations in life. Also, they will surely enjoy the different kinds of honey at the place.

The bee farm is breathtaking. There is a very wide field of flowers with different colors which reached the horizon. A stream flows behind the trees where the real beehives are being attached. Quite far is a factory where honey is being produced and a mini-market place to buy souvenirs out of honey. A restaurant is also present on the place near the rose garden. The accommodation for the students will be on separate hostels; one for boys and one for girls.

"Minna-san, please approach your class representatives to know your designated rooms. But first, let me remind all of you that curfew time will be from 10:00PM to 6:00AM. Any girl and boy that will be caught together during those times will get their punishment. There will be a presentation at the factory tomorrow morning and attendance will be checked. As for now, you are free to go wherever you want after you arrange your things on your respective rooms," Eri reminded the students. "Any question?"

"Hey kaichou, what if you do not see a girl and a boy together but you hear them having a cheesy conversation over the P.A. system, what will be the punishment?" a student indirectly attacked Eri.

The girl raised her brow, "Are you referring to me?"

"I'm not telling it's you. You're so defensive kaichou," the student replied.

Marui pretends not to pay attention to the heated conversation since he already knows that his conversation with Eri is actually broadcasted on the P.A. system.

"Oh, I remember that, Masaharu-kaichou's love affair is being broadcasted after you leave me on the Dance troupe," Masataka whispered to Marui.

"Whatever, "the red hair popped his bubblegum.

The crowd is starting to murmur to each other and Eri is being caught in a situation wherein her reputation is at stake. Out of nowhere, a silver haired boy came in front of the crowd and gives a very shocking statement.

"Why? Is there something wrong if we broadcast our love quarrel in the whole school?"

"Ni..Niou…"

Marui stop from chewing his precious bubblegum after getting surprised of the Trickster's statement. He knows that the Trickster always lure him out to express himself to Eri, but admitting something that he doesn't do is not Niou's attitude.

"Now that you know that it is me who speaks up with Eri-chan on the P.A. system, could you stop pestering her?" Niou said.

"Kaichou, is it true that you are hooking up with Niou-kun?" a girl asked.

Eri looked at Niou and then glanced at Marui who is also looking at her, "Should I answer that question?"

After Eri dismissed the crowd, she could feel the piercing glare of the Niou's fan girls. Did she do the right thing? Or will she regret it later. Marui is about to come closer when the trickster carry Eri's things.

"Let's go, Eri-chan," Niou said while carrying Eri's luggage on his shoulder.

The red hair tensai clenched his fists as he watched the Trickster go away with Eri.

"Ne Marui-kun, could you help me with this?" Masataka asked while pointing to her three big baggages.

Niou and Marui were in the same room assignment but nobody wanted to speak. Suddenly, Marui opened up a conversation.

"Why did you lie to the whole school about that P.A. system affair?" he asked.

"Because that's the best way for me to do in order to put of the fire," Niou replied and continue arranging his clothes.

"But you're making the fire grows bigger," Marui said in a higher voice.

"I'm not making the fire bigger, I'm only helping Eri-chan," the trickster replied.

Marui slammed the door of his closet, "What did you do to her? And could you stop calling her Eri-chan?"

"First of all, I do nothing to her. Second, we are already dating, so I don't see anything wrong if I address her as Eri-chan," the silver haired boy replied.

"This is so ridiculous! When do you start dating?" Marui asked.

"From the day you accept Masataka-san's confession," Niou replied.

Marui put his hands on his face, "Arggg… I do not accept Masataka-chan's confession! All I say is who would not like the girl named Masa-chan! And I'm referring to kaichou during that time!"

"Puri~" The trickster dropped the clothes he is folding, "But she is too clingy at you."

"She is nothing but a very beautiful fan girl that I couldn't resist," Sugar freak confessed.

"So, what do you think of Eri-chan? Someone that you will run at the end of the day after you are tired of flirting with Masataka-san?" Niou asked.

Marui throw himself on his bed with his one arm on his eyes, "I… I don't know. Masataka-chan is doing everything for me."

"Love is different from lust, the Trickster advised. "Think about this, an unrequited love is like a spoiled honey."

"Just leave me alone…" Marui said in a weak voice.

"Unless you're awaken from your fantasy, I will not hesitate to steal Eri-chan in front of your nose. I'm dead serious about this; after all didn't I tell you that she's the type of girl that I like." Niou fearlessly said.

"Don't play with kaichou's heart," the red hair warned the trickster.

Niou grinned, "I'm a Cupid, you know. Puri~"

During dinner, Niou picked up Eri from the girl's hostel. Actually, everything is planned from the start. The trickster anticipated that the students will bring up the P.A. system issue in order to degrade Eri's reputation. He also knows that Eri is jealous of Masataka because the later clings to Marui like a bubblegum.

The trickster then agreed to help her by offering his service to become Eri's pretending boyfriend and the later agreed. Their main objective is to see whether Marui will get jealous over Niou. And now, their plan is taking effect.

"Did he confront you?" Eri asked.

"Yes, he did. Actually kaichou, it's only a misunderstanding. He told me that the Masa-chan he mentioned during Masataka's confession is no other YOU," Niou replied.

Eri's eyes widened and confusion started to overtake her, "But if it's ME then why is that Masataka-san so clingy to him?"

"Well… because he's so captivated by her beauty. He's so confused right now, I know he likes you but he also likes her," the silver hair boy replied.

As they reached the restaurant, they saw Marui with Masataka waiting for their dinner to be served. Marui avoided looking at the two new comers but Niou greeted and told him if he and Eri could share Marui's table. The red hair doesn't answer but Masataka allowed.

"Take a look at the menu, Eri-chan," the trickster said and handed the menu to Eri.

"Thanks," Eri replied.

The food was served and they started to eat. Well, except for Marui who already lost his appetite for three things. First, he doesn't like vegetables but then it is what Masataka ordered since the girl is a vegetarian. Second, the desert that he ordered is not yet served. And lastly, he can not stand to watch how Niou tries to flirt with Eri.

"Ne Marui-kun, where are you going?" Masataka asked.

"To the place without flirting lovers," he replied while glaring and walked away.

"Puri~"

The following day, all the students went to the honey factory to observe how to refine honeys. First they were tour on the artificial beehives where they take some pictures while holding the screens full of bees.

"Marui-kun, lets take a picture together," Masataka asked cheerfully.

"Whatever," the red hair replied and strikes a pose with the girl.

Jealousy is starting to take over Eri. Unconsciously, she crumpled the rose on her hand that Niou give her earlier. After visiting the artificial beehives, everybody went to an audio visual room where the organizers of the field trip discussed about the honeys.

"Minna-san, before we allow you to enter the processing area, I wanted to give you some overview about honeys. Do you know that honey is the first sweetener ever used by mankind? Honey is considered as the food for the kings and the queens. Archaeologists discovered honey comb in Egypt that had been buried with the pharaohs in their tombs, the honey was preserved 2,000 years ago and was still eatable," the lecturer started.

Only few students paid attention to the lecturer but then he continued wit his story.

"I remember, there is a legend that Cupid dipped his love arrows in honey before aiming at unsuspecting lovers," the lecturer stated.

Now, all the students paid attention to what will be the next part of the story. The red haired boy raised his hand.

"Yes, do you know Cupid's story?" the lecturer asked.

"Evil is his heart, but honey-sweet his tongue. No truth in him, the rogue. He is cruel in his play. Touch not his treacherous gifts, they are dipped in fire," Marui stated then he glance at the Trickster. Actually, he researched it after Niou told him that he is a Cupid.

"Ehh…" the girls reacted.

"Wow, I can't believe that you also know Cupid's dark side," the lecturer commended Marui.

"Of course I know it, I'm a genius," he replied.

"Actually, many of us know that this mischievous fella is the one who stuck his arrows so that a girl and a boy will fall in love. But the truth is, Cupid is so naughty that he caused despair and jealousy among lovers," the lecturer said. "So do you still like Cupid?"

Many students shook their head and started to convince themselves that Cupid is not that bad. To lighten the mood of the students, the lecturer asked for volunteers to answer his question and in return he will give prizes.

"Marui-kun, get the prize for me…" Masataka whispered to the red hair.

Then the lecturer asked, "What do you think is the sweetest thing on Earth?"

"It's honey, obviously," Marui replied.

The lecturer smiled, "Any other answer?"

"It is Stevia that is the sweetest thing on Earth," Eri answered and faced Marui from the other side of the room.

Marui's brow twitched and get up from his seat, "Stevia is only a substance which is 250-300 times sweeter than ordinary sugar. " _(Take note, Science is his favorite subject)_

"Its not just a substance, it's the popular sweetener used in soda and bubblegum and ice cream . And it has no harmful effect," the girl defended.

"Honey is still better than Stevia because it can heal wounds easier," the red hair talked back.

"We are not talking here about Honey's healing capability, we are talking here about sweetness," Eri reiterate.

"Precisely, that is why I would like to point out that Honey's attribute as a traditional sweetener is still better than Stevia's irresistible sweetness," Marui justified.

"So now you are admitting that Stevia is addicting," the girl clarified.

"Though Stevia is addicting for a Sugar Freak like me, I still prefer the traditional Honey," the red hair said.

Eri give an insulting chuckle, "See, you are only giving your answer based on your own preference."

Marui impatiently scratched his head, "For goodness sake kaichou, there is NOTHING in this world SWEETER THAN HONEY!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** It will take a week before I updated this story.

Meanwhile, I will publish a story entitled "LAST CHRISTMAS" that will feature all the Rikkaidai Regulars. The Rikkai boys are all grown up on the story. They are all 25 years old (except for Akaya) and they plan to have a reunion on Christmas Eve. Everyone is pressured since they do not have any love story to share.

The countdown of the story will start on the evening of December 17 and a Rikkai regular will be featured everyday until Christmas Eve. Multiple OCs will be used that will give you a hint of the fanfics that I will write next year.


	18. Regretful Wish

**Author's Note: **Yay! Vacation is over… so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the two weeks delay of publishing this.

Thanks to Yoyoyo, he/she is so enthusiastic in this story and even asking me to make a sequel wherein Marui and Eri are married. *sweat dropped* I'll think of it a hundred times first. Haha

Anyway enjoy reading! XD

* * *

**Chapter 18: Regretful Wish**

"Honey!" Marui shouted eagerly.

"Fine!" Eri answered back and crossed her arms.

At last the girl surrendered from their sugary debate on what is the sweetest thing on Earth. The organizer of the event claps his hand when he finds the opportunity to stop the two bitter students but it seems that they are not listening.

"I win!" the red hair tossed his hands on the air.

The girl rolled her eyes, "How dare you to say that Honey is the sweetest thing on Earth? If I know, you will swap it with Stevia since you like ice cream and bubblegum more! Liar!"

"Why kaichou? Do you want me to prove you that Honey is my choice?" the tensai dares.

"Sure, if you can get rid of Stevia for this day," Eri replied and raises her brow. "And I'm pretty sure you CAN"T do it because you love Stevia's enticing nature."

"Then it's a deal. I'll prove you that I love Honey more than any other kind of sweetener," Marui said.

The students never expect to see Eri behave like that. They know that their kaichou will never engage in a heated non-sense conversation. But then, why does it seem that she is enjoying herself reasoning out with Marui? The organizer of the event stops the argument and gives a voucher to Eri and Marui as their prize.

"Both of you are good at reasoning out. However, you didn't give the correct answer to my question," the organizer said.

Eri and Marui look at each other, and then they gaze at the organizer. The other students also look at him with a questioning look. If Honey and Stevia are not the sweetest thing on Earth, then what would it be?

"It's LOVE that is the sweetest thing of all," the organizer told them as he smile.

"But that is not a thing, it's a virtue," Eri side commented.

Afterwards, the students proceed to the factory where they observe how to refine honey. They were able to get free samples of different kinds of honey which comes from different flowers.

"Lucky," Marui said as he gets the last sample of "Wildflower Honey".

"Ne Marui-kun, can I have that?" Masataka asked while clinging at his sleeves.

Almost a meter apart is the jealous kaichou watching the scene. Actually, she wanted to get the last sample but Marui already get it. She turned her back ready to leave but Marui called her and handed the Wildflower sample. Eri refused to accept it but the red hair insisted.

"Your girlfriend is asking you for this sample, so why are you giving it to me?" Eri asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Nah, just take it. I know you're completing the collection of honeys," the tensai replied as he holds Eri's hand and place the small bottle on it.

Masataka scowls, "You hear her Marui-kun. Kaichou doesn't like that Wildflower honey."

The girl walked towards Eri and Marui and tries to get the small bottle out of Eri's hand. But to her surprise, Eri doesn't like to let go of the sample. Masataka looked at her sharply but Eri also gives her a sharp glare which is so scary. Then she brushed of Masataka's hand.

"But I thought you don't like it," Masataka replied.

"Did I say that I'm not taking it? How imprudent!" she told Masataka.

Marui gives a chuckle and then he laugh as hard as he can. It never crossed his mind to see Eri so upset. Actually he's thinking that Eri will give the honey sample to Masataka and then she will leave. The two girls looked at the red hair tensai and asked him why is he laughing out loud.

"Nothing, I'm only surprised that you're fighting over a small bottle of honey," he replied.

In the afternoon, Marui looked for the organizer of the event to ask how he can enjoy the voucher that was given to him. Actually, Masataka asked Marui to give the voucher to her but then the red hair refused. He tricked Masataka that there is swarm of bees going near them, and when the girl tries to check at the swarm of bees, Marui runs away.

"Ne mister, why are you saying that I can't use this voucher without the other voucher?" Eri asked eagerly.

"It's because those vouchers are meant for a package deal date," the organizer explained.

Eri blushed but she tries to hide it. Then, imagination started to take over her mind. Marui and her on a date? Hey wait, she is too young for that. She shook her head but romantic thoughts keep on pouring. She smirks but before the organizer noticed it, she bit her tongue to keep her away from smiling. Then Marui came at the scene which makes her heart pounds very fast.

"I'm glad that you already came. So, let me have those two vouchers…" the organizer said as he get the two vouchers out of Eri and Marui's hands. "…and enjoy your date!"

Marui blinked. Date? Did the organizer just said a date? He didn't expect to hear it. As far as he knows, he has never been on a solo date before except from group dates. His tensai skills are still so inexperience regarding this matter. But wait… if he was to go on a date, who will be the girl?

"Hey wait mister! I thought this voucher is intended to enjoy boat riding, fine dinning and live band access." Marui asked.

"Yeah, he's right! Actually I am also thinking the same, but how come that now you're saying it's a date?" Eri seconded while blushing.

The organizer of the event shook his head, "Honestly, those vouchers are only leftover when a group of senior high students have their acquaintance party here. And since its validity date is only until now, I decided to give it as a prize during my lecture a while ago." Then he marked a bee stamp on Marui and Eri's wrist.

"Leftover, huh?" Marui asked as he examined the stamp.

"So… bye-bye!" the organizer said smiling and walked away.

"But mister!" Marui and Eri called out.

The organizer looked back at the two, "Don't call me mister the whole time. I'm Namikiri Hiro. If you got any help, just call for me ok?"

After the mischievous Namikiri-san disappeared out of their site, awkward silence is being observed. None of them wanted to speak but their actions are enough to understand each other. Marui walked with Eri and they went to the lake.

"Ne kaichou, why are you so distant to me?" the red hair asked upon noticing that the girl is 5 meters logging behind him.

"Because… because it's the proper way to do it," Eri replied.

Marui scratched his head lightly, "Do what?"

"Uhmm… you know, walking 5 meters away from a guy during a date," the girl said awkwardly.

The red hair smiles and talk to himself, "Kaichou is seeing this as a real date, how kawaii!"

"Hey! Why are you smiling? As if I wanted this! I hate that Namikiri-san!" Eri said and crossed her arms.

"You really are so traditional… unfortunately I'm not like Sanada who will observe 5 meters distance during a time like this. But if that is what you want, then it's fine with me. That's how I treat my date," Marui replied and then he winked at Eri.

The girl looked away, "How imprudent!"

The lake looks so serene since the sun is setting. The place has a shade of orange with makes it so romantic. There are also flamingos swimming on the lake. Marui helped Eri to get into a boat. Good thing that he is good at balancing that is why he could assist the girl admirably. Then he paddled some meters away from the shore.

"Be careful in paddling Sugar Freak! I don't want to fall in the water, it's so cold!" Eri reminded.

"Why kaichou? Don't you trust a tensai like me?" Marui replied and shakes the boat mildly.

The girl shouted while holding tightly on the edge of the boat. She looks very afraid to fall in the water. Marui is enjoying the scene to see an afraid and irritated Eri when he noticed someone watching them. Niou is leaning on a tree at the shore looking at them. When he noticed that the red hair is looking at him, he waved his hand and then he walked away.

"Kaichou, do you think it is really alright for us to be together?" the tensai suddenly asked.

"This is only for the sake of that voucher that Namikiri-san gave us," the girl replied. "Why did you ask?"

Marui sighed, "I saw Niou watching us from afar."

"I see," the girl replied casually. "You know Sugar Freak, I'm the one who is suppose to ask you that question. Is it alright for you to leave Masataka-san?"

"Of course yes! Listen to me kaichou, I don't have any relationship with Masataka-chan, " he explained.

"Liar."

Then a flock of flamingo swims around them. It's so nice but at the same time quite intimidating because they hinder the way to paddle back at the shore. Marui tries to drive away the flamingos but it is no use. The more he wanted to get rid of them, the more they come closer at the boat.

"Kaichou, do you still remember when we met in the zoo?" Marui asked. _(see chapter 3: Evil Brothers)_

"Yes, what about it?" the girl asked while patting a flamingo's back nearby.

"You said that you like vermillion flamingos, right?"

Eri let go of the flamingo, she was surprised to know that Marui stills remember that thing. "Yes, what about it?"

"I'm only wondering why do you like their color, should girls love pink more than vermillion?"

"Because vermillion is an attractive color… just like the color of your hair…"

The tensai giggled causing the boat to shake again. Eri yells him to stop from giggling because they might fall at the cold water. Some flamingos got scared by Eri's voice and swim away.

"What?" the girl asked while blushing.

"You just said that my hair color is attractive, does it mean that you also like me?"

"Maybe… because you looks like a flamingo," Eri replied and give a little chuckle. "It's getting late, should we go back at the shore?"

After they get off the boat, they rest for a while on a wooden swing. Then by evening, they went to the restaurant for a dinner. The other students don't mind even if they saw Eri with Marui because they think that Eri is already dating Niou. Namikiri-san approached them and guided them to a rose garden nearby where a table with lighted candle and foods are prepared.

"What's the meaning of this Namikiri-san?" Eri narrowed her eyes.

"Obviously, this is table reserved for the two of you," Namikiri replied with devious smile. "Oh well, if you don't like then it's alright. What a waste of food…"

"Che, why did I have to fall on your trap Namikiri-san? That guy would never turn down any invitation when it comes to food! " Eri said while pointing her finger to the red hair tensai who is already eating a steak.

While still arguing with Namikiri-san, a very familiar girl approached them. Then a spark of idea comes to Namikiri's mind.

"If don't want to have your free dinner with him, then you can ask that pink haired girl to take your place."

Eri shook her head, "Did I say I do not want to eat my free dinner? And why would I give it to that Masataka-san?"

"Yeah, that's the spirit! You go girl!" Namikiri cheered Eri.

Eri almost sweat dropped on Namikiri's attitude. She doesn't think that the general manager of Honeys' Bee Farm is such a hopeless romantic gay person who loves to interfere with students love stories.

"Excuse me Masataka-san, do you want something from Sugar Freak? Because if you don't have anything to ask from him, you may leave," Eri said.

Masataka looked at her, "Masaharu-kaichou, sorry I don't recognize your presence… I thought you are a waitress here. I'm really sorry."

Eri raised her brow, did Masataka girl say that she is a waitress. Is Masataka insulting her? Suddenly, somebody grab Masataka by hands, it is Niou. He drags the girl away from Eri and apologizes.

"Hey wait, what are you doing? Aren't you jealous to see Masaharu-kaichou with Marui-kun?" Masataka asked.

"And why would I be jealous?" Niou asked and pulled a chair. "Here, sit down. If you're hungry, then I will treat you for dinner. Just don't interrupt those sugar addicts."

Masataka twitched her eyebrows but then she sat on the chair and opened a menu before her, "What do you think you're doing Niou-san? You should get Masaharu-kaichou from Marui-kun."

"Blah, blah, blah… I don't like. She's enjoying her date with Marui so I must also date someone else. And I think you are the best option to be with," the trickster replied bluntly.

"What a playboy," Masataka said as she scorns.

"Puri~"

On the other hand, Marui and Eri are enjoying their sweet dinner. Well, literally sweet because there are lots of desserts in front of them. Cakes, chocolate mousse, vanilla parfait and sweet tarts serve as their dinner. They even fight over a piece of sweet tart because they find its taste delicious. So in the end, they agree to split the tart in two so that both of them could have it.

The dinner was over and Namikiri-san told them that the live band performance has already started. Actually, this is the first time for Eri to watch live band performance because she doesn't like those kind of stuffs. She is not a music lover so why would she watch the show, but since Marui is eager to see the band so she agrees to went there.

"This is so ridiculous! It's better to watch a kabuki performance rather than these punks singing songs that I do not understand," Eri complained.

"The lead singer is doing rap, you know like what some American singers do," Marui said while stomping his feet with the beat of music. "I don't see anything wrong if you will watch it for a while."

Eri crossed her arms and scowls. She really has no liking of such things; her traditional side is starting to take over again. The lead singer of the band asked the viewers on who would like to volunteer to sing with them at the stage. Marui raised his hand and winked at Eri before he runs at the stage.

"How stupid," the girl says under her breath.

The red hair talked for a while to the lead singer and then they agree on the music that he will sing. Marui get the bass guitar and went to the microphone. He strums the guitar and the Rikkaidai students who are present on the place started to shout. They love to see the self-proclaim tensai sing for them because they know that he is good at that field.

"This song is dedicated to…," the tensai said as he signaled the drummer to start the beat of the music and covers the microphone. "…."

"_Amidst us scattering like flower petals, It was a dream-like miracle that I met you__  
__We love each other, we fight, We climb over all sorts of walls together, If I'm reborn, I'll be a flower by your side. I wonder if the sun will always be right overhead? I wonder if I'll always be able to protect you? Your expressions, laughing and crying, Anyway, if everything turns to nothing, I'll be even more thankful for us having met, That day, that time, the tracks left at that place, Will again give birth to new tracks…__"_

As Marui sings the song, Eri could feel that her heart pounds so unusual and even if she's hiding her blush, she couldn't help but to smile. For the first time in her life, she appreciates listening and watching to a band performance. She even doesn't notice that the song is already finished and that Marui is already on her side until he tapped her shoulder.

"Did you like the song, kaichou?" the tensai asked.

"Hmmp… the song is nice but the singer's voice is out of tune," she replied in denial.

"You're so mean kaichou. You might have pretended to tell me that I'm a genius in singing," Marui said.

"What's the title of the song?"

"Huh? Why are you asking?" the red hair is curious. "It's called _Hana_ from _Orange Range_. You know, my favorite band."

"I see…" Eri replied.

Marui hold Eri's hand which surprised the girl. She is about to object but then she just hold her silence. "I know you're tired of watching this live band performance. Let's get away from here."

The two of them went to a gazebo near the flower field. There are so many questions that need to be answered but they don't know when to start. Marui take a deep breath as he leaned on the balcony of the gazebo while looking at the starry sky. It's around 9'oclock in the evening and the cold wind is starting to blow.

"Kaichou, I'm glad that I spend my time with you today. I've observed that you've change a lot… you're true to yourself now."

"What do you mean true to myself?" the girl asked.

"Because you're not afraid to show your emotions anymore. I have seen you get annoyed, afraid, smiling, angry and blushing…"

"Really? But I don't notice it…" Eri said as she comes closer to Marui. "It's getting late Sugar Freak…"

"I know…" he replied.

"Then why don't you go and find Masataka-san, she might be looking for you."

The tensai gaze at Eri, "What are you talking about kaichou, didn't I promise you that I will not have Stevia for the whole day?"

"Huh? What Stevia are you talking about? Oh I see, so now you're admitting that Masataka girl is your Stevia," the girl said.

"You're the one who said that, not me." Marui replied. "Let me clear it kaichou, I have no relationship with that girl."

"How can I believe you? I hear her confession to you as well as your response"

Marui hold Eri's shoulders and looked at the girl sincerely, "Everything that you heard is true, but you have misunderstood it." Eri wanted to let go from Marui's gasp but the tensai don't allow it to happen. "Listen to me first before giving your opinion. When I say I like the girl named Masa-chan, all I was thinking is you, MASAHARU ERI."

"Liar! If I am that Masa-chan that you are talking about, then why don't you get rid of that Masataka girl?"

"Because she's too clingy of me," he replied. "And what about you? What is that dating stuff that Niou is talking about?"

"Why? Are you jealous of Niou? I LIKE HIM, does it matter to you?" Eri talked back.

"Niou will never become serious to you. He'll only play with you Eri," the red hair replied.

Eri shove Marui's hands from her shoulders, "I know that he will only play with me, but it's also the same when I'm with you. You are also like him, playing with my feelings."

Awkward silence takes over again. It is true that both of them deny their feelings for each other that is why they are hurt so much. Both of them looked at the starry sky which reminds Marui of the night they are in Sanada's cottage in the mountain.

"I hope I could see a shooting star tonight," he said.

"Shooting star? But why?"

"Because I want to take back my first wish upon a shooting star." _(see Chapter 5: Sleepless Night)_

"And what wish is that?", Eri asked so curious.

Marui looked deeply on Eri's eyes full of regret, "My very first wish is for you to leave me alone…"

Eri is speechless. She's not expecting that it is Marui's first wish.

"But as I told you, I regret that wish and I will take it back no matter how long will it take for me to stay awake just to see a shooting star… because I…" the red hair runs his hand at Eri's long hair when suddenly, the girl's mobile phone rings.

"Excuse me…" Eri said and answered the call. It is Yagyuu, and he is looking for the master list of students to do their monitoring for those students to secure that everyone is on their respective rooms.

"What's the matter?" Marui asked after Eri hang the phone.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back at the hostel. I have to give Yagyuu the master list of the students. I'll be back later…" the girl explained and runs away.

Just a few minutes have passed, Masataka finds Marui at the gazebo…

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you, good thing that I was able to escape from that Niou-san," Masataka greeted.

"What are you doing here? Listen Masataka-chan, you have to go back to your hostel." Marui suggested.

Masataka pouted, "Why does it seem that you are avoiding me Marui-kun?"

"Because it's the way it should be. I'm sorry Masataka-chan but you have misunderstood me when we are on the old tree at Rikkaidai," the red hair said.

"What are you talking about Marui-kun? But I thought you like me, and you agree to be my boyfriend," the girl replied with confusion.

"When I said Masa-chan, I'm not referring to you," Marui bluntly clarifies. "You're so lovely Masataka-chan, but I can't reciprocate the efforts that you are giving me."

Masataka started to cry. Well, any girl who will hear those words from the one they like will definitely do the same. She throws herself at Marui and she hugs him.

"Tell me Marui-kun, this is only a practical joke, right?" she asked while still crying.

Marui took pity of the girl. He's so guilty of telling the truth but then it is the only option that he has in order to get rid of her. He hugs the girl in return but then he still whispered words of forgiveness and sorry. Masataka stops crying when she noticed that someone is watching them.

"Sorry to disturb you," Eri said in a very disappointed manner.

Upon hearing it, Marui let go of Masataka and chase the disheartened kaichou who is walking away. He grabs her right hand but she forcefully brushed off the tensai. When Eri gazed at him, he noticed that tears are falling from the girl's eyes.

"Let me explain Eri," the red hair said.

"I give you a chance but you waste it. What I see is enough. It's over Bunta… forget the time that we met… Congratulations! You're wish of me leaving you will now come true," the crying kaichou said as the sky sparkles with thousands of meteorites flashing like rain in the lonely night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this will serve as a lesson for those who are two timer. Please **REVIEW! **Three more chapters before the finale.

**Orange Range** songs are Marui's favorite according to Konomi Takeshi.

The** 5 meters distant** between a girl and a boy is really practiced in Japan, but I'm not sure if it exist until now...

If you want to know what happened next after this scene, better keep an eye on Boyfriend for Rent, I will update that side story maybe on Wednesday.


	19. Valentine Kiss

**Author's Note: **I recommend you to read **Boyfriend for Rent Chapters 3, 4 and 5** before reading this, those are only mini-chapters so it won't consume much time.

But if you are lazy enough, just start reading this chapter and leave a review XD

* * *

**Chapter 19: Valentine Kiss**

Four months have passed after that disastrous field trip at the bee farm. Eri has already moved on her life and things are going smoothly. She had won the championship on a kyudo tournament three months ago along with her two friends. Aside from that, she received the Best Student Leader Award for Kanagawa District which made her parents so proud especially her father. And this time, she is waiting for the announcement of the winners in the essay writing competition that she joins. Her heart is beating faster and she's so tense as she sit on a chair in the Hyoutei's Amphitheatre.

"Feeling nervous, ahhn?" the famous Atobe Keigo asked.

Eri looked at him and give a thrift smile, "Somehow…"

"Somehow? It looks your confidence is draining out," the Narcissus boy commented and takes a sit besides her. "I don't see your supporters around, what happened to them?"

"What supporters are you talking about? I came here all by myself. Don't tell me you wanted to see Geni-kun that is why you are asking me?" Eri narrowed her eyes and grins at Atobe.

"Che, why would I like to see that Sanada? I'm only wondering why I haven't seen their shadows because lots of students from other schools are here. Look over there, the Seigaku regulars are present to support their contestant," Atobe replied as he pointed to the misbehaved boys.

Their conversation was stopped when Jirou comes rushing towards them. Eri stand up from where she sits to avoid the hyper boy but it's too late for she receives a tight hug from him. Then he sways her as if they are dancing. Many students around the place saw the scenario which makes Eri so embarrassed. She slaps Jirou and warned him to never do that again. Jirou nodded as he touched his pinkish cheek while hiding behind Atobe.

Suddenly, the announcer walked on the stage. Everybody fixed themselves and silence is being observed. Eri clenched her fists and let a deep sigh. She is so tense because she's not confident enough that she could win the first place this time. The third place is announced as well as the second place. Her heart pounds faster as she looks at the other side of the hall where her friend sit down calmly. Wanazaki Natsumi, her friend from Seishun Gakuen, is considered as the dark horse of the event because her writing skill is of different level.

"Masaharu Eri of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. I repeat, Masaharu Eri of Rikkaidai Fuzoku," the announcer said while glancing at the audiences.

Atobe taps Eri's shoulder to bring the girl back to reality, "Hey Masaharu-san, how long are you going to let us wait for you to come up on stage, ahhn?"

"Ha?", that's all she could say since she's still occupied by her anxiousness.

"Tsk, you're so hopeless." Atobe replied as he get up from his seat and offered his hand to Eri. "Come, Ore-sama will escort you at the stage."

Jirou clapped his hands and started to praise Eri while the girl is still astounded, "Sugoi Eri-chan! You made it! You won!"

"Did I?" Eri's eyes widened as she walked with Atobe at the aisle. "Did I win over Natsumi?"

The Hyoutei's buchou shook his head and smile lightly, "Yes, you won. You have defeated my worthless psycho evil cousin."

Eri smiles happily as the trophy was handed to her. It's a 30 seconds fame for the girl since flashes of cameras are set on her. After she get down from the stage, the announcer said that a special award will be given to Wanazaki Natsumi for the excellent piece she wrote. Eri almost froze from where she stood upon hearing that but she brushed off her jealousy. When she returned to her seat, Jirou snatched the trophy out of her hand.

"Sugoi Eri-chan! This calls for a celebration! I'll treat you later!" Jirou said while looking at the trophy. "Maybe you should try to join the Akutagawa Award!"

She pokes Jirou on the forehead, "Baka! It is Japan's most sought after literary prize. I will never win that no matter how hard I try!"

The girl was not able to refuse from Jirou's invitation for a treat. They went to the cozy restaurant near the boundary of Tokyo and Kanagawa. The orange hair boy is so talkative during that time and he's not showing any symptoms of sleepiness. The following day is Valentines Day so the place is being decorated with red ribbons and hearts.

"Ne Eri-chan, are you going to make chocolates for Valentines Day?"

"Maybe…" she replied.

"Yay! You know I'm also planning to make chocolates for that day," Jirou confessed.

Eri choked the food she is eating because of Jirou's words. How come that a boy would make chocolates for Valentines Day? It's only the girls who should make or else buy chocolates for Valentines!

"Excuse me? Did you just say that you are going to make chocolates? How imprudent!"

"Yes!" Jirou beamed with excitement, "I'm going to give Marui-kun some chocolates!"

The girl frowned, how come she forgot that the man in front of him is Marui's number one fanboy. She tries to divert the conversation but things get worst. Jirou started to ask her about Marui.

"Do you know what his favorite chocolate is?" the boy desperately asked.

"I… I don't know…" Eri replied.

Jirou pouts and give a puppy eyes look, "Please… I know you're close to him."

"No I'm not. I got nothing to do with that Sugar Freak!" she yelled and walked away.

Jirou tries to catch after her but then he was stopped when he remembered that he has not paid their meal. He called Eri but was ignored, "Why does Eri-chan hates Marui-kun so much?" he wondered.

Eri was walking towards her house when she saw a very familiar figure leaning on a lamp post. She smiles and stopped from walking and showed the trophy that she won.

"It's not a surprise at all," Niou smirked as he walked with Eri.

"You're so confident in saying that Haru-kun! I almost die in nervousness that I do not hear that I was being called at the stage!"

"Well that's something new…" the trickster replied and looked away. "Say Eri-chan… any plan for tomorrow?"

The girl blushed and thinks to divert the talk but then she holds back, "Nothing in particular. My parents will be home tomorrow so I must go back early or else my mother will get angry again."

"I see…" Niou replied and slipped the concert tickets on his pocket.

"I'm so sorry…" Eri apologized. "But don't worry; I'll definitely give you a chocolate tomorrow."

"You don't have to force yourself, Eri-chan. I'm not asking for it." Niou messed the girl's hair and bid goodbye.

At night, Eri sneaks in their kitchen to make her handmade chocolate. Quick and easy, that is how she should do it so that her mother won't be able to see her making chocolates or else it will be a big problem. She longed for that day to give Niou her handmade chocolate as a sign of her gratitude since the trickster never leaves her after she decided to forget Marui. She knows that being with Niou requires lots of patience and numbness when it comes to girls but it has never been an issue for her. Eri never felt jealousy even though the trickster flirts with many girls, unlike what she feel whenever she saw Marui with other girls.

It has been two months since Masataka Rika flew to France to study in a modeling school. Actually, since the incident that happened at the bee farm, the girl has keep her distance from Marui. She even talked to Eri about the misunderstanding that had happened but Eri is so stubborn to believe her. Eri doesn't want to admit to herself that Masataka is not the kind of girl who would insist herself to a guy who doesn't like her at all. Denial, that's the thing that Eri is doing to herself. She is so confused by her feelings. Why can't she get rid of the thought of having Marui by her side? When at t the same time, she doesn't like Niou to leave her.

* * *

It's Valentines Day! Love is in the air; peace is everywhere and….

"I don't care!" Eri shouted while hitting her table with her two hands.

"But kaichou you have agreed on this activity proposal, that is why everybody is now preparing the Valentine booths," the vice president explained.

"I don't remember that I signed an activity proposal regarding this Valentines celebration."

Yagyuu joined the conversation and presented a letter of approval to Eri. The girl verified that the signature in the letter belongs to her but she can't remember the time she signed it. Yagyuu explained to her that it all happened while Eri is on the rooftop. Actually, during that time she is with Niou when Yagyuu suddenly appeared and asked her to sign some documents. She doesn't want to get disturbed by Yagyuu so she just signed all the documents without even reading it. As a consequence of that, she got no choice but to approve the Valentines activities for the day.

"Jail booth, Marriage booth, kissing booth… There are so many booths around," Jackal said as he passed the booths.

"It's no surprise because it's Valentines Day," Marui replied. "Maybe later you will see me on those booths."

"Eh? Why Marui, are you going to ask a girl to go with you on the marriage booth?" the baldy asked.

"Maybe… it all depends on the chocolates that they will give me," the red hair replied while some girls come to him and give him chocolates.

"Marui-kun, take this chocolate," a girl said while handing him a chocolate wrapped in a red glittering box. Then the other girls also followed.

"I love you~" Marui replied while eyeing at the chocolates.

"I know you only love the chocolates," Jackal commented and walked away.

The wedding booth is the main attraction among the Valentines booths. You can choose between Western wedding or Japanese traditional wedding. The Public Morals committee is the one who handle the booth though Sanada hesitated at first. Speaking of Sanada, he is the one to officiate the Japanese wedding while Yagyuu is for the Western wedding. The place is so crowded of girls as if there is a bock buster movie being shown.

"Tarundoru! When will this foolishness come to an end?" Sanada complained.

"The probability that it will end is after all the girls in the whole school get a marriage certificate as a proof that Niou married them," Renji assumed as he collects the payments. "Look, even kaichou is coming here."

"Is everything going smoothly?" Eri checked as she comes inside the booth.

"Hi Eri-chan," Niou greeted while in the middle of a wedding ceremony with a girl. "Did you come here to object for my wedding? That's so sweet."

Eri glared at Niou, "I don't think so Haru-kun. I'm busy right now but I will deal with you later so be prepared."

"Excuse me," Yagyuu fake coughs in order to get Niou's attention. "Shall we continue the ceremony?"

"That idiot," Eri says under her breath and leaves the place.

As she walked away to check the other booths, Eri saw a girl asking Marui to go at the marriage booth. Eri tries to ignore the conversation though she heard that Marui turned down the girl's invitation. Then a Student Council officer came to Eri and asked her how to use the handcuffs.

"It's so simple, you just have to clamp it like this…" she said while placing the handcuff on her left wrist then she locked it. She stretched her arm and sways it sideward when suddenly the handcuff caught up someone's wrist.

"And like that?" the Student Council member blushed. "Excuse me kaichou, I remember I got something to do."

"Hey wait!" Eri said and pulled her hand when she sensed that there is something wrong.

"Shikuyoro," the red hair tensai greeted while raising his hand with the handcuff.

Eri's eyes widened as her heart started to beat unusual. It has been like years since they talk to each other and memories flashed on the girl's mind. She wanted to say something but her lips won't open up to mutter even a simple greeting. Eri brushed off her emotion and remained as casual as she can.

"I'm Marui Bunta," the tensai introduced himself as if it's the first time that they meet each other.

"I'm Masaharu Eri, your kaichou…" she replied as if they are fooling each other.

"Won't you mind for a coffee break?" Marui asked.

Eri smiled, "You're so fast Marui-san, it's the first time that we met and you're already asking me for a coffee break."

"Do I have any choice? Our wrists are in handcuffs," the tensai replied and raised his hand.

They went on the Valentines café set by the Home Economics Club. The president of the club noticed the handcuff on Marui and Eri's wrists so she teased them but then the two do not respond as if they are affected.

"So, what food do you like?" the H.E. president asked.

"Cheese cake and cappuccino will be fine for me," Marui and Eri replied in sync.

The H.E. president blinked and chuckles, "You surely are a good couple."

"But we're not!" they protested in sync and stare at each other. "Stop copying me, ok?"

"Denial! Well it has been months since I see both of you being together," the H.E. president commented when she sensed that the two are sending IT'S-NONE-OF-YOUR-BUSINESS glare at her. "Uhmm… ok, I'll get your orders right away."

Marui and Eri don't talk to each other as they take their break. They looked away whenever they caught each other staring. As they leave the place, a group of Student Council members approached them and bring them at the jail booth. Eri protested to let her go since she is the kaichou, but they show her the rule of the jail booth. Any student in handcuffs should be place inside the jail booth and only somebody of the opposite gender can bail him/her. She dialed Niou's number to help her out but it's not attended because the trickster is still on the endless wedding ceremony. Actually, there are still 63 girls waiting for Niou to marry them.

A group of girls have bailed Marui out of the jail. He went out of the booth without saying any word to Eri. After a few minutes, the Student Council member in-charge of the jail booth told Eri that she is free since someone bailed her out.

"Who bails for me?" she asked.

"Sorry kaichou but he doesn't want to be identified," the jail warden replied.

The Valentines event becomes a huge success that students are requesting the same activity to happen on White Day. Eri disapproved that suggestion saying that their budget is not sufficient to finance a Junior-Senior Promenade. Actually, it's not true because they had gather lots of fund from the Marriage Booth and Message Booth enough to support the JS Prom. She only dislikes the idea of having a social gathering because it only reminds of her bad romance with Marui during the bunkasai.

It is already afternoon, everybody is busy for the grounds restoration. Eri returned to the Student Council office and she noticed that she hasn't given her handmade chocolate to Niou. When she looked at the window, she saw that the Rikkai boys are walking at the pathway towards the school gate. She hurriedly picked the golden wrapped chocolate box and rushed through the stairs of the school building.

"Wait!" she shouted from behind.

The boys paused from walking and turned towards her. Unfortunately, Eri tripped in the air because of her clumsiness and slides at the rough pathway as she falls straightly about 7 meters away from the Rikkaidai regulars. The chocolate box on her hand flew at the air and all the boys look at where it would land. Bingo! The chocolate box landed on Marui's palm instead of Niou.

Everybody kept silent in order not to offend Eri. Sanada attempts to help Eri to get up from her embarrassing spot on the ground but Yukimura tapped his shoulder and motioned not to help. The girl stands up slowly and brushed the dusts on her uniform. Eri's knees are bleeding as well as her hands but she remained strong not to cry.

"I think this is for you," Marui told Niou and shows the chocolate box.

Niou looked at the chocolate box that Marui is offering him, "Why would I take something that is not given to me?"

"Because it's yours!" the red hair yelled impatiently.

"Do you have any prove? I don't see my name in it," the trickster replied passively.

"Just take it," Marui insisted.

"I'm not a Sugar Freak so it's all yours. Niou shrugged and turned his back, "If you will excuse me, Bakaya might be waiting in the hospital." Then he walked away.

The other regulars followed him though Sanada wanted to bring Eri at the infirmary. Marui also followed his teammates and leave Eri alone at the pathway. When they reached the school gate, the red hair stopped from walking.

"Do you have any problem?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry but go ahead. I got something to do," Marui replied and runs away.

Yukimura looked at Niou, "You may also go Niou, I'm sure that you are also worried about kaichou."

On the other hand, Eri dejectedly walks towards the infirmary still thinking of the embarrassment she had in front of boys. She wanted to blame herself for being so clumsy whenever she runs but it won't change anything. She knows that Niou is offended by her act especially when the chocolate landed on Marui.

"Masaharu Eri, you are so stupid of not telling Sugar Freak that the chocolate is really for Haru-kun!" she said to herself when suddenly she heard a rushing Marui calling her.

"Kaichou!" the tensai shouted while still holding the chocolate box on his hands.

The girl's face lightened up with a shade of pink was sprinkled on it. Why does she feel happy? Isn't her concern should be about Niou's feelings? Eri shook her head as she tries to be casual as much as possible then she looked at Marui.

"Do you have any concern Marui-san?" she asked.

"I'll bring you at the infirmary… keep this chocolate for a while until we get there," the red hair instructed and carries Eri in a bridal way. "Ugghh… you're getting fat."

"Hey! Put me down! What do you think you're doing?" the girl protested while struggling but Marui doesn't listen to her.

They are the only people in the place so nobody can see their cheesy moments. Marui opened the door of the infirmary and place Eri at the edge of the bed. He got some cotton balls and antiseptic from first aid cabinet as well as a gauze. On the other hand, Eri is only looking at the sweet tensai while it prepares the treatment.

"Blood is oozing from your knees… how imprudent!" Marui commented as he kneels before Eri and wipes the trace of blood below the girl's right knee.

Eri closed her eyes and bit her lips when she saw the blood on the cotton, "It hurts…"

"Ha?" the red hair asked wondering what hurts Eri since he isn't starting to clean the girl's wounds. "Don't act so childish kaichou, promise it won't hurt you. I'm an expert on this."

"But it hurts!" she yelled and opened her one eye to peek on what Marui is doing on her wound. When she saw that Marui is going to put the antiseptic she panicked and pleaded not to do it. "No…don't… please… don't… please…."

Marui chuckled and messed the girl's hair, "Relax kaichou, if somebody will hear you he might think that I'm harassing you."

"How can I relax if my wounds are bleeding and it hurts?" Eri asked while shoving Marui's hand on her head.

"Kaichou, there is no wound that does not bleed or hurt…" the tensai replied and pour a drop of antiseptic on a cotton and cleanse Eri's wound. "…even the heart bleeds and get hurts, you know."

"It's painful," she jerked and clenched her fists but it only worsen the pain because her hands got scratches too.

"I'm glad that you agree with me… a bleeding heart is really painful," Marui mischievously said as he kissed the girl's wounded knees.

"What are you doing?" Eri asked in disbelief but her face is as red as tomato.

"Kissing your wounds," the tensai replied innocently. "I used to do it when my brothers won't stop from saying that their wounds hurt."

The girl blushed. She knows that it is wrong to entertain Marui because she had already decided to give him up. But how could he resist the red hair's sweetness? She had longed for moments like this but why is she holding back?

"Well I'm not your brother so could you please stop doing that?"

"Unfortunately your hands are also wounded so I must do the same," Marui replied and kissed Eri's hands.

"This is what I call harassment!" the girl murmured.

"I don't see anything wrong kaichou, I noticed that you didn't say that your wounds hurt anymore since I kissed them." the tensai replied casually and place a gauze on Eri's hands. "There you go."

Eri examined her hands and knees. It is being covered by gauze properly. She thanked Marui but the later told her that he only do as a favor for giving him a chocolate. Then Marui leave her telling that he must go to the hospital to visit Kirihara because the later got on a trouble the night before Valentines Day in saving a girl from pervert high schoolers.

Eri stayed for a while in the infirmary since she's not fully recovered from the things that happened to her. She feels guilty of not spending her time with Niou but at the same time her heart is leaping for joy for the reason that she doesn't know. She tries to call Niou to apologize for the chocolate thing but the trickster phone is off.

An hour has passed and she decided to go home. Her wounded knees are starting to hurt whenever she takes a step. Because of that she takes the bus on going home since she can't walk properly. The bus stopped at the station near her house but then she is not quick enough to get near the door because it is so crowded. So she ended up on the next bus station. She started to walk on a slow phase when she sensed that somebody is behind her.

"You again? What do you want now?" Eri asked while narrowing her eyes.

"You're such a reckless girl," Marui replied and squat on the ground. "Come here…"

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously, I wanted to carry you on my back," the red hair replied.

Eri twitched her brow and crossed her arms, "I refuse."

"Come on Eri…" Marui unconsciously said. "…I mean kaichou, I know your knees hurt. I'm still 5 inches taller than you so I could manage to carry you."

Marui have convinced the girl to get on his back. He carried her like a typical Japanese boyfriend will do. Eri couldn't explain how happy she feels as she wrapped her arms around Marui's neck from behind. She could smell the sweet scent of green apple bubblegum which she missed for the past four months. She leaned behind Marui's right ear and started a light conversation.

"Aren't you're being too aggressive, Marui-san?" she asked without hesitation.

"Hmm…" the red hair groaned. "I don't think so. Maybe this is what they called love at first sight."

"But I'm already dating Haru-kun…" Eri confessed.

"I know... but he's not your boyfriend, right?" Marui replied.

"You're right, but.."

"As long as I aim for the _expected_ chance, it's okay." the tensai straightforwardly said. "Happy Valentines kaichou…"

"Happy Valentines too…" Eri replied while blushing.

"I miss you…"

"I miss you too…" the girl said before she close her eyes and fall asleep.

When they reach Eri's house, Marui pressed the doorbell. Eri's father opened the door and looked seriously at Marui. He got Eri from Marui and told the red hair to get in their house. The girl stay asleep as her father brings her to her room. Afterwards, Eri's father went to the living room to have a one-on-one talk with Marui.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eri needs your help to decide what she should do! Sugar Freak is being straightforward to her but she is already with the Trickster!

Things are getting hotter from now on since there are only 2 chapters left. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


	20. Sweet Treat

**Author's Note: **My apology for updating this very late. This is **2ND TO THE LAST CHAPTER**. I hope you're still with me until the end of this story.

For Filipino readers, there is a supplementary story about this chapter under "MISUNDERSTANDING LANG" _(see MY FAVORITE STORIES) _The title of the chapter is "Ang Love Life ng mga Senpai Ko" with Kirihara Akaya as the canon.

Enjoy reading and please **REVIEW XD**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Sweet Treat**

Marui sits patiently at the tatami on the tea room while waiting for Eri's father to arrive. He is so nervous and uncertain of what will the girl's father will tell him. The red hair got a piece of his green apple bubble gum and started to chew it. His eyes roam around the place when suddenly Eri's father entered the room.

"My apology for letting you wait," the girl's father said.

Upon hearing that, Marui swallowed the bubblegum on his mouth and immediately get up from his sit. He bows immediately and told the girl's father that he is fine. Silence is observed as they wait for the tea to boil. It's a very uncomfortable situation for the red hair since Eri's father doesn't like to talk.

"_He looks like Sanda… his posture, his eyes, his valiance. Damn it! This is harder than I thought!,"_ Marui said to himself while glancing at Eri's father.

"It's boiling now," the stoic looking man said.

Marui blinked and immediately comes closer to the tea pot. He is about to get the handle of the pot when the older man stopped him so he go back to his sitting position.

"Don't rush things young man or else you'll get hurt."

"Ha…hai!" Marui replied with uncertainty.

"The handle of the tea pot is made out of metal. If you touch it, you will only get burn." Eri's father said and moved closer to the tea pot and got a piece of cloth near to it.

The red hair remained silent as he watched the stoic man open the lid of the tea pot. He wanted to ask him why did he opened it but he had his second thought when the aroma of the tea spread on the whole room. He closed his eyes and savored the fragrance of the orange tea.

"Now you're starting to appreciate the tea," Eri's father said and closed the tea pot.

"It's the first time I appreciate citrus scent," Marui replied.

"The reason why you're not appreciating it is because you're always taking it for granted," the man commented and opened a box that contains different kind of tea cups. "Now, get a cup."

The red hair looked at the cups inside the box. All of the cups are of different designs and textures. There are thin cups made up of porcelain, thick cups and even cups with silver linings. Marui can't decide on what to choose since all the cups are so appealing. He is about to get a porcelain cup with sakura prints but then he moved his hand to the cup with silver lining.

"What's the matter? Why are you having a second thought?"

"Because all of them are nice. I can't decide on what to choose," the tensai replied and picked the sakura porcelain cup.

"Aren't you after the tea and not the cup?" the older man asked.

"Ye..yes. But since you asked me to choose a cup, I want to choose the best." Marui tries to impress Eri's father. He's a tensai, so he must answer intelligently.

The stoic man nods and holds the tea pot's handle using the piece of cloth. He moves near Marui and pours the boiling tea on the cup that Marui chose. The red hair was relieved upon seeing that he has convinced Eri's father.

"Arigato," he said when the tea is being poured.

Eri's father went back to his sit and chooses a cup from the tea set for him. The red hair was surprised when he saw that the older man get an ordinary tea cup. "What are you waiting for? The tea is getting cold, you must drink it."

"Ha…hai!" Marui replied upon seeing that Eri's father is already drinking the tea. He get the tea cup in front of him but it slipped on his hand. "It hurts!"

The stoic man didn't move form his position to help Marui. He sips for the tea cup and later placed it in front of him while looking at the hurt tensai. "Isn't that the tea cup you choose? Why did you let it slipped on your hand? Now it's broken."

"Gomenasai," Marui begged as he immediately bows with his face almost touching the floor. "I… I didn't mean to break the cup. It all happened that the tea is so hot."

"Get up," Eri's father said in an authoritative voice. "You're apology can't change anything. Can the porcelain cup be restored again if it's already broken?"

Marui lift his face and look at Eri's father to see if it is angry. And when he realized that the stoic man is not showing any emotions, his heart started to beat very fast. He's doom for sure.

"I said get up," Eri's father repeated and Marui obey him. "Love is like the tea."

"Pardon?" the red hair asked timidly.

"The boiling tea inside the pot is like love. You could have it anytime you like but there are many things to consider."

Gulp. What in the world is Eri's father thinking? The tensai found himself in a very serious situation. His face suddenly flushed red and sweat started to form on his forehead.

"When you make the first move to touch the tea pot, don't you realize that you already made a mistake? I'm the host, so I must be the one to pour the tea and not you."

"Gomenasai," the red hair apologized as he bows again.

"Young people nowadays are like that. You make decisions without considering the elders. You're grabbing the pot's handle without knowing the danger that you might get a burn. Time is very important, it is like the handle of the tea pot."

"Pardon me, but I don't get it oji-san." Marui replied while holding his injured hand.

Eri's father pours tea on another cup and continues his explanation. "Young love is so confusing. You might like somebody today and forget her tomorrow if you find someone better than her."

"But…"

" The moment you saw the different cups, didn't you hesitate to take the cup with silver lining? But later you get your fist choice which is the sakura printed cup. Cups are like women. You will encounter many women with different personality as you grow older. It is something you can not avoid, you might fall for many ladies at the same time but at the end you will give your loyalty to only one."

"Oji-san, why are you telling me these things?" the nervous tensai asked with all the courage he has.

"Your actions tells what you will become in the future. Now, you're wondering why I choose the ordinary tea cup a while ago, right?"

Marui nods and wipes his forehead.

"My preference for a woman is like that. When I was on your age I fall in love with a typical woman. I do not look for a woman whom I could parade in front of my friends simply because she's intelligent, rich, beautiful or popular." Eri's father narrated and gave the new tea cup on which he fills to Marui.

"Arigato, Oji-san." the tensai said and drink the tea. His eyes widened while controlling himself of spitting out the tea because it's very bitter.

"I forget to tell you that it is a rare orange tea. It is very bitter," the stoic man said and get a small container from the tea set.

"_This man is so sadistic. He's torturing me."_, Marui said to himself as he swallowed the tea and looked at the small container.

Eri's father opened the small container and gave it Marui. "You can mix this honey to neutralize the bitterness."

The tensai get the honey and scoop a spoon full of it and mixed it on the tea. He take a sip and when the sweetness that he wanted is not yet met, he added another scoop. Marui almost forgot to act refined in front of Eri's father.

"Did it satisfy your taste?"

"Hai! It's not bitter now," Marui replied and eyed on the honey container.

"Honey is like men. It is up to us on how to sweeten a relationship. The more you give a part of yourself to a woman, the more your relationship will become sweeter."

"But Oji-san, how come that you don't use the honey a while ago when you drink the tea?"

The older man sighs and looks at the red hair with distress in his eyes, "Because I dislike becoming a honey 15 years ago…"

"Huh? Pardon me but I don't get it. You said that men are like honey, so how come you dislike it?"

"My family is very traditional. Everything that the head of the family wish I should follow. Twenty five years ago, I made a promise to the first woman that I love. I told her that I will marry her if she could wait for me after 10 years. She waited for me but I keep her in vain."

"Suminasen, but why are you telling me this things?"

"Because of three things. First is to let you realize that young love should be taken care with both sensitivity and responsibility. Secondly, reality is bitter; you won't get everything you like. And lastly, the woman that I am telling you is no other than your own mother. You are Tamara's eldest son, right?" Eri's father confessed seriously.

Marui's eyes widened and he froze on where he sits. He is not expecting that Eri's father will be that straightforward to him. He is always in denial that his mother and Eri's father has a past. Why in all the girls in the world should Eri become the daughter of his mother's long time lover.

"I… I know that… but I always keep myself in believing that it's not true…"

"Your mother is the only woman that I love that is why I can't blame Eri's mother why she's always upset. I can't give her the love that she's yearning though I vows of giving her everything I had. Everyone in the family has the same fate as I have. I hope you get what I mean."

"I…understand… but now that you are the head of your household, can you spare Eri from that unfortunate fate? Will you be happy to see her marrying a man that doesn't love her?"

Eri's father looked at Marui seriously. When he noticed the sincerity on the tensai's eyes, he maintained eye contact with him. Marui didn't get distracted by the seriousness in the older man's eyes. He looks back at him that last for almost a minute.

"Do you have any relationship with Eri that is why you're so relaxed to call her on her first name? How impolite of you to tell me what to do with my daughter!" Eri's father said sternly.

"I love Eri," Marui confessed without any hesitation.

"You're so brave to tell things you don't know!"

Marui bows with his face almost touching the floor as tears falls from his eyes, "Please… don't allow her to be married with someone she doesn't love."

"Reality is harsh and you can't do anything about it. After your graduation day, I will introduce Eri to the man he will marry."

"Give me ten years and I will prove to you that I am worthy of her. I beg you not to engage her with anybody."

"You do not know what you are saying."

The red hair get up from bowing and wipe the tears on his eyes, "I'm a genius so I know what I am saying. I might be disobedient and behaves improper but I'm not a coward. I will not allow Eri to suffer the same fate you and my mother shared."

"Words are easy to say but actions are difficult to do. Ten years is so long and many things will occur. I tell you, there will be a time where you will forget about Eri."

"She's my first love so how could I forget her?"

"Since you're so stubborn, take my fatherly advice…" Eri's father stands up from his sit and offers a hand for Marui to stand up.

The red hair takes the older man's hand and stand up. His face is now beaming with hope that Eri's father has already changed his mind of engaging the girl to somebody. Eri's father placed his hands on Marui's shoulders and look at him straightly.

"Win her heart."

* * *

White Day is coming and the students of Rikkaidai Fuzoku are demanding for a celebration but it seems that the Student Council has no plan to give them what they want. Suddenly, a flashy car stopped in front of the school and a very famous face step down from the car.

"Ahhn~ If your kaichou doesn't like to hold a celebration, then Ore-sama is willing to open the ground of his house."

"Atobe-sama!" the girls squealed.

The students started to do Atobe's chant which caught the attention of the Student Council officers who are currently conducting a meeting. Eri sent Yagyuu to bring Atobe to her and explain why the monkey king is creating a scene on her territory.

"I-DON'T-LIKE!" Eri said while crossing her arms.

"But why?" the greatest Ore-sama asked.

"Because it will only please those fan girls of the tennis regulars, hmmp..."

"And so what? Don't be kill joy. This is the last time to celebrate our junior year, ahhn~"

"May I repeat Atobe-san… I-DON'T-LIKE!"

Atobe started to use his insight and smirks, "I saw with my insight that the reason why you disapprove my proposal is because you're torn between two members of Rikkaidai tennis club. You wanted to avoid choosing between them."

"Get out!" Eri shouted.

When Atobe saw how cold hearted Eri could be, he leaves her. As he opened the door, he saw Yagyuu and Kirihara outside. "You're kaichou is so stubborn, ahhn~" Then he leaves Rikkaidai.

Kirihara really wanted to experience attending a party so he takes the courage to talk to Eri while his senpai-tachi are waiting for him outside the Student Council Office.

"Uhhmmm…Kaichou," the seaweed headed bastard bragged without even knocking at the door before he entered.

"How impolite! You don't even knock before you enter," Eri commented.

_"She's so scary today… does she have her monthly period right now? But anyway, she is always scary; no wonder she is fukubuchou's relative… Fuckubuchou? Wah! That is a great idea, what if I ask fukubuchou to convince her? Maybe Eri-kaichou will agree."_ Kirihara told himself.

Eri stopped from reading her book and looked at Kirihara, "What do you want?"

"About the thing that Atobe-san told you…Uhmm… could you allow our school to join, please?" Kirihara asked with his puppy eyes.

"Listen to me Kirihara Akaya, I'm not convinced of your puppy eyes."

"Please kaichou… I beg you. Promise I will study harder even if you tutor me on my English subject everyday, just let our school join the party"

Upon hearing it, Eri's grins mysteriously. "Hmmm… Are you that desperate, Kirihara-kun? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I could even find a date for you. Do you like Marui-senpai? I could ask him to be your date," the innocent kohai said full of confidence.

"GET OUT!" Eri shouted and disperse Kirihara like a dog. The seaweed headed kohai dejectedly walks towards his senpai who are waiting outside.

"Now what? What happened to your "TRUST ME, TRUST ME" words? And you're even using my name huh?" Marui mocked and wrestled playfully with his kohai.

"But Marui-senpai, I thought you like Eri-kaichou." Kirihara asked.

The red hair loosens his grip on Kirihara, "It's none of your business Bakaya."

The atmosphere of the place changed as Marui and Niou looked at each other. Yagyuu adjusted his glasses while Renji fake coughed. Kirihara has no idea of what is happening.

" I think we will use our last resort for kaichou to allow us," Yukimura said to break the ice while giving his gentle smile.

Everybody looked at the guy wearing a black cup and leaning on the wall. "Don't stare at me like that, tarundoru!"

Yukimura frowned as if the heaven is giving a warning for everyone to back off, "Sanada, you've got a nerve."

"Wait! Yukimura… I'm…"

"I don't need your explanation Sanada, I know that it very impossible from the start for you to agree with this even you know that you are the only person who could convince kaichou…Just forget it…" Yukimura sighs.

White Day came and all the girls in Rikkaidai are expecting to receive a chocolate from the boys on whom they give chocolates on Valentines Day. The class was dismissed early because Eri told their school principal that the students are preparing for a social party to be held Atobe's mansion. Yes, you're right; Sanada convinced Eri to let them join the party. While walking on her way home, she saw lots of young couple around. Some are walking in pair while the girl holds a chocolate which obviously comes from the boy and others are on cafés. Eri clenched her fists because of irritation on what she saw. Well, she can't blame them for being sweet… she is only envying them.

She stopped at a candy store since she got no stock of sweets on her room. Eri is having a second thought because it's so embarrassing for a girl to buy chocolate for herself during White Day. It will only implies that she is unattractive that is why nobody gives her chocolate. Honestly, she is expecting that Niou will give her chocolates but he don't. But she is still hoping that the trickster will give her the chocolate during the party. Still desperate to buy chocolate, she walks to and fro in front of the candy store until somebody taps her shoulder.

"Haru-kun…" she said with a smile but then she realized that it is not Niou.

"Yo!" the red haired tensai greeted her as he pops his green apple bubblegum.

Eri turned her gaze away from Marui and excused herself but the red hair stopped her by pulling her hair gently.

"Stop it you Sugar Freak!" she shouted.

Marui laughed at Eri's warning and messed the girl's hair, "I'm glad you're addressing me like the way you used to be."

Eri didn't brush off the tensai's hand and she doesn't know why. Normally if Niou will do that to her, she will remove the trickster's hand on her hair. "What do you like me to address you? I don't know any WORD that can describe you except from that."

"Of course there is, but I will let you to figure it out yourself," Marui replied and looked at the candy store. "Let's go inside that store."

"I don't have money to treat you sweets," the girl made an excuse but Marui started to walk towards the door of the candy store.

"Are you coming or not?" the red hair asked as he open the door of the candy store.

The girl blushed and clutched the handle of her bag as she walked towards Marui who is still waiting for her. The candy store is filled with young couples who are buying chocolates. Eri feels butterflies on her tummy as she walks behind Marui. She looks at the chocolates on the display but do not dare to touch it. Suddenly, she feels that somebody holds her hand.

"Why are you standing there? Let's go to the chocolate fountain. There's a lot of free chocolates near that place," the red hair said and dragged Eri.

The girl's face can be seen by frustration as Marui started to eat lots of free chocolates in front of her. Marui even offered her chocolates but she decline to accept it. "Did you bring me here because you want somebody to watch you while you devour all this free stuffs? How imprudent!"

"Hmm?" the red hair replied with his mouth stuffed of chocolates.

Eri is so disappointed on how Marui acts in front of her. She is so embarrassed to see Sugar Freak acting so childish but at same time she is glad to be with him though she won't admit it. After the red hair was satisfied on eating the free chocolates, Eri told him that she have to leave.

"Kaichou, we're only starting our date so why are you leaving me?"

"Date? What are you saying Sugar Freak?" the girl said in panic.

"From the moment you agree to come with me on this store," Marui replied and chew a green apple flavored bubblegum.

"How dare you!"

Marui blew a big bubble and pops it, "So you're saying that Niou is the only guy who could date you?"

"Haru-kun is out of topic here, so stop saying his name." Eri reprimanded the tensai.

"Geez, relax kaichou… I'm only asking and you're so defensive," Marui replied and winked at the furious girl.

"I'm going…" Eri said but Marui caught her long hair and plays with it.

"You are not going anywhere."

"Are you harassing me?" the girl asked casually.

"Yes," the tensai replied and pulled Eri towards him.

Eri is burning in annoyance on how blunt Marui acts. She wanted to bitch slap him but there is something inside of her preventing to do such thing.

"So now Harassment-san, could we leave this place because lots of couples are looking at us." the girl said and pushed Marui away from him. _"I miss his scent,"_ she said to herself.

Before they leave the candy store, Marui asked Eri to wait fro a while since he will buy chocolates. At the counter, the candy man told him that there is a promo on the store since its White Day. Marui picked a piece of paper from a box and it said that he won a dinner all expenses paid on an expensive restaurant.

"You're so lucky, boy…are you going to exchange that prize for something else like what you do the last time you won the expensive hairclip?" the candy man asked.

"No, not this time." Marui replied and get the gift wrapped chocolate box that he bought together with the two vouchers that he won.

"Oh I see, so you really take my advice and find a girlfriend? Hey, is it that girl waiting for you?" the candy man teased him.

Marui's cheeks were tainted in pink, "It's a secret."

"Hmmm… it's so obvious red hair, she's your girlfriend. Look at the hairclip she is wearing. Isn't that the one that you won on this store?"

Upon hearing that, Marui looked at Eri who is standing near the door of the store. How idiot he is not to notice that Eri is wearing that hairclip all the time that they are not together. He bid goodbye to the candy man and tell Eri that they are leaving.

"Here," Marui said and give the wrapped chocolate box to Eri.

"For what?"

Marui scratched his head impatiently, "Take this chocolate, kaichou… Just accept it as a White Day present from me."

Eri's face is tinted with pink again as she take the chocolate box from Marui's hands. It's the first White Day that she receives something from a boy. "Arigato… Bunta…"

"Nah… never mind that kaichou. You're my date today so it's only normal. By the way, let's go to your house."

"Say what?"

"I said we are going to your house. I will ask permission from your parents that I will be your escort at Atobe's Party," Marui explained as he crossed his arms at the back of his head.

"Do you want my mother to kill me?" the girl protested.

"If your father permit you to go with me, then you're mother can't kill you." The tensai explained. "So, shall we go now?"

Eri is still uncertain but she agreed with Marui's proposal. They went to her house and Marui talked to Eri's father to allow him to escort Eri on the party. The girl was so nervous as she waited outside the living room for Marui to come out. When the red hair comes out, she immediately approached him but all she saw was a disheartened face.

"Ne, what happened?"

"I'm sorry but…" the tensai's words are cut of when Eri's father walks behind him.

"Eri, what are you doing there? Aren't you going to take your dinner on an expensive restaurant before you go to the social party?" his father asked in a stern look.

Marui was surprised on what the girl's father said. Actually, during their conversation, Eri's father doesn't talk; he only ordered him to leave after he explained his plan for the night. On the other hand, Eri is so happy that she hugs her father.

"Arigato, Oto-san…"

"Stop that childish act, Eri. Go to your room and change your dress now." Her father commanded and then he looked at Marui. "And you young man, same goes for you. Fetch my daughter at 6:00 sharp."

"Ha…hai! Arigato gozaimasu," the red hair replied and bowed.

Marui rushed to his house v blissfully while Eri returned to her room and look for the dress that she will wear. Suddenly, she receives an SMS from a person whom she almost forgot that day.

"_I'll wait for you at the party. Puri~" _

Eri dropped her mobile phone upon reading the message. Marui has already get her father's permission to accompany her on the party and she also agree with it. How stupid she is to forget that she made an agreement with Niou that they will be with each other at the party as a couple. What will she do now?

_"I saw with my insight that the reason why you disapprove my proposal is because you're torn between two members of Rikkaidai tennis club. You wanted to avoid choosing between them."_

Those words from Atobe are true and the time has come for her to choose between Marui and Niou has finally come.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If I get **100 REVIEWS for this story, I will make a sequel. **I only need **8 more REVIEWS** so if you think this story deserves a sequel, please help me reach my target. Arigato gozaimasu *bows*

By the way, I will publish **DANCE WITH ME: Tango by Three** on Valentines Day. It is an AtobeXOCXSanada story. The OC is no other than Eri's friend named Kanzaki Sakura so expect Eri's exposure later on that new fanfic.


	21. Farewell My Honey

**Author's Note:** Sorry for a month and half delay. The curtains are set to fall as the story comes to an end; hence I would like to give my heart felt gratitude to the following:

**Story Favorites-** Ice-creamy-life, GothiqueMarionette, hanonmm, Waizea, jengurunghk, Inferno Caeli, PurePrincess, Kuma the wolf alchemist, thesadisttensaifuji, dove tree, QueenOfHearts27, Lumihiutale89, Simple Shimmers, .Nya, SilentSincerity, Kouyan, redsnowflakes, yoyocchi, xBildenxSiexLachelnx, Charmainelst, CoExist, shiraishireiya, AkatsukisHeartless, celtic27fionn, pokemon lover2, Magic Detective andMomo Mirasaki, Ocean949, 14thEternityNightMare

**Story Alerts-** rebirthreborn, GothiqueMarionette, iamspastic, PurePrincess, roonaty, weaseldale, Shadowsnow, Ice-creamy-life, Inferno Caeli, 991, tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08, CherriAme, SmartOotori, QueenOfHearts27, asianFrustration, Simple Shimmers, Roseko-chan, .Nya, babiix3, .eiJi, Kouyan, AznMistress, xBildenxSiexLachelnx, W. F Angel, dove tree, CoExist, celtic27fionn, Narunette, pokemon lover2

**Story Reviews**- PurePrincess, AznMistress, Kobal, rebirthreborn, EcstaticPetenshi, Inferno Caeli, voiL3t-staR, reichimassu , whitewhite, Kuma the wolf alchemist , thesadisttensaifuji, asianFrustration , Waizea , Simple Shimmers , dove tree , Alex, yoyoyo, Niou, Kouyan , xBildenxSiexLachelnx , SmartOotori , pokemon lover2, shiraishireiya , CoExist , iamspastic, Yana, and Elizabeth

Enjoy reading and feel the sugar rush for the last time XD

* * *

**Chapter 21: Farewell My Honey**

Eri throws herself on her bed and close her eyes. The time for her to decide has finally come. Was it her fault to fall for two men at the same time? Even her friends are torn between two lovers, but why does it seem that they can handle things unlike her. She picked her phone and send a message to her two friends.

_S.O.S. Sugar Freak or Sea Urchin?_

Not for long, she receives a reply from Natsumi. She immediately read the reply only to find out that her friend got no interest in her silly shally. Natsumi even tell Eri not to take things seriously. The girl sighs in frustration, what did she expect to get from a two-timer girl like Natsumi? Then her phone beeps again, this time it's from Sakura. Eri ignores the message thinking that Sakura might give her the same reply as Natsumi does but later she reads it.

_Choose the 1 who will leave you no regret_

Marui arrived at Eri's house 5 minutes before 6 o'clock. The girl is already dressed like a little lady on her lavender imperial cut evening gown with a very light make-up. The feeling is so awkward since Eri keeps so silent during the time that she's with Marui until they reach the restaurant where they will eat dinner. It's a moment to be treasured with, so she must make the best of it. Eri fixed her gaze on the red hair while they are eating dinner as she torture the food in front of her with a fork and knife.

"You're so silent kaichou," Marui said out of the blue.

"I'm sorry…" Eri mumbles.

"Hn? Are you saying something?" the red hair asked while munching the steak.

Eri stopped from stabbing the food on her plate and take a deep breath. Is it the right time and place to tell Marui about her decision? Her heart and mind is torn in two but no matter how painful it is, she must make her decision. "Bunta I…"

"Excuse me, I'm here to serenade the two of you," a violinist suddenly came to their table.

Marui smiles and whispers something to the violinist then he asked Eri for a dance. Actually there are other young couples in the place already dancing and doesn't mind the other people around. Eri hesitated to dance at first but she wasn't able to object when Marui grabbed her hand and initiates the dance. The song is so serene making the two of them at ease while dancing. Eri keep distance with Marui during the dance and avoid gazing at the red hair. Contrary of what she's doing, she hopes that the music will not fade just like that very moment where she feels so secured with Marui.

"You're so pretty tonight, your dress suits you well." Marui whispered to the girl.

"Arigatou…" Eri replied and tighten her hold on Marui's shoulder. _"How could I tell you that it's Haru-kun who chose this dress for me?"_

Marui feels the change of Eri's grip on his shoulders so he asked her if there is something wrong but Eri diverted the talk. Guiltiness is what the girl feels. Being caught in a situation where it is very clear that Marui is becoming aggressive on her is swaying her emotion. A love that is lost is very difficult to be found. The song was finished and so their fairy tale like dinner ended.

When they reached Atobe's mansion, the party has already started. Eri parted with Marui as if they had not been together before they went there. The place is so crowded with many students coming from different schools of Tokyo and Kanagawa. Eri made her way through the crowd only to see her so-called friend Sakura has just finished dancing tango as if she owns the whole dance floor.

"Choose the one who will leave you no regret, huh…" Eri mumbles and crosses her arms as Sakura walked towards her. "I can't believe that you can be this show-off Kanzaki Sakura…"

On the other hand, Marui found the Rikkaidai's table. Kirihara asked him why is he late but he do not answer his kohai's question. Niou pretends to ignore Marui coming late though he doubts that the red hair was with Eri before the party started. Instead, they tease and flame up the poor seaweed headed kohai to ask Ootori Chotarou's dance partner for a dance. To Marui and Niou's surprise, Kirihara walked towards Oootori and bravely snatched the girl for a dance. Marui and Niou jaw dropped on what they saw and they look at each other.

"That Bakaya…" the red hair muttered and chuckled.

"You seem so happy, did something good happen to you?" Niou asked and take a sip of the tasteless orange juice full of ice.

"Yeah, there's something good that happened to me. Is there a problem with that?" the tensai replied and pop his precious green apple bubblegum.

The trickster shrugged and looked back at the dance floor where Akaya is dancing horribly. After sometimes, he excused himself from the group to breathe some fresh air since the mood of their table has changed when Marui arrived. Not far from where he is, he overheard the conversation between Eri and her friends.

"Let them play tennis and choose whoever wins the match," Natsumi suggested out of boredom.

"How imprudent! You're really a psycho Natsumi," Eri replied.

"But I also agree with Natsumi." Sakura suddenly join in the conversation. "It's the best way to determine who is better."

Eri choked the juice she is drinking after hearing Sakura's opinion. Sometimes when it happened, she feels that her friends are making fun of her. She stand up from her sit and fixed her dress.

"I hate you Natsumi! I hate you Sakura!" Eri said and walked away when suddenly Niou appeared behind the marble post.

"Serious debate with your friends?" Niou asked with a smirk.

The girl was surprised of the trickster that she almost jumped back. Her heart started to race fast and become speechless. She feels so guilty of what she did when she go with Marui earlier since she promised Niou that they will be together at the party.

"Haru-kun, I'm…" her words are cut off when the trickster placed his fingertip on Eri's lips.

"Shh…" Niou draws himself near the girl and smiles.

"Why do you love to torture me?" Eri asked.

"Because you also love to see me in pain…" the silver hair replied and ruffles Eri's hair.

Eri take off Niou's hand on her hair and give a gloomy smile. When Eri noticed that there are students looking at them, she asked Niou to come with her at the rose garden that Natsumi told her to avoid any gossip. They sat on a bench near the garden fountain and remained silent while listening to the music being played by the orchestra at the party. Eri sighs deeply as she remembered Sakura's advise to choose the one that will leave her no regret. She take a deep breath and was about to say something when Niou suddenly speak up.

"Happy White Day, Eri-chan." trickster said and pulled out a rectangular wrapped present out of his coat.

"Arigato, Haru-kun…"the girl blushed and takes the present from Niou. "Happy White Day too…"

Niou smirks since Eri can't hide her blush. He was about to pull the girl closer to him but he stopped himself when he saw Marui looking at them from the veranda. It's the first time that he saw such kind of seriousness on the tensai's face. Considering the feelings of Marui and for the sake of their friendship, Niou didn't continue his plan of hugging Eri. The trickster just ended up teasing Eri about worthless stuffs and escorts her back to the girls table. Eri totally forget her plan of choosing between Marui and Niou that night.

* * *

A week has passed and graduation day is set the following day. Being the best student of Rikkaidai Fuzouku, Eri is selected to be the one to give speech during the graduation ceremony; a news that pleases her parents. Eri's father brings the girl to a traditional shop that sells high class kimono as a gift for his daughter. He wanted Eri to wear a kimono rather than the typical school uniform during the graduation ceremony.

On the kimono shop, Eri can't decide on what to choose whether the red printed kimono or the blue one. She like both of it but she has to choose only one since her father is becoming impatient of waiting for her to decide what would they buy.

"You cannot wear two kimonos at one time, so choose already." Eri's father commanded.

"Since I can't decide between the two, I choose to wear my school uniform rather than a kimono," Eri said firmly.

Things go bad, very bad. Eri's father was displeased on her answer. "If you can't choose on what kimono you are going to wear, then better not attend your graduation day. Not everyone has given this opportunity Eri!"

"But Oto-san.. I…" Eri is trying to reason out when his father slapped her.

"Playing around is not good Eri," her father told her and then turned to the stunned dress maker. "We are taking the two kimonos; I'll let Eri decide for herself."

Eri remained silent during their trip going back to their house. Neither she nor her father wanted to start a conversation. She looked at the window while her father drives the car.

"_He doesn't need to slap me…"_ she said to herself when she noticed Marui and Niou walking together on the street. _"Where are those two going? And what is with those serious faces?"_

Eri is so curious that she told her father to stop the car making an alibi that she has something to buy. She stepped out of the car and walk casually towards a candy store while still eyeing the two boys. When she noticed that her father has already left, she runs towards the direction where Marui and Niou went only to find out that they are in a tennis court.

"This is only a one set match. I will serve as the umpire while Sakura will serve as the scorer, understand?" Natsumi said to the two boys.

"Are you really sure that this will settle everything?" Sakura asked in doubt.

"Don't worry Kanzaki, everything will be alright. I'm a tensai," Marui replied to Sakura and pops his bubblegum.

"Don't be sure Marui. I'll definitely win against you and have Eri-chan. Puri~" Niou said.

"Ok, the two of you… get in the court! Let the game start…" Natsumi told them casually as she climbs the umpire's chair.

Eri can't move from where she is standing. How can her friends keep a secret from her? And what does Marui and Niou thinking of her? She wanted to get angry and scream on the top of her voice but she can't. Niou is the one to serve the ball but before he could do it, he noticed Eri.

"Eri-chan…"

Marui observed the sudden change in Niou's expression so he looked back only to find out the frustrated girl fiercely looking at them. Sakura immediately walks towards Eri while Natsumi jumped from the umpire's chair.

"Who tell you to decide for me?" Eri scolded her two friends.

"Don't blame them kaichou… I'm the one who requested Kanzaki and Wanazaki to come here so don't get mad at them." Marui said but the girl slapped him.

"What do you think of me? A trophy that could be in the possession by whoever will win this match? Answer me!" Eri yells at them.

Marui and Niou didn't say any word. They could have gone far by using tennis to decide on whose gonna win Eri's heart. The two boys walked off the tennis court and place back their racket on their bags when suddenly the girl said something that surprised them.

"After the graduation ceremony tomorrow, I want to see both of you under the big old Rikkaidai tree…"

* * *

At 9:50am the Rikkaidai band started to play and the 3rd year students began filing into the gym, two by two, led by their homeroom teacher, standing before their seats, and sitting as a class when told. Eri's parents seat on the stage with the principal and other city officials since her mother was the PTA president. For the first time in Eri's life, her mother seems to be very proud of her since she's the will graduate as the top notch of the class. All students wear their school uniform except from Eri who wear her kimomo.

At 10:00 the ceremony began with everyone standing to sing the Japanese national anthem. Then, we sat down and were immediately asked to stand to sing the Rikkaidai's hymn. With the singing finished everybody sat down, and each 3rd year student was called by name by their homeroom teacher. As each name is called, the student stands up and says "hai!".

When all students' names had been called, Eri approached the principal at the podium and formally received a diploma on behalf of all of the students, by raising it above her head, bowing, and retreating backwards off of the stage. Afterwards, the principal and mayor both gave speeches, and also a 2nd year student to his senpai-tachi.

When the time comes for Eri to give her speech to all 2nd years, parents of other students could be seen whispering to each other since its very unusual for Rikkaidai to have a female representative but when they hear her surname, they don't bother to murmur anymore since Eri's surname is well known in their place. After the graduation ceremony, the students takes picture with each other and asked their admired someone to signed their yearbooks.

"Marui-kun, can I take picture with you?" a girl asked the tensai and he agreed to pose for a picture.

Suddenly, many girls crowded him and pleaded to also pose for a picture with them. Since it's the last time for the season to see his fan girls, he let them take pictures with him. On the other hand, Niou is almost stripped of his clothes since his fan girls demanded a souvenir from him. They take his school badge, buttons of his school uniform and even his coat and necktie.

"We will miss you Niou-kun, kyaa~" the fan girls sobs and when they saw Marui around, they ask him to pose with Niou for a souvenir picture. After so much picture taking, the two boys went to the big old Rikkaidai tree as Eri instructed them to do.

Meanwhile, Eri is with her father who is talking with his old time colleagues during middle high while Eri's mother left already.

"This is really a nice day… look at the students who graduated. I could still remember the big old tree," Eri's father said.

"Oh yes, the big old tree… the place where students confess their love and get rejected at the end," her father's colleague replied half-heartedly and laughs.

"Who knows if there are boys patiently waiting patiently under the tree right now?" Eri's father said and glance at the girl.

"_How does he know?"_ Eri asked herself. "Excuse me in your conversation Oto-san… I have something to do."

"I'm giving you your freedom Eri… now go to the place where you have to be," her father said and ruffled her hair for the first time.

"Ha…hai!" the girl replied with a bright smile and after excusing herself, she runs towards the big old Rikkaidai tree.

"She's late," Marui muttered.

"Do you think she'll come?" Niou ask while leaning on the opposite of the tree where Marui sit.

"Who knows…" the red hair replied and popped his green apple bubble gum.

Suddenly, Niou spotted the girl running towards their direction. He immediately fixed himself and welcomes the girl with a gentle smile. As Eri approached him, she accidentally tripped on her kimono and fell towards Niou's arms.

"Hey are you alright?" the trickster asked.

"Ha..hai, I'm alright Haru-kun…" the girl replied while blushing. _"Stupid kimono!"_

Marui didn't show up, he remain sitting on the opposite side of the tree listening to the conversation. It might be hard, but it's the best way to do since Eri didn't bother to ask where he is.

"Why are you so careless Eri-chan?" Niou asked and assist Eri to stand properly.

"I'm not careless Haru-kun…" she replied with a smile.

"Ah, that's my girl… but don't let me worried about you so much," the trickster said and place her two hands on Eri's shoulders and looked at the girl's eyes directly. His sapphire eyes gazing with sincerity at Eri's dark brown eyes. "Don't be careless Eri-chan… and please always take care of yourself. I'll do everything to see you happy."

"What do you mean Haru-kun, why are you saying these things to me?" Eri asked uncertainly when Niou suddenly hugged her.

"I'm ending our contract here," the silver hair whispered and let go of the girl.

Eri stayed on her place and couldn't react for the moment. Is everything only the trickster's act as part of their contract? How dare him to play with her feelings. At the same time, why does she feel so relieve as if the bonds tied on her heart loosens up.

"I know you're still there chewing your precious bubblegum Marui Bunta! Show yourself now; your Honey is waiting for you!" Niou yelled enough to catch the attention of the red hair.

Surprised of Niou's words, Marui swallowed the green apple bubblegum. He slowly get up from sitting and detached the second button of his uniform and hides it on his pocket. Then he casually shows himself to Niou and Eri.

"Now that your prince charming is here, allow me to leave and give both of you privacy to talk about yourselves," Niou said and avoid looking back at Eri. When he passed Marui, he pushed the tensai towards Eri and grins mischievously. "Puri~"

"Niou you're…" Marui glares at the trickster since he accidentally hugs Eri.

"As I told you Marui, even if Eri-chan belongs to the type of girl I like, I am not the kind of person who will betray a friend." Niou said and waves his hand in a careless manner. (see Chapter 7: Sweet Lips)

With that, the trickster leaves the two under the big old tree. Marui and Eri are now alone at the place. Marui removed his arms around Eri and apologized to the girl. Since he's so tense, the red hair scratched his head lightly and looked away. He tries to pull out a bubblegum from his pocket but he runs out of it. On the other hand, Eri is only watching Marui when she noticed that the second button of the tensai's uniform is missing. She frowned and become hopeless; does it mean Marui has given it to another girl?

"What are you doing Sugar Freak?" she asked unconsciously.

"Kaichou… I…" Marui stammered.

"Hn?" Eri hummed.

"I…"

"I…" the girl waits for the next syllable that the tensai will say.

"I don't have any sweets left…"

Upon hearing that, Eri raised her eyebrow and turn around ready to leave.

"Hey kaichou… did I say something wrong?" Marui chased her.

"I hate you!" the girl yelled.

"She hates me…" Marui cries in a very childish manner.

"If you have nothing important to say, I'm going now! You're wasting my time!"

"I'm serious here, I don't have any sweets anymore…." The red hair replied and chased the girl who is walking away.

That scene is not what Eri is expecting. She really dreams of herself confessing under the big old tree and not fooling around like a kindergarten about sweets.

"Stop acting like a child Sugar Freak!"

"But I like sweets now," Marui demanded and smirks. He went in front of Eri and kneels before her like a man proposing for marriage. He pulls out the second button of his uniform from his pocket and offers it to Eri.

The girl's eyes widens since she already thought that Marui has given away the second button. Her hands are petrified that she can't get the second button out of Marui's hand.

"You know kaichou, I'm not a traditional person… but I would like to give you the second button of my uniform… I hope you will take it and consider it as a way of confession. This second button is the one closest to my heart and it contains all the emotions I have from my three years of attending Rikkaidai Fuzoku."

"Sugar Freak…"

"It's alright if you will reject my confession kaichou… at least I become man enough to tell what I feel for you," Marui said.

Not far from the big old tree, Eri's father is watching the scene when suddenly a very familiar person came near to him.

"Ichirou-senpai is that you?"

Eri's father looked at the owner of the voice and greeted casually in return, "Yes its me Tamara, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my son," Marui's mother replied and walks toward where Eri's father is standing. "Isn't that…"

"My daughter and your son," Eri's father replied in a casual tone.

"That brat…" Marui's mother said and was about to yell at Marui when Eri's father stopped her.

"Don't show yourself Tamara… just let it pass only this time. Don't you trust your son?"

Marui's mother looked back at the two young couple, "What if they only repeat our story Ichirou-senpai?"

"Eri should be prepare for the karma. Time can only tell how long they will stay like that."

Meanwhile, Eri take the button out of Marui's hand and look at the red hair. Then she lends a hand for Marui to get up from kneeling before her. "I'm leaving the country tomorrow Sugar Freak…"

"What did you say?" Marui's surprised reaction.

"I try to tell all of you about my decision of going to Germany but every time I want to speak up all of you are interrupting me," the girl explained while she looked directly at Marui's eyes full of regret.

"But why?" the red hair asked.

"It's my personal choice… I want to be recognized further by my parents. I will do everything to please them…"

"I understand… and I'm willing to wait for you to return," Marui said and remove some strands of Eri's hair that is covering the girl's face.

The girl's heart started to race fast and she feels butterflies flying on her tummy. Her blush could never be hidden as she gives a very gentle smile. "I'll take it as a promise Sugar Freak…"

"I promise kaichou… I will never look for other girls while you are not around." Marui swear and comes closer to Eri. He leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't give you the sweets that you desire now," Eri apologized.

"You already did give me a sweet, kaichou … your forehead taste as sweet as honey."

Eri raised her brow and start to walk away, "Stop harassing me!"

"But I'm not harassing you; it's my farewell kiss since you will leave tomorrow. Hey kaichou stop walking away from me… let's spend your last day here in Japan together," the tensai explained while walking behind Eri away from the big old tree.

Suddenly Eri stopped from walking which caused Marui to bump on her back, "How imprudent!" the girl said and glares at Marui.

Marui let out a chuckle and holds Eri's hand deliberately, with his fingers intertwined with the girl's fingers and they continue walking way. Marui looked at Eri and gives a sweet smile. Both of them smile and with all sweetness Marui whispered to Eri, "No matter what, you will always be my honey, Honey."

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do you approve the ending? Will Eri really go to Germany to study? The sequel might take months before I publish so **DON'T REMOVE THIS FROM YOUR STORY ALERTS.**

Niou's ending of this story is on Boyfriend for Rent.

Meanwhile I am currently working with Dance With Me: Tango By Three (AtobeXOCXSanada). My apology to _GothiqueMarionette _since I saw that one of her story is also entitled "Dance With Me".


	22. Author's Note: Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: Secrets Revealed**

Since its Marui's birthday today, I decided to reveal some secrets that I have in mind while writing Honey, Honey.

By the way, new pictures of Eri are posted on my profile. Just click the links after her name.

* * *

oxo This story is inspired by the song Honey, Honey of Abba. I was so high after I watch Mamma Mia the movie and was thinking of Marui as the best character to fit the music.

oxo I adopt the title Honey, Honey in compliment of the song Sugar, Sugar.

oxo This story is made out of a whim.

oxo Honey, Honey is interlinked not only with Boyfriend for Rent but also with the other stories that I will write. Eri will be mentioned several times on Dance with Me: Tango by Three just how Sakura was mentioned on Honey, Honey.

oxo I do many researches about Marui's character as well as interacting to some of his fan girls via Facebook, Formspring, LiveJournal and other TeniPuri sites to come up with a good story.

oxo I went to the arcade, amusement park and candy stores to get inspiration in writing this story.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: LAST CHRISTMAS**

**Please see it under My Stories on My Profile. Its a collection of RikkaidaiXOCs oneshots.**

**Chapter 1: Crash on You**

Eri and Sanada are 2nd cousins; Eri's fraternal grandmother and Sanada's grandfather are siblings

Marui keeps the Pocky wrapper of the one that Eri treats him. Actually, he is going to brag it to Niou and Akaya but then he already forgot about it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**

Marui intentionally went with Sanada on Eri's house because he wanted to eat sumptuous foods that night.

Marui's unconscious self has pervert desire with Eri that is why he dreamed of her wearing a sexy yukata.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Evil Brothers**

Marui's two brothers are Niou's accomplice. Niou is actually on the zoo that time; the one who is with Akaya at the arcade is Yagyuu who is crossed dress as Niou. The trickster asked Marui's brothers to splash soda to Eri as well as to take pictures of the girl and the red hair.

Niou got a portion of the money that Marui paid his brothers for the black mail pictures.

Marui didn't delete his pictures with Eri, because it cost him 1000 yen.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flirty Tensai**

**Eri started to get infatuated on Marui** that is why she cannot concentrate on her kyudo practice when she knows that many girls are giving the red hair some sweets.

Marui rescued Eri from the the kyudo boys because he only wanted to act cool in front of everybody. He's a tensai so he should be cool.

**Niou started to get interested on Eri** that is why he offered to walk her home after the Ramen Shop incident.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sleepless Night**

When Yagyuu called Eri to help them in the training camp, the girl only agree so that she could see Marui.

Marui doesn't like to talk to Eri during that night. All he wanted is to be alone.

Eri enjoy talking to Marui since she wanted to know him more.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pervert Senpai**

Akaya really thought that Marui and Eri are engaged on a PG-18 activity upstairs that is why he opened the door to see it.

Marui acts like a real gentleman for the first time in his life when he avoided any body contact with Eri during their very awkward situation.

Niou did the "great snake" prank in order to test whether Marui has already has feelings for Eri.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sweet Lips**

Marui is the very first person that Eri give a bento. She waket up 4:00 in the morning just to prepare it.

**Eri started to fall in love with Marui which is actually Niou cross dressed as the red hair.**

Niou is not going to hold back to kiss Eri but it's too bad that the girl noticed his disguise.

Eri is so particular to scents that is why she noticed that the Marui in front of her is an imposter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bittersweet Reality**

Marui's dirtiest secret that his brothers are talking about is no other than keeping his and Eri's picture as his desktop wallpaper, the reason? He thought that Eri is a Lolita doll in the picture.

Marui's mother pretends to like Eri though she disapproved the girl after knowing that Eri is her ex-boyfriend's daughter.

**Marui started to fall for Eri.**_**(Surprised? Yeah, it's the chapter where their love story actually begin)**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hot Chocolate**

Marui volunteer to help the HE club in preparing foods because of Eri.

Eri cries the whole night when her mother told her that she will go for a blind date.

**When Eri fall asleep after drinking the hot chocolate, Marui actually KISSED her on the lips! (WTF! He steals her first kiss without knowing it!)**Just 10 seconds after the KISS, Sanada opened the door of the Student Council Office, so close!

Eri considered Jirou as a good acquaintance.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jirou loves Marui more than Eri.

Marui claims that Eri has a boyfriend when Wakato Hiroshi asked him. He hates Wakato for asking Eri on a date.

Sanada and Atobe are talking about Eri's friend on whom they protected. _**(see Dance With Me: Tango by Three)**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The Akatsuki cosplay is inspired by my addiction of watching Naruto. It came on my mind that maybe Sasori is Marui's older brother while Shiki Senri of Vampire Knight is his cousin.

Yagyuu hates hi cosplay as Kakuzu while Yukimura is into his cosplay as Konan.

The description of the place where the masquerade party was held is patterned to the grand ball that I organize in our university.

Eri dance with Marui without really knowing that it is his Sugar Freak.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Marui misunderstood the Eri doesn't like her that is why he get angry of her.

Cram schooling is very popular in Japan, where the parents sends their children to study aside from regular class in able to pass University exams.

Eri's father and Marui's mother are long time lovers when they are still studying in Rikkaidai. Marui's mother figure out that Eri is the daughter of her ex-boyfriend when they interview Eri on the dinner on Marui's house.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

This chapter explains how Eri's father breaks his promise to Marui's mother of getting married after he return in Kanagawa from his work in the Air Force. The song "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" of Celine Dion is Eri's father and Marui's mother love song.

Eri's mother is so obsess to have a son. She hate that Eri is not a male that is why she is treating her badly. She believes that the only way to get her husband full love and attention is to have a son.

Eri's two friends that are introduced to this chapter are OCs of other two Rikkaidai regulars.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Eri abuses her power as the President of the Student Council to impose rules for her self satisfaction and to take her revenge on Marui.

Niou is having fun stalking and teasing Eri because he's interested on her.

Jirou has no feelings of affection for Eri.

Eri tries to make Marui jealous when she said that she will bake a chocolate cake for Niou and Kirihara.

The idea of Kirihara giving a white lily to Eri is from Niou.

The one who win the Empress Cup is no other than **Akira Aiko; Niou's first love.** No wonder why Eri hates her so much. _**(Aiko is also mentioned in Boyfriend for Rent: Chapter 8 and there is a one shot for her and Niou on Last Christmas)**_

Yukimura is a bastard, believe me.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

This chapter is based on my real life experience when I was in high school. Definitely including the rebellious stuffs.

I almost do this big twist of the story to make Eri rebellious but later decided to bring back things to normal by making everything a dream.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Eri is trying to match make Sanada and Sakura; sometimes cousins are evil, very evil.

Masataka Rika is Rikkaidai's most beautiful student that is why Eri feels that she is a threat.

Niou is the only person who knows that it is Marui that Eri is talking at the PA system.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The lucky charm thing is inspired by my real love story.

Jackal got many script on this chapter and he is pro-Eri.

Niou step on the scene and pretends to be Eri's boyfriend. _**(see Boyfriend for Rent)**_

Marui tries to justify himself that he likes Eri more than Rika by referring to Eri as Honey and Rika as Stevia.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Eri is not the type of girl who will give up easily. She's the Queen Empress and she will not loose to anyone even if it's about love matters.

Namikiri-san, also known as the organizer of the event is actually the owner of the bee farm. He is a hopeless romantic person. His character was inspired by Namikiri of Zettai Kareshi._**(This character will appear on the sequel of Honey, Honey)**_

Marui will confess with Eri if only the girl didn't receive a phone call from Yagyuu.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Atobe and Eri are good acquaintance. They have been group mates several times on leadership forums and camps.

The Valentines Day celebration in Rikkaidai is actually a conspiracy between Niou and Yagyuu. They plan that Niou will bring Eri to the rooftop and spend their lunch together and afterwards Yagyuu will came to ask Eri to sign some letter of approval. They already calculated that Eri doesn't like to be disturb and will sign the documents immediately.

Yay! Marui wins over Niou during Valentines Day since he got the chocolate and he has been with Eri the whole day.

**Eri already falls for Niou** but she became confused again when Marui shows his sweetness to her.

**Niou is damn jealous of Marui.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Eri's father favors Niou over Marui after he was impressed on how the trickster thinks. _**(Niou's test is on Boyfriend for Rent)**_

Both Marui and Niou promise to prove that they are worth of Eri after 10 years. _**(This will be the sequel)**_

Akaya doesn't know that Marui and Niou are having cold war because of Eri.

Eri is a two timer!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Eri's father intentionally asks the dress maker to show two evenly beautiful kimonos to Eri so that he could teach her a lesson of choosing only one.

Marui get the idea of giving the second button of his uniform to Eri from his mother. Without knowing it, the second button that Marui gave to Eri is no other than the old second button that Eri's father gave to Marui's mother when they graduated from Rikkaidai. Marui's mother alters the second button while she is preparing his son's uniform.

Marui and Eri don't know that their parents are old time lovers.

Eri decided to choose whoever she saw first under the big Rikkaidai tree. However, it doesn't happen the way she expects it to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm looking for a Beta reader to correct my grammatical errors. If you are interested please do PM me. I'll be happy to treat you ice cream *smiles*

_**For those who subscribe alert to Dance with Me: Tango by Three**_, please forgive me of the delay. I'm still doing lots of research to make the story better than Honey, Honey. I want to make Tango by Three in a slow phase.


End file.
